ARDENTE PAIXÃO
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Com a morte repentina de seus pais, Isabella de dezesseis anos, se vê obrigada a mudar completamente seus planos e sua vida, ao ir morar no rancho Cullen. Aos poucos Isabella conquista a todos, com seu jeitinho tímido e diferente, fará novas amizades e descobrirá a força de uma ardente paixão. Acompanhem a jornada desta jovem intrigante e suas descobertas!
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui está mais uma estória pra vcs! **

**Espero que gostem, e não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijos e até breve! **

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

- Oh Deus! Oh Deus! – murmurava irmã Mary caminhando apressadamente pelos imensos corredores do Internato St. Claire, virou a esquerda em direção ao quarto da interna Swan.

-Senhorita? - chamou ao dar leves batidas na porta. – Senhorita Swan? Menina? - disse carinhosamente.

- Irmã Mary? Aconteceu algo? – a jovem perguntou surpresa ao ver a madre rechonchuda ofegante diante de sua porta.

- Vista-se, a madre superiora quer vê-la! – disse em um fôlego só.

- Me ver? Agora? Porque tão tarde? – definitivamente aquilo não era nada bom, a garota concluiu.

- Ora vamos menina, apresse-se, e ajeite este cabelo, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para trançá-lo antes de ir dormir? – Isabella revirou os olhos colocando seus óculos, deu um jeito no cabelo e vestiu-se rapidamente.

- Sabe do que se trata irmã Mary?

- Lembre-se de que a paciência é uma virtude, menina, tranquilize-se, logo saberá! – a jovem rolou os olhos, irmã Mary sempre dizia a mesma coisa! Mas Isabella sabia que era incomum a madre superiora chamar as internas depois de se recolherem a não ser que o assunto fosse muito importante e muito sério.

Durante o trajeto do dormitório que ficava na ala oeste até a sala da madre superiora no prédio central, o único som que se ouvia era a respiração ofegante de irmã Mary. – Aqui estamos... – anunciou ao parar diante da porta. – Seja forte menina! – pediu segurando as mãos da jovem, o que a deixou apreensiva, Isabella deu uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre! – ouviu a madre superiora dizer.

- Com licença, irmã Mary disse que a senhora gostaria de falar comigo madre?

-Sim senhorita Swan, entre... – a jovem assim o fez avistando a figura de um homem alto, por volta de quarenta anos, pela sua postura deduziu ser um advogado ou coisa do tipo. Mas o que um advogado estaria fazendo o St. Claire àquela hora da noite? Definitivamente boa coisa não era, deduziu. - Este é o senhor Marcus Jenks, representante legal de seus pais.

- Como vai senhor, Isabella Swan! – a jovem apresentou-se educadamente lhe estendendo a mão.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la minha jovem. – a voz grave do homem trovejou na pequena sala da madre superiora.

- Presumo que não me traga boas notícias, para estar aqui à uma hora destas, o que meus pais estão aprontando desta vez?

- Isso são modos mocinha?

- Desculpe senhor Jenks!

- Não por isso, eu é que peço desculpas, pelo adiantado da hora senhorita, mas é uma emergência...

- Emergência? Como assim? Papai e mamãe estão bem?

- Sente-se senhorita. – o homem pediu gentilmente lhe indicando a cadeira e algo no olhar daquele homem dizia a Isabella que as notícias não eram nada boas. – Lamento muito minha jovem, mas seus pais sofreram um terrível acidente.

- Acidente?- Isabella empurrou os óculos que escorregava em seu nariz. – Como assim acidente? Oh meu Deus! Eles estão bem, o que houve exatamente?

- Segundo as investigações eles voltavam de uma festa, e ao que parece seu pai perdeu o controle do carro e... Eu lamento muito senhorita Swan! – Isabella fechou os olhos contendo as lágrimas, jamais chorara diante de outros.

A imagem de seus pais lhe veio à mente, pouco os via desde que fora mandada para o St. Claire, a ultima vez fora em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, há cerca de oito meses. Não vieram a Londres no Natal, segundo o email que recebera de sua mãe, passariam as festas em Abu Dabhi, já que seu pai tinha negócios pendentes por lá.

Isabella clareou a garganta para tentar amenizar o nó que a impedia sequer de falar. - Uma festa? Mas onde? Quando?

- Foi em Nova York, há uma semana aproximadamente, infelizmente não pudemos esperar, eles já foram sepultados, na realidade eu fui incumbido de vir buscá-la.

- Me buscar, mas para aonde eu vou?

- Para Forks – Washington, seus pais nomearam o casal Cullen como seus tutores legais e...

- Tutores legais? Como assim?

- Está claro no testamento que deixaram, todos os bens automaticamente passaram para você, como herdeira legal. Porém os Cullen cuidarão de sua fortuna até que tenha idade para tomar posse de tudo.

- Mas porque tenho que ir para Forks?

- Por que, os Cullen moram lá, foi o ultimo desejo de seus pais, que vivesse com eles até atingir a maior idade.

- E quem são estes Cullen?

- Amigos de longa data de seus pais, ao que parece, sua mãe conhecia Esme a esposa desde criança e foram vizinhos durante alguns anos. – Isabella somente assentiu levantando-se. – Eu realmente sinto muito senhorita.

- Vá querida, vou pedir a irmã Mary que ajude você a organizar suas coisas. – disse a madre superiora dispensando a jovem.

- Não sabe o quanto lamento minha menina! – irmã Mary dizia pela quarta ou quina vez, abraçada a Isabella, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

A jovem tinha um carinho especial pela irmã, que sempre a tratara com tanto carinho. Enquanto as outras garotas saiam de férias com seus pais, Isabella permanecia no colégio e irmã Mary e a irmã Prudence cuidavam dela.

As irmãs ajudou a jovem a preparar as malas, as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo rosto de Isabella que nada dizia, o que preocupou e muito irmã Mary.

Isabella vivera naquele internato desde os seus seis anos, não era a mais popular do colégio, este lugar era ocupado por Emily Thompson e suas sombras, mas era sem sombras de duvidas a mais inteligente e a mais talentosa entre todas as alunas.

Naquela noite, a jovem não conseguiu pregar os olhos, na realidade chorou a noite toda. Havia feito planos para as férias, desejava contar aos pais que estava sendo convidada a visitar as melhores universidades da Europa e América.

Sua mãe havia prometido que passariam as férias juntos, e que tinha uma surpresa para ela, no entanto... Seu futuro era tão incerto agora, o que faia sem seus pais? Não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, nenhum parente, nada!

As sete e trinta em ponto o senhor Jenks a aguardava no hall de entrada do colégio, a madre havia ordenado que um dos funcionários fosse buscar suas malas. Isabella despediu-se de algumas das colegas de estudo. Mas o mais difícil foi se despedir de irmã Mary e irmã Prudence, na realidade havia sido doloroso demais.

- Adeus minha menina! – irmã Mary sussurrou ao quase esmagá-la em um abraço. – Mande noticias suas e não vá se esquecer de nós!

- Jamais! – respondeu prontamente. – Manterei contato, eu prometo!

- Tome, fiz aqueles biscoitinhos que tanto gosta. – irmã Prudence lhe entregou uma latinha.

- Obrigada! Vou sentir tanta falta de vocês.

- Nós também, acredite! – despediu-se da madre superiora e diretora do colégio.

Durante o voo, Isabella manteve sua atenção no livro que trazia consigo, um exemplar de Morro dos ventos uivantes que ganhara de seu pai.

Enquanto isso, Marcus Jenks que estava ao seu lado, observava a jovem, quem olhava para aquela garota, não dizia se tratar da herdeira dos Swan. Segundo histórico escolar era uma brilhante aluna, seu QI era muito acima da média. Sabia tocar piano, violino e violão, fazia parte do premiado coral do colégio e segundo a madre superiora, era uma eximia desenhista.

No entanto, parecia uma garota um tanto comum, tinha longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, a grossa armação preta de seus óculos, tirava um pouco do brilho daqueles belos olhos castanhos. Era educada e um tanto retraída, para uma adolescente, mas isso provavelmente se devia a sua criação, já que desde os seis anos de idade, Isabella vivera naquela instituição cercada por madres e noviças.

- Está servido? – a jovem o despertou de seus devaneios lhe oferecendo a latinha de biscoito que a irmã havia lhe dado. – Prove, vai adorar os biscoitos da irmã Prudence. – hesitante o homem aceitou, e ao prová-lo, soltou um gemido de satisfação, definitivamente eram os biscoitos mais deliciosos que provara. – Bom não é?

- Demais!

- Há quanto tempo trabalha com os meus pais?- a jovem perguntou voltando sua atenção para o homem.

- A cerca de uns dez anos, você já tinha vindo para o St Claire! Seus pais moravam em Chicago na época, está lembrada?

- Me lembro vagamente.

- Seus pais viveram em Chicago por alguns anos, depois disso, Charlie ampliou os negócios e as viagens constantes começaram.

-Nem me diga!

-Seu pai era um brilhante homem de negócios, ele e sua mãe faziam uma dupla e tanto. - Isabella notara a admiração com que o senhor Jenks se referia aos seus pais.

- Pelo que vejo o senhor gostava muito deles.

- Nos conhecíamos há muito tempo, Charlie e eu fomos amigos na faculdade, assim como Carlisle!

- Quem é Carlisle?

- Seu tutor, junto com sua esposa Esme, como já disse, ela foi amiga de infância de sua mãe, e por alguns anos foram vizinhos em Forks.

- Não me lembro de minha mãe ter falado nela, nem que viera de Forks.

- Os Cullen também eram de Forks, e depois que seus pais se mudaram, eles também se foram, viveram alguns anos no Alaska e ao que parece o doutor voltou para Forks depois de herdar o haras da família.

Isabella sentia-se tensa a medida e que se aproximavam de Nova York, para tomar outro voo, desta vez para Seattle onde finamente conheceria os Cullen.

- Não se preocupe querida, estará entre amigos. – ele disse tentando confortá-la. – Os Cullen ficaram muito felizes em saber que passaria este tempo com eles.

Durante o voo entre Nova York e Seattle o advogado instruiu a jovem e a deixou a par de todos os seus bens, falou um pouco mais sobre o casal Cullen e seus três filhos, Emmett, Edward e Alice.

Ao passar pelo portão de desembarque Isabella sentiu o coração apertar, e estancou. – E se eles não gostarem de mim? – perguntou insegura.

- Isso não vai acontecer... – lhe garantiu. - É impossível não gostar de uma garota tão adorável quanto você, senhorita Swan! – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Esme ao lado do marido ao ver Jenks se aproximando com Isabella. – Ela está tão crescida Carl, e tão bonita, veja.

- Sim, ela se tornou uma linda jovem. – concordou o marido.

- Isabella, estes são Carlisle e Esme Cullen, seus tutores e guardiões legais. Esta é Isabella Marie Swan.

- Seja muito bem vinda minha querida! – Esme disse em um tom carinhoso, tocando o rosto da jovem. – Deus do céu, está tão crescida e tão bonita! – Isabella sorriu sem jeito, subindo os óculos que insistia em parar na ponta de seu nariz. Havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos dourados que de certa forma cativou Isabella, lhe pareciam familiar.

- Obrigada!- a jovem agradeceu timidamente.

- Sinto muito por sua perda, e acredite quando digo que é nossa também! – e a jovem sentiu a sinceridade de suas palavras.

- Olha pra você... – disse o homem loiro, tão bonito quanto aqueles galãs de Hollywood. - Esme tem razão, está muito bonita Isabella e crescida! Desculpe, mas é que a ultima vez que a vimos você corria nua pelo nosso jardim! – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram.

- Oh, não ligue para ele querida! Você era praticamente um bebê, tinha o que? Dois anos, no máximo.

-Desculpe, mas eu realmente não me lembro de vocês.

- O que é natural, mas nós nos lembramos de você e saiba que apesar de tudo, estamos felizes em tê-la conosco.

- Obrigada!

- Além do mais, teremos tempos para nos conhecermos, certo? – a jovem somente assentiu.

- Vem conosco Jenks?

- Oh não, eu volto daqui, mas manteremos contato, fico aguardando seu advogado então. – disse se despedindo de Carlisle.

- Sim claro!

- Senhora Esme, foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer foi meu, senhor Jenks, o convite para vir conhecer o haras está de pé, e não se esqueça de trazer sua esposa e suas filhas.

- Não esquecerei! Bom... - disse voltando- se para Isabella. – Acredito que manteremos contato, você te todos os meus telefones e sabe onde me encontrar, boa sorte senhorita Swan.

- Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Jenks, e espero conhecer suas filhas!

- Será um imenso prazer, senhorita! Adeus!

- Prefiro que seja um até breve!

- Sei que deve estar assustada, é uma mudança muito drástica e sua vida, mas saiba que estaremos sempre aqui pra você, para o que precisar Isabella. – Esme disse acariciado o rosto da jovem docemente.

- Por favor, me chame de Bella.

- Como quiser Bella! Vamos?

Isabella soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder. -Vamos!

**Enquanto isso, em Forks...**

- Será que alguém pode me dizer o que deu na mamãe e no papai para trazer esta garota pra cá? – Edward esbravejou, estava na sala de estar com seus irmãos e cunhados, ele não havia aceitado muito bem o fato de Esme e Carlisle se tornarem responsáveis por uma adolescente.

- Ouviu o que eles disseram?A garota perdeu os pais, os dois de uma só vez, você, mais do que qualquer um aqui deveria compreender, não acha? – retrucou sua irmã Alice.

- O que está insinuando?

- Não estou insinuando nada Edward, pelo amor de Deus! Você também perdeu seus pais do mesmo modo, seja compreensivo.

-Perdi meus pais com três anos, Alice, mal me lembro deles, Carlisle e Esme são meus pais!

- Sei disso, desculpe meu irmão. – a jovem pediu sinceramente.

- Pelo que seu pai comentou comigo, os pais da garota os deixaram responsáveis por ela, eles são seus tutores legais. – Edward fez careta diante ao comentário do cunhado Jasper.

- É verdade que ela estudava em um colégio de freiras? Ainda existe isso? – Alice revirou os olhos, poderia até imaginar o que se passava na mente perturbada de sua cunhada.

-É um internato, Rosálie! – respondeu seu irmão. – E pelo que ouvi dizer, um dos melhores da Europa, pra conseguir ma vaga lá, leva anos!

- Mamãe disse que Isabella foi mandada para lá aos seis anos e que o tal advogado lhe contou que os pais pouco iam vê-la.

- Até parece o nossos! – Rosálie disse ao irmão.

-Papai e mamãe não nos colocou em um internato, Rose!

- Tem razão, nos deixou sob a responsabilidade dos empregados, ou dos Cullen! – Emmett envolveu a namorada em seus braços, Rosálie não perdoava os pais por serem tão ausentes, invejava o namorado e os amigos por terem pais excepcionais como Carlisle e Esme.

- Mas de onde a mãe e o pai conhecem os pais dessa garota? – perguntou Emmett.

- Pelo que mamãe me contou, eles moravam na casa ao lado da nossa, naquele condomínio onde moramos antes de irmos para o Alaska, tá lembrado?

- Mais ou menos, mas não me lembro deles.

- Eu também não, se lembra de algo, Edward?

- Vagamente, me lembro da casa, da gente brincando no jardim, mas não me lembro das pessoas em si.

- É que você e Emmett eram mais velhos, pensei que se lembrariam. – Edward tentou se lembrar daquela época, mas nada lhe vinha à mente além de suas brincadeiras com Emmett.

- Li que Charlie e Renee Swan eram feras no ramo de investimentos, que tinham faro para os negócios, possuíam o que chamamos de toque de Midas, soube que acumularam uma bela fortuna.

- Eles foram citados por um professor um dia destes! – comentou Emmett que cursava administração.

- Andei pesquisando e descobri que o tal internato é somente para moças e administrado por freiras. – os olhos de Rosálie arregalaram-se.

-Oh meu Deus! Em que século estamos? Pobrezinha, deve ser uma daquelas beatas estranhas! – Alice soltou um longo suspiro revirando os olhos, sua cunhada não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Não é um convento Rose! – seu irmão disse impaciente. – O St. Claire é considerada uma das melhores instituições de ensino da Europa, as alunas saem de com sua vaga garantida nas melhores universidades do mundo. Carlisle comentou comigo que o advogado não poupou elogios a garota, ao que parece essa tal Isabella é superdotada!

- Como assim? – Emmett tinha o cenho franzido.

- O contrário de você, com certeza! – ironizou Edward lhe atirando uma almofada.

- Seu QI é acima da média, ela só tem dezesseis anos, e tem dez das melhores universidades da Europa e América disputando para tê-la entre seus alunos.

-Sendo assim, deve ser uma daquelas nerds esquisitas! – deduziu Emmett.

- Nossa! Nerd e beata, uma excelente combinação! – apontou Edward.

- Porque estão falando assim? Nem sequer viram a garota, que coisa feia! - Alice os repreendeu. – Pois saibam que eu tenho a sensação de que iremos nos dar muito bem!

- O que foi? Virou vidente agora tampinha?

- Tampinha é o cacete, Emm! – cuspiu furiosa atirando outra almofada nele.

- Ótimo! Como se já não tivéssemos que aturar uma pirralha, agora teremos duas!

- Pirralha é o...

- Olha a boca Alice! – Edward a repreendeu, apesar das brigas ele simplesmente amava aquela tampinha.

- Sou somente dois anos mais nova que você, gênio! – retrucou dando de língua para o irmão, de repente todos se calaram ao ouvir o som de um carro parando em frente à casa. – Chegaram! – anunciou Alice ficando de pé em um salto.

Durante todo o trajeto de Seattle a Forks, Esme foi conversando com Isabella, na verdade ela falava e a jovem somente assentia ou negava com a cabeça. Pouco falava e quando o fazia era econômica em suas palavras.

Esme não se sentiu mal com aquilo, pelo contrário, sabia que a aproximação com a jovem não seria uma tarefa fácil, sendo Isabella uma jovem superdotada, sua sociabilização poderia ser um pouco difícil, devido a sua falta de interesse em comum. Mas Isabella, ao contrário do que esperava, estava sendo muito educada, e gentil.

- Soube que moram em um haras, é verdade?

- Sim... – respondeu Carlisle. – Na verdade é um rancho que está na família há muitos anos, meu pai amava cavalos e se dedicou a criação transformando o rancho em um haras. Gosta de cavalos?

- Acho um animal magnífico!

- Gosta de animais? – perguntou Esme.

-Nunca pude ter um, uma vez salvei um ratinho de ser a cobaia, mas a maré superiora não me deixou ficar com ele. – Esme sorriu para a jovem, Isabella passara tantos anos naquele internato, seria bom para a jovem este contato com o mundo fora daquele lugar, deduziu olhando ternamente.

Se pergunta como sua amiga pôde simplesmente deixá-la naquele lugar, pelo que soube conversando com Jenks e a madre superiora, eles mal iam vê-la. Isabella parecia ser uma garota tão meiga, tão doce, rogava para que se adaptasse ao rancho e nova vida que a aguardava.

Preocupou-se com seus filhos, Edward não havia aceitado bem o fato de trazerem a jovem para viver com eles, sabia que no fundo o filho estava era enciumado, esperava do fundo de seu coração que todos se dessem bem.

Assim que passaram pelos portões da propriedade, Isabella voltou sua atenção para fora do carro, viu os belíssimos cavalos correndo livres pela pastagem, havia tanto verde era sem sombras de duvidas um belo rancho.

Viu ao longe a imensa casa de dois andares, o carro seguiu pelo caminho até parar diante de uma escadaria.

- Seja muito bem vinda minha querida, agora esta também é sua casa, Isabella! – Carlisle disse ao abrir a porta do carro para, estendendo a mão para a jovem.

- É tudo tão lindo aqui! Obrigada senhor. – agradeceu timidamente. – Mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Então não me chame de senhor, me sinto um velho! – brincou piscando para ela que sorriu corando levemente, Isabella viu o homem estender a mão para a esposa, levando-a até os lábios, depositando um beijo nela.

Desde que os conhecera no saguão do aeroporto, notou o modo apaixonado como se tratavam, era um casal tão lindo de se ver, como aqueles de seus livros e filmes prediletos.

- Pronta para conhecer o restante da família? – Esme perguntou jogando seu braço sobre o ombro da jovem.

- Espero que sim! – Isabella respondeu ajeitando seus óculos.

- Então vamos lá!

***************/*****************

* * *

_Acompanhem a jornada desta jovem intrigante e suas descobertas, vocês não irão se arrepender! _

_Beijos Lú. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui está o segundo capitulo como prometi! **

**Desculpem, era para ter postado ontem, mas fica difícil com visitas! **

**Beijos e até terça! **

**Ah! Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

Subiram as escadas e ao chegar à varanda, pararam diante de uma porta de vidro que dava para um lindo hall.

-Preparada? – Esme perguntou ao sentir a hesitação da jovem.

- Acho que sim.

- Não se preocupe, são ótimos garotos e sei que se darão muito bem.

- Desculpe! – Isabella pediu envergonhada.

- Não se desculpe, é natural que tenha medo, tudo é tão novo pra você, mas lembre-se de que estaremos sempre aqui pra você, seja o que for Bella. Vamos?

- Vamos!

- Família!Chegamos! – Esme anunciou ao entrar na sala de mão dada com Isabella, os olhos da jovem percorreram a ampla sala de estar lindamente decorada, pousando nas cinco pessoas ali paradas a olhando de um modo no mínimo estranho.

Havia duas moças e três rapazes, um deles lhe chamou a atenção, era alto. Algo nele chamara a atenção de Isabella, e a jovem não sabia o que exatamente.

- Isabella, estes são meus filhos e os Hale, na verdade nos consideramos uma grande família.

- Olá! – Alice disse indo em direção à garota, já que os outros continuavam a olhá-la como se a pobre fosse um alienígena, ou coisa parecida. Talvez pelo seu cabelo preso daquele jeito estranho, ou seriam aqueles óculos horrendos? Perguntava-se enquanto ia cumprimentá-la. – Sou Alice, filha do encantador casal ali! Seja bem vinda, Isabella, não é?

- Isso mesmo, mas pode me chamar de Bella se preferir, o prazer é meu em conhecê-la Alice! – a jovem disse educadamente lhe estendendo a mão, mas Alice a ignorou abraçando a jovem depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Venha, vou lhe apresentar ao restante da família! – segurou firme a mão da jovem guiando-a na direção de Emmett. – Este grandão aqui é meu irmão mais velho, Emmett!

- E ai garota, bem vinda à família! – Emmett passou seus enormes braços em torno de Isabella a erguendo do chão, fazendo com que a jovem soltasse um gemido estranho ao ser pega de surpresa em um abraço esmagador.

- Emmett solte-a, vai machucá-la assim! – Esme o repreendeu como que se fosse um garotinho.

- Desculpa ai, foi mal! – pediu ao colocá-la no chão, Isabella ajeitou os óculos, puxando ar com força, já que mal conseguia respirava.

- Uau!Você é mesmo forte, com um pouco mais de intensidade, provavelmente teria fraturado duas de minhas costelas. – Jasper, Rosálie e Edward trocaram um olhar estranho. – Não se preocupe, já consigo respirar, e acredito que nenhum dano foi causado ao meu cérebro!

- Você fala esquisito! – disparou Emmett, o que fez Isabella sorrir.

Edward sentiu seu estômago dar voltas ao ver aquela garota estranha sorrir para o irmão de forma tão doce. Ela simplesmente não possuía nenhum atrativo, seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam em um rabo preso na nuca, lhe dando um ar de senhora. Suas roupas não valorizavam em nada seu corpo, se é que havia alguma coisa ali para ser valorizada, sem contar naqueles óculos. De onde ela havia tirado aquilo? Eram grandes e estranhos! Definitivamente era muito esquisita! Concluiu por fim, e não entendia o porquê a forma como ela sorriu havia lhe afetado.

- E você é muito engraçado Emmett, e impulsivo, gostei de você! – a ouviu dizer em um tom meigo.

- Também gostei de você, será que eu posso te chamar de Bella?

- Claro que pode!

- Legal! – desta vez ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, e novamente Edward sentiu aquela sensação estranha, algo naquela garota esquisita o perturbava. – Esta gata aqui... – Emmett disse passando o braço pela cintura de Rosálie. – É a minha ursinha... – Isabella franziu o cenho. – A minha garota.

- Tsc! Não liga pra ele, sou Rosálie Hale, namorada dele e amiga da família.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Rosálie. – Bella disse estendendo a mão para a loira que a aceitou em um cumprimento mais formal.

- Aquele bonitão ali... – Alice disse apontando para Jasper. – É Jasper Hale, irmão de Rosálie e meu namorado.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Isabella, seja bem vinda! – Jasper a cumprimentou com um breve aceno.

- O prazer é meu senhor Jasper. – a jovem retribuiu o gesto.

- Oh, por favor, só Jasper!

- Então me chame de Bella, está bem? – ele sorriu assentindo.

- E por fim, o meu outro irmão, Edward! – ela estava ali parada diante dele, Edward pôde ver por detrás daqueles óculos ridículo seus lindos e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

Por um momento, Isabella se perdera na beleza daqueles olhos de um verde fascinante, moldados por longos cílios escuros. Seu olhar era tão intenso e penetrante... Sentiu como se ele pudesse desvendar todos os seus segredos, somente com um olhar. Teve a nítida sensação de já tê-los visto em algum lugar, ou em outro momento, só não sabia precisar quando.

Ele era alto, algo em torno de 1,85 a 1,90. Seus cabelos eram de um tom acobreado, raro de se ver e completamente desgrenhado, o que lhe dava um ar incrivelmente sexy. Seus traços eram perfeitos, dignos de Michelangelo, tamanha perfeição, era sem sombras de duvidas o homem mais lindo que Isabella vira em seus dezesseis anos e oito meses.

- Hey, acorda! – a jovem despertou de seus devaneios com a voz levemente rouca, então sentira um arrepio percorrer sua pele arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca. – Porque tá me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou em um tom rude.

- Desculpe! – Isabella pediu ajeitando os óculos, corando violentamente, não compreendia o que acabara de acontecer, porque seu corpo reagira daquele jeito a sua voz, porque simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-lo? – É que tive a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes.

-Acho difícil, além do mais eu saberia se tivesse visto alguém como você antes, acredite!

- Edward! – Esme ralhou ao ver o constrangimento da garota. – Venha Bella, vou mostrar onde fica seu quarto. – disse estendendo a mão para a jovem.

- Ccom licença. – pediu fazendo uma leve reverencia, acompanhando Esme.

- E quanto a vocês dois... – Esme apontou para Edward, Emmett. - Ajudem seu pai com as malas! – seu tom não dava margens à discussão e os dois marmanjos somente assentiram.

- Venham! – Carlisle disse chamando os dois.

- Vou com vocês! – Jasper se apressou em dizer.

- O que foi aquilo? – Alice disparou assim que os quatro saíram.

- Pelo visto a garota se encantou pelo Ed!- brincou Rosálie. – Coitada, não tem a menor chance!

- Rosálie!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Alice, deu uma boa olhada pra ela? De onde aquela criatura saiu?

- Às vezes você é tão superficial Rose!

- Como é que é?

- Qual é? De uma chance a garota, tudo bem que ela é meio estranha, e se veste como se fosse uma senhora... Mas ela me pareceu bem legal.

- Emm gostou dela!

- Também notei! Em compensação o Ed, viu o modo como falou com ela?

- Sinceramente não entendi o porquê, mas sua mãe ficou uma fera, viu o olhar que lançou pra ele?

- Eu é que não quero estar na pele do meu irmão!

**Enquanto isso, no andar de cima... **

Esme mostrava a jovem os cômodos, indicando a quem pertencia cada suíte, também contara a Isabella que era arquiteta e que havia mudado muita coisa na casa desde que se mudou para lá.

- Do lado leste fica as suítes de Emmett, Edward e Jasper... – Isabella franziu o cenho e Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça. – É que eles passam a maior parte do tempo aqui quando estão na cidade, seus pais viajam muito e...

- Oh, eu compreendo, ainda bem que eles têm a você e Carlisle!

- Você agora também tem a nós, Bella, não se esqueça disto filha!- a jovem somente assentiu.

- Do lado oeste fica as suítes de Alice, Rosálie e a nossa, quando soube que viria pra cá, preparei o sótão pra você, espero que goste. – ela indicou a escada que levava ao quarto de Isabella, a jovem abriu a porta e mal pode crer no que via.

- Oh meu Deus! – o local parecia um loft, havia uma linda cama de casal, que ficava de frente para uma imensa janela. Havia uma escrivaninha e ao seu lado, subia uma pequena estante.

- Soube que gosta muito de livros, poderá acomodá-los nesta estante.

-Sim claro! – Isabella respondeu ainda boquiaberta, biombos separavam o quarto do banheiro, havia uma linda banheira e o reservado. Mais a frente ficava o closet, com um imenso espelho entre as repartições. Não havia portas, era simplesmente maravilhoso. – É lindo Esme, e tão grande.

- É a vantagem de se morar no sótão, gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Olha só para isto, é demais!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Wow! Então era isso que estava aprontando dona Esme? – Emmett disparou ao entrar com duas malas enormes. – Ficou irado!

Edward entrou logo em seguida, seu olhar percorreu por todo o lugar, ele também carregava duas malas, enquanto Jasper trazia uma bolsa de mão e dois estojos.

- Você toca? – perguntou a jovem que mordia o lábio inferior, enquanto rolava em seu s dedos as pontas de seu rabo estranho.

- Violão e violino!

- Isso é maravilhoso! – disse Esme. – Soube que também toca piano, é verdade?

- Sim. – respondeu timidamente.

- Acho que estas são as últimas! – Carlisle disse ao entrar no quarto, colocando as malas junto das outras.

- Quer ajuda?

- Oh, não precisa se incomodar, eu me viro, pode deixar. – Isabella se apressou em dizer.

- Sendo assim, então vou preparar um lanche, deve estar faminta. - Carlisle e os garotos já haviam deixado o quarto. – Peço para chamá-la quando estiver pronto, está bem?

- Obrigada Esme, por tudo!

- Ora, não me agradeça Bella, esta é sua casa e esta é sua família a partir de agora. – a jovem assentiu sem saber o que dizer. – E quanto a Edward...

- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada e...

- Mas eu não, ele foi rude com você desnecessariamente, meu filho não é assim Bella, acredite.

- Tudo bem! Não tem importância, é que... Claro que não nos conhecemos, mas... Eu tive a nítida sensação de já ter visto aqueles olhos antes, não deveria ter dito aquilo, a culpa foi minha!

- Mesmo assim, Edward foi grosseiro e vou ter uma conversinha com ele.

- Oh, não Esme, por favor, eu realmente não e importo!

- E saiba que vocês se conhecem sim... - Isabella franziu o cenho. – Fomos vizinhos está lembrada? Você, Alice, Edward e Emmett, sempre brincavam quando pequenos.

- Verdade?

- Sim, você era muito pequenina ainda, talvez não se lembre!- um sorriso se fez nos lábios da jovem. - Devo ter alguma coisa daquela época em algum lugar, quando encontrar, prometo que mostro a você, está bem?

- Como quiser!

- Vou preparar um lanchinho, até mais querida!

-Até! - Esme desceu encontrando Emmett, Jasper e Edward na sala onde estavam Alice e Rosálie. – Vou providenciar um lanche, e depois eu e o senhor teremos uma conversinha mocinho! – seu tom foi de repreenda.

- Droga! Mais essa agora! – Edward resmungou assim que a mãe saiu, se deixando cair sobre o sofá.

- Porque falou com Bella daquele jeito? O que foi que a coitada fez pra você, Edward? – sua irmã inquiriu o encarando com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Viu o jeito estranho que ficou me olhando? Ouviu o que disse?

- Foi um comentário inocente e você foi um estúpido. - retrucou Alice

- Isso é porque ela é estranha e sem atrativos! – disse Rosálie com certo veneno. – Se fosse uma das garotas de Dartmounth, o idiota estaria todo solicito!

-Isabella não é estranha! – Esme disse em um tom sério.

- Não deveriam julgar um livro pela capa! – a voz de Esme ecoou na sala surpreendendo a todos. –Estão julgando a garota sem ao menos conhecê-la.

- Ela fala esquisito! – justificou Emmett.

- Viu o modo como se veste? Sem contar aqueles óculos medonhos! – disse Rosálie, Esme revirou os olhos.

- Estão sendo superficiais! – Esme disse em tom de repreenda. –Aquela garota viveu por dez anos em um internato, o que esperavam uma Paris Hilton? Isabella é uma garota incrível, deem uma chance a ela e verão o que eu e seu pai vimos! Garanto a vocês que irão se surpreender!

- Mamãe tem razão, não custa dar uma chance a ela. – para a surpresa de todos, fora Emmett quem dissera. – A Bellinha tem aquele jeitinho estranho, mas é legal!

- Bellinha? – replicou Edward.

- E quanto a você mocinho! Saiba que me decepcionou Edward! Porque a tratou de forma tão rude?

- Porque ele é um idiota, fato!

- Quieta Alice! – a jovem se calou com o olhar da mãe. – Saiba que ela só disse aquilo, porque realmente pensa já ter visto seu olhar em algum lugar, e tem toda a razão.

- O que?

- Pensei que fosse uma cantada!

- Emmett!

- Como assim?Não me lembro de tê-la visto antes. – Edward disse ignorando o comentário idiota do irmão.

- Eles foram nossos vizinhos Edward, você, Emm e Alice brincavam com ela o tempo todo.

- Verdade? - o tom de Alice deixava claro sua perplexidade. – Caramba! Também não a reconheci, na verdade nem mesmo me lembrava deste fato.

-O que é natural, isso foi há muito tempo, eram muito pequenos e Isabella era praticamente um bebê. Ela vai precisar de todos nós, não deve estar sendo nada fácil para esta garota mudar sua vida assim de forma tão brusca! Tentem se colocar no lugar dela por um momento, aquela garota lá em cima acaba de perder os pais, não pôde se despedir, nem ao menos sepultá-los, foi tirada do lugar onde crescera e...

- Tadinha, deve estar assustada! – disse Alice.

- O relacionamento dela com os pais não era dos melhores! Eu amava Renée e Charlie, e não estou que julgando, mas o que fizeram com esta garota foi...

-O que fizeram Esme? – perguntou Rosálie.

- Pelo que Jenks nos disse, quando descobriram que Isabella tinha um QI muito acima da media, simplesmente a mandaram para o internato em Londres, ela tinha apenas seis anos de idade! Havia sido mandada para um lugar do outro lado do oceano, sozinha! Charlie e Renée eram muito dedicados e focados no trabalho, tanto que negligenciaram sua única filha, mesmo ela sendo uma criança brilhante! – Rosálie e Jasper sabiam perfeitamente como era ser negligenciados, vivera isso na carne, se não fossem os Cullen, teriam sido criados pelos empregados. – Ela vai precisar muito de todos nós... – Esme prosseguiu. – Não digo que precisam ser os melhores amigos, mas não a julguem tão duramente, deem uma chance a ela de mostrar o quão é especial.

- Tem razão mãe! Eu não me importo com o jeito dela, e muito menos a diferença de idade, ela parece ser bem legal.

- Emm está certo, pode contar comigo, mamãe! – Alice disse abraçando a mãe.

- Comigo também Esme!

- Pode contar comigo também! – Jasper concordou enquanto Edward revirava os olhos.

- Será que posso contar com você também filho? – Esme perguntou para Edward que soltou um longo suspiro, realmente havia sido grosseiro sem necessidade, mas de certa forma aquela garota o deixava nervoso, e não fazia a menor ideia do por que.

- Não prometo nada! – respondeu simplesmente.

- Ótimo, comece indo chamá-la para o lanche! – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram.

- O que?

- Me ouviu perfeitamente, suba e a traga para o lanche, agora! – seu tom não deixava margem à discussão.

"_**Mais essa agora! Droga**_!" – não se atreveu vocalizar seus pensamentos, não com sua mãe ali, Esme era um encanto de criatura, mas sabia ser assustadora às vezes. As coisas que dissera sobre a garota ainda ecoavam em sua mente quando estancou ao se aproximar do sótão.

Ouviu o som de um violino, tocava Who wants to live forever, fechou os olhos recostando-se na parede ao lado da porta, apreciando a belíssima musica. A garota era talentosa, não se podia negar... Curioso, abriu a porta lentamente para dar uma espiadinha.

A vira em frente às enormes janelas, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e caia por duas costas formando lindos cachos nas pontas, estava de olhos fechados, concentrada no que fazia. Os fracos raios de sol que anunciavam o final da tarde deixam seus cabelos em um tom avermelhado, semelhante a mogno, lindos! Concluiu Edward.

Deu duas batidas de leve na porta já aberta com o susto a jovem se desconcentrou e o som esganiçado do violino fez ambos se encolhessem.

- Cristo, que susto! – Isabella disse empurrando os óculos para cima, novamente sentiu os um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e os pelos de sua nuca eriçar ao ouvir aquela voz. – De onde você surgiu?

- Desculpe! Minha mãe pediu para chama-la, não foi minha intenção te assustar. Você toca muito bem! – a jovem se surpreendeu com o elogio, ainda mais depois do modo como falara com ela lá em baixo.

- Não ouvi você chamar, desculpe! – pediu timidamente. – É que estava tão absorta no que estava fazendo que...

- Eu notei, toca há muito tempo?

- Desde os seis anos! – disse dando de ombros como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

-Realmente toca muito bem.

- Obrigada! Você toca?

-Piano e violão, e arranho um pouco na guitarra! - observando a figura do homem parado próximo à porta, com as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans, Isabella notara o quanto seus traços eram simétricos, ele era de uma beleza digna dos anjos. – Algum problema? – Edward perguntou ao ver o modo como ela o olhava.

- O que? – as sobrancelhas bem delineadas da jovem se uniram em confusão.

- Porque tá me olhando assim?

- Desculpe! – pediu corando, aquele rubor nas bochechas dela o deixou encantado, não se lembrava da última vez que vira uma garota corar de forma tão inocente.

- Não precisa se desculpar, só gostaria de saber o que tanto pensava enquanto me olhava daquele jeito.

- Seus traços... – Edward franziu o cenho. – Eles são simétricos! Sabia que a simetria dos traços indica que a pessoa tem genes de alta qualidade? Em algumas culturas se escolhem o par pela simetria de seus traços, pois a próxima geração será ainda mais simétrica, sabia? – Isabela disparou em um fôlego só.

-Eehh, não!

-Provavelmente não... – murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior, Edward não deixara aquele gesto escapar, e se perguntava se aquela garota tinha noção do quanto aquilo havia sido sexy?

"_**Provavelmente não!" **_– respondeu mentalmente a sua própria pergunta.

- Acho melhor não deixarmos sua mãe esperando. – a jovem disse constrangida, com um leve sotaque britânico, deixou o violino sobre a cama e seguiu em direção à porta. Ao passar por Edward, sentiu o perfume masculino lhe invadir as narinas, era tão envolvente... Isabella sentiu o coração bater tão forte que por um momento temeu que ele pudesse de alguma forma ouvi-lo, enquanto uma sensação completamente desconhecida tomava conta de si e a jovem estacou diante dele.

Edward ficou tenso quando Isabella estancou diante de si, ela estava tão próxima que ele pôde sentir o aroma delicado de morango que exalava de seus cabelos, assim como um perfume suave que vinha dela. Algo tão doce, tão delicioso, que precisou conter o impulso de deslizar a ponta do nariz por sua pele branquinha.

Os óculos haviam escorregado e Edward se perdeu na beleza daqueles olhos castanhos, pareciam chocolate derretido, quentes e expressivos, os mais expressivos que já vira. Empertigou-se ao notar que aquela menina de certa forma mexia com ele, uma sensação desconhecida tomava conta de si cada vez que ela o olhava daquela forma e aquilo o punha nervoso.

Ambos sobressaltaram ao toque do celular de Edward, que o retirou do bolso olhando o visor, sorriu ao ver que se tratava de Tanya. – Tenho que ir, tchau! – saiu descendo apressadamente as escadas enquanto atendia ao telefonema.

Isabella levou alguns segundos para reagir e só então fechou a porta do quarto e desceu, não havia ninguém na sala e ela só conhecia o andar de cima, e não tinha a menor ideia de por onde começar a procurar, já que a casa era enorme.

Timidamente seguiu pela enorme sala que era interligada a outra, ficou encantada com o belíssimo steinway preto, havia outros instrumentos ali, mas aquele piano era sem duvida a estrela principal. Também notou que havia uma espécie de divã e um belíssimo sofá em uma das paredes, do outro lado uma parede toda em vidro com duas enormes portas que davam para uma belíssima área verde, um pedaço de paraíso, deduziu a jovem, tamanha a beleza daquele jardim.

Saiu do que deduziu ser a sala de musica e seguiu encontrando uma porta toda trabalhada com entalhes, a abriu hesitante e seu queixo literalmente caiu. Era uma espécie de biblioteca, todas as paredes da grande sala continham livros de cima abaixo.

Havia uma mesa de carvalho, com alguns entalhes, na parede atrás dela, reconheceu um belíssimo Rembrandt. Passou os olhos pela imensidão de livros, havia tantos títulos. Voltou a sua busca indo para o lado oposto e logo ouviu vozes, vindo da bela sala de jantar.

- Ué, o Ed não foi te chamar? Porque demorou tanto? – Emmett perguntou levando um cutucão de Rosálie.

-Desculpem fazê-los esperar, é que ainda não conheço esta parte da casa e acabei me perdendo!

- Oh querida, me desculpe, mas onde está Edward, porque ele não veio com você?

-Pensei que era pra chamá-la, não sabia que teria que ser seu guia! – o próprio respondeu por detrás da jovem, que estremeceu ao sentir aquele arrepio na nuca.

- Não se preocupe, já aprendi o caminho! – Isabella respondeu ao recuperar-se, indo para um dos lugares vagos.

- Onde se meteu cara? – Emmett perguntou ao irmão.

- Estava falando com Tanya, ela ligou avisando que virá passar um tempo conosco. – respondeu sentando-se no seu lugar de costume.

- Tanya é uma digamos que prima de Carlisle, querida. – Esme disse a Bella que somente assentiu.

- É digamos que, namorada do Ed!- provocou Emmett imitando a mãe.

-Não somos namorados seu idiota! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Oh sim claro, são amigos com benefícios! – Emmett riu diante ao olhar mordaz de Edward.

- Depois de comermos, vou mostrar a você o restante da casa! – disse Esme tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Como desejar. – Isabella respondeu polidamente, enquanto tentava compreender a dor incomoda em seu peito, não entendia porque a afetara tanto o fato dele ter alguém.

- Por onde esteve? Disse que se perdeu? – Alice tentou puxar assunto.

- Quando desci não havia ninguém na sala, segui tentando encontrar alguém e acabei em uma belíssima sala, com um steinway maravilhoso e...

-É a sala de musica, e o piano pertence a Edward! – a matriarca se apressou em dizer.

- Parabéns, é um belíssimo piano.

- Obrigado!

- E aquele jardim é de tirar o fôlego, de tão lindo!

-Agora sim você a ganhou Bella! – Alice brincou. – Mamãe tem muito orgulho de seus jardins, especialmente aquele, foi ela mesma que o projetou, sabia?

- Jura? Parabéns Esme, é um lugar magnífico, assim como a biblioteca.

-Vejo que conheceu meu escritório? – o tom de Carlisle foi divertido.

- Sim, desculpe pela minha intromissão.

- Não por isso! E ai, gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei... – a jovem estava realmente empolgada. – Há tantos livros, tantos títulos, e aquela gravura de Rembrandt é linda!

- Conhece Rembrandt? – perguntou surpreso.

- Um pouco, seu estilo se divide em duas fases distintas, na primeira fase de sua vida, teve a evidente influência de Pieter Lastman, que estudou com Caravaggio em Roma. Ele mostrava um contraste muito grande com a iluminação da tela, o que conferia grande dramaticidade as suas obras que tinham temas bíblicos ou mitológicos. Era intenso em retratar as expressões de seus personagens o que colaborava com a dramaticidade da obra! Na segunda fase que se deu início por volta de 1640, Rembrandt utilizava mais profusão a monocromia em tons dourados, uma influencia clara de Caravaggio que fora um dos grandes mestres do chiaroscuro, uma técnica de justa posição entre luzes e sombras cujo resultado final é impressionante! Esta técnica foi criada por Leonardo da Vincci sabia? – novamente a jovem disparou em um fôlego só, todos a olhavam atônitos.

- Uau! Estou impressionado! – Carlisle disse ainda perplexo.

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei! – a jovem pediu mordendo o lábio inferior o que chamou a atenção de Edward, na verdade ele tinha os olhos fixos nos lábios dela e aquele detalhe não passou despercebido por Alice.

- De onde tirou tanta informação? – Jasper perguntou admirado com a riqueza de detalhes que descrevera o tal artista.

- Eu costumava passar muito tempo na biblioteca do St. Claire, lendo! – disse dando de ombros.

- Amanhã vocês podem mostrar a Bella os limites da propriedade, assim como os animais. – sugeriu Esme.

- Sabe montar Bellinha? – a jovem sorriu diante ao modo carinhoso como Emmett a chamara.

- Não, confesso que jamais tive contato com animais, tirando os ratinhos e sapos que salvei da morte certa nas aulas de dessecação, é claro! – a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala, e ele foi acompanhado por Carlisle, Jasper, Rosálie e Alice, assim como Esme, já Edward esboçou um pequeno sorriso. - Fomos ao zoológico de Londres algumas vezes, mas nunca pude me aproximar o suficiente deles e no St. Claire não era permitido ter animais.

- Ótimo, amanhã vou te apresentar a vários deles! – o grandalhão disse piscando para a jovem que corou.

- Jura? – perguntou empurrando os óculos para cima, Emmett assentiu e um lindo sorriso se fez nos lábios da jovem.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_Eu pensei que só tivesse que revisar a fic, mas não sei o que houve com o arquivo, mas estão faltando partes importantes, portanto estou tendo que reescrevê-la! _

_A sorte é que eu a tenho de cor e salteada na memória de tantas vezes que li! _

_Beijos lindas e até breve! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Semana complicada, mas aqui está! **

**Beijos e até terça! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário. **

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

Depois do lanche, Alice se ofereceu para mostrar o restante da casa para Bella, Rosálie a acompanhou enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Edward foram para a sala de vídeos. Já Carlisle foi para o seu escritório e Esme subiu para o seu quarto.

- Tanya vai vir mesmo pra cá? –Emmett perguntou ao irmão se jogando sobre o sofá.

-Vai, mas só daqui a um mês, segundo ela, está em Milão com as irmãs, fazendo compras.

-Não consigo entender esta obcessão de mulher por compras... – disse Emmett. – Ainda mais cruzar o oceano pra isso! – Edward e Jasper concordavam plenamente.

- Tá na cara que ela vai vir por sua causa, mano! Ainda rola um lance entre vocês?

- Tanya é linda e muito sedutora... – Edward disse com um sorriso sacana. – Não é nada fácil resistir à tentação!

- Com certeza não... – concordou o irmão. – Se bem que aquela ali é louca por você a um tempão.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com o Emm. - disse Jasper. – Porque não fica com ela de uma vez? Apesar de que, lembro-me que Jane Volturi andava se gabando do fato de estar com você, pouco antes de virmos pra cá.

- Não vai rolar! Jane é muito pegajosa, tratei de deixar bem claro que eu não to a fim de compromisso! – seu irmão e seu cunhado sorriram meneando a cabeça, definitivamente o homem tinha aversão a compromisso. – Sabe que nunca menti para uma garota, se quiser é nos meus termos, o que não falta é mulher.

- Tá falando assim porque ainda não encontrou a mulher certa. – garantiu o amigo e cunhado.

- Acreditei ter encontrado uma vez e viu no que deu. – o semblante de Edward havia mudado completamente.

- Victória nunca foi à mulher certa pra você e sabe disso! – afirmou Emmett, nunca gostara de Victória.

- Nem todo mundo tem a sorte que o papai e vocês dois tiveram, acho que minha chance passou!

– Ela está por ai, em algum lugar mano, e quando encontrá-la, ira saber. – insistiu seu irmão.

- Como souberam que eram elas?

- Quando vi minha Rose pela primeira vez... Putz cara, ela me deixava nervoso, às vezes me sentia um otário, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir... – Edward sorriu com a cara de bobo do irmão ao falar da namorada. – Eu olhava para aquela garota linda de olhos azuis e dizia a mim mesmo... _'Um dia ela vai ser a minha garota, aquela com quem vou passar o resto dos meus dias!'_

- Mesmo com todas aquelas brigas? – provocou Edward.

- Ah! Isso faz parte! Fazer o que? Eu amo aquela mulher e seu gênio forte! – o irmão e o cunhado riram pra valer.

- E você Jazz? Como soube que Alice era a sua garota? – Jasper soltou um longo suspiro voltando sua atenção para Edward.

- Me encantei por ela no momento em que a vi, Alice era tão meiga e tão linda...

-Tem certeza que a gente tá falando da mesma pessoa? – Emmett o provocou.

- Mas sua irmã era mais nova e eu ainda estava enrolado com Maria na época, além do mais, Alice era irmã caçula dos meus melhores amigos, e isso me deixou meio...

- Acovardado? Eu entendo, sou mesmo assustador! – seu cunhado se gabou estufando o peito largo.

- Vá à merda Emm! – Jasper esbravejou lhe atirando a almofada. -O fato é que eu havia me apaixonado completamente por ela, e ficar longe de Alice era simplesmente inconcebível. Fiz o que achei certo, rompi com Maria e me declarei a Alice, eu a amo e sem sombras de duvidas a quero comigo, ao meu lado, para o resto da minha vida.

- É como eu lhe disse meu caro irmão cabeçudo... – Emmett disse jogando seu enorme braço sobre ombro do irmão. - Sua garota está ai em algum lugar, e quando a vir, vai sentir aqui... – disse apontando para o coração de Edward. – Acredite em mim mano você vai saber!

- Confesso que cheguei a pensar que Tanya fosse a sua garota! – Edward fez uma careta diante ao comentário do cunhado. – Sempre se deram tão bem!

- Não acho que isso seja um requisito, certo, veja sua irmã e Emmett!

- Tem razão!

-Tanya e eu nos damos muito bem, em todos os sentidos se é que me entende! Mas sinto que falta algo.

- O que?

- Este é o ponto, nem eu mesmo sei.

- Vai saber quando encontrar a sua garota! – repetiu Emmett.

- Quer parar de dizer isso! Já disse que não vou me amarrar a ninguém, ninguém!

- Diz isso agora, quando sua garota chegar, vai mudar de opinião! – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, seu irmão às vezes era irritante.

- Mas... Mudando de assunto... – disse Jasper chamando a atenção do cunhado antes que ele matasse o irmão. – Como foi com Isabella?

- O que? – Edward se empertigou no sofá. - Como assim? O que tem ela? – Jasper o encarou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, estranhando a reação do amigo e cunhado.

- Falou com ela? Pediu desculpas por sua grosseria?

- Não.

- Não? E o que tanto fez lá em cima? – a imagem da jovem diante da janela tocando violino lhe veio à mente de Edward, aqueles olhos castanhos lhe vieram à mente, tão quentes e expressivos... Assim como aquele perfume que exalava de sua pele.

- Edward? Edward? – despertou com o cutucão que seu irmão lhe dera. – Cara, em que mundo você tava?

- O que disse?

- Porque não se desculpou com a Bellinha? A garota é gente fina, porque tá de implicância.

- Não estou implicando, só achei estranho o modo como me olhou, só isso!

- Nove entre dez garotas te olham completamente embasbacadas, e nunca vi você sendo grosseiro com elas. – ironizou Jasper.

- Não sei dizer tá legal... – esbravejou impaciente. – Há algo naquela garota que...

- Que? – seu irmão o incentivou.

- Será que dá pra largar do meu pé?

- Tudo bem estressadinho! – Emmett disse com um gesto de rendição.

- Confesso que fiquei impressionado com o modo como falou sobre o quadro no escritório de seu pai. – Jasper comentou aleatoriamente.

- Ela toca violino! – Edward disse com o olhar perdido.

- Toca? – seu irmão perguntou surpreso.

- Jamais ouvi alguém tocar daquela forma, com tanta paixão... É muito talentosa, tenho que reconhecer. –seu cunhado e seu irmão o olhavam de forma estranha. – O que?Porque tão me olhando assim? Só estou dizendo por que quando fui chamá-la, ela estava tocando. – disse na defensiva.

- Viram o modo como Alice olha pra ela, sou capaz de apostar que a tampinha está maquinando algo. Tenho até pena da Bellinha!

- Pode apostar! – Edward e Jasper concordaram entre risos.

**Enquanto isso... **

Alice e Rosálie mostravam a Isabella o restante dos cômodos, enquanto cravejavam a jovem de perguntas e em poucos minutos sabiam muito de Isabella assim como a jovem sabia delas.

Idade, gosto musical, aniversário entre outras coisas, Isabella sentiu-se muito a vontade com as duas, havia gostado muito delas. Descobriu que Alice também era de setembro, e que havia dois anos de diferença entre elas, já Rosálie havia quatro anos.

Também descobrira que Jasper como Rosálie, obviamente tinha vinte anos, que Edward completaria vinte e um em junho e que Emmett tinha vinte e dois recém-feitos.

- E vocês moram todos aqui? – perguntou ajeitando seus óculos, Alice notara que a garota fazia muito aquilo.

- Acabo de concluir o colégio e estou me mudando para Hanover também, vou cursar moda! Sou apaixonada por moda! - Alice dizia empolgada. – Emmett e Edward, já moram lá, assim como Jazz e Rose, estudamos em Dartmounth!

- Eu e os garotos estudamos... – Rosálie a provocou. – Lembre de que é seu primeiro ano, caloura! – em resposta, Alice lhe deu de língua e foi impossível Isabella não rir com a cena.

- Deve ser legal ter irmãos, amigos sempre por perto, alguém com quem possa contar. – o olhar triste da jovem deixava claro que ela fora privada daquilo também.

- Não teve amigos onde estudava? – o tom de Alice não demonstrava pena e sim ternura.

- Não entre os alunos, éramos no máximo colegas de estudos. – Isabella disse dando de ombros. – Mas sempre pude contar com o carinho e a amizade da irmã Mary assim como da irmã Prudence.

- Não sei se conseguiria viver em um colégio onde só tem garotas e freiras, acho que enlouqueceria! – Rosálie disse em um tom dramático, arrancando risos de Alice e Isabella.

- Vivi no St. Claire desde os seis anos, para mim era perfeitamente normal!

- Mas como era viver lá? Vocês ficavam enclausuradas somente rezando e estudando? – a jovem não se conteve e explodiu em uma gargalhada.

- Desculpe! – pediu tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Mas acredito que esteja confundindo um internato com um convento, Rosálie!

- Não é a mesma coisa? – novamente a jovem riu.

- Claro que não, não ficamos enclausuradas, temos liberdade para ir e vir, desde que respeitemos certas regras e normas. Cada interna tem seu dormitório, e uma vez por mês havia eventos onde nos reuníamos com os garotos do colégio St. Thomas.

- E você conheceu algum gatinho por lá?

- Rose! – Alice a repreendeu.

- Nunca gostei muito de frequentar estes eventos, preferia ficar no meu dormitório ou na biblioteca.

- Por quê? – desta vez foi Alice quem perguntou.

- Bom, pra começar, Emily Thompson e suas garotas geralmente monopolizavam a atenção deles, uma vez Charles Stanford demonstrou certo interesse em mim, confesso que achei estranho no inicio, afinal ele era muito popular entre os garotos do St. Thomas.

-Jura? –havia incredulidade na voz de Rosálie e sua cunhada a repreendeu com o olhar.

- Mas isso era pra ser uma coisa boa, não é?

- E ele era gato? – perguntou Rosálie antes mesmo que Isabella respondesse a pergunta de Alice.

- Oh sim, era muito bonito e muito cruel também!

- Por quê?

- Porque descobri que toda aquela atenção dispensada a mim, não passava de uma aposta, entre ele e Emily, aquela garota simplesmente me odeia, fato.

- Por quê? Se você mesma disse que ela era a mais popular do colégio?

- Os motivos eu sinceramente não sei, mas desde que chegara ao colégio implicava comigo, não admitia perder para mim, em nada!

- Inveja! Pura e simples! – a loira afirmou convicta.

- De que? Olha bem pra mim Rosálie, se você a visse! Emily é linda, popular e...

- Pelo que mamãe nos disse, você era considerada a melhor aluna do colégio! – apontou Alice. – A mais talentosa e a mais inteligente, esta ai o motivo! Há quanto tempo ela e o tal garoto aprontaram com você?

- Têm uns dois anos aproximadamente, depois disso, nunca mais participei de eventos do tipo, preferia a companhia de um bom livro e dos biscoitos da irmã Prudence! Ela e a irmã Mary costumavam dizer que homens não são confiáveis, ainda mais os belos!

- Você precisa de ajuda, urgente! – disparou Rosálie. – Não se preocupe, está em excelentes mãos! – Alice sorriu revirando os olhos. – Alice e eu ajudaremos você, Bella.

- Me ajudar? Ajudar em que exatamente?

- Se confiar em nós, não irá se arrepender Bella, eu garanto! – algo no sorriso de Rosálie deixou Isabella um tanto apreensiva.

- Devo ter medo? – sussurrou para Alice.

- Hump! – grunhiu a loira. - Não deixe esse rostinho de anjo te enganar, minha cara, Alice é ainda pior que eu! – acusou a loira.

-Mudando de assunto... – disse Alice ignorando a cunhada propositalmente. – Já sabe o que fará daqui por diante? Pretende ir para que universidade? Soube que tem várias opções.

- Honestamente eu não faço ideia do que fazer, eu tinha planos de passar as férias com meus pais e contar a eles sobre os convites que recebi e pedir a opinião deles, no entanto agora... Não sei o que fazer ou o que pensar.

- É natural, talvez leve um tempo, mas lembre-se de que estaremos aqui para o que precisar!

-Obrigada, de verdade! – a jovem agradeceu visivelmente emocionada.

- Como é ser um gênio, Bella? – Isabella olhou para a loira se perguntando de onde teria vindo àquela pergunta, já Alice revirava os olhos, para ela, não havia duvidas de que Rose era a alma gêmea de seu irmão mais velho!

- Oh Deus, Rosálie! Estou longe de ser um gênio, só tenho certa facilidade em absorver informações, aprendo muito rápido! – respondeu por fim empurrando os óculos.

- Gostaria de lhe dizer que para mim seria uma honra ser sua amiga, de verdade! – Alice disse de coração e estava sendo sincera.

- Faço dela as minhas palavras! – retificou Rosálie, adicionando. – Seja bem vinda à turma! – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro sentindo uma imensa alegria interior, havia gostado muito daquelas duas, apesar do jeitinho meio maluco delas. Havia algo nas duas garotas diante de si que lhe transmitia confiança.

- Lamento muito pelo que houve com seus pais! – as palavras de Alice fizeram com que Isabella soltasse um som estranho, não era bem um riso, se parecia mais com um grunhido.

- Pode parecer insensível de minha parte o que vou dizer, mas... – a jovem hesitou por um momento. – Penso que... Talvez se não fossem tão obsecados por trabalho, festas e badalações... Estivessem vivos.

- Pelo visto não tinha um bom relacionamento com eles! – Alice lançou um olhar reprovador para a cunhada.

- Para isso eu precisava conviver com eles, concorda? – Rose e Alice sentiram em suas palavras a mágoa que Isabella trazia dentro de si, Rosálie segurou firme a mão da jovem.

- Acredite Bella, eu te entendo perfeitamente! – disse esboçando um sorriso. - Mas tivemos a sorte de ter os Cullen por perto, vai amá-los, tenho certeza! Esme e Carlisle... Não existe no mundo, pais melhores do que eles!

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você, meus pais são tudo! E se der uma chance a eles, Bella, a nós, não irá se arrepender, eu garanto a você!

A jovem nada disse, em um gesto ao qual não estava familiarizada, abraçou Alice, e Rosálie logo se juntou ao abraço. As três retornaram a sala rindo e falando sem parar, o que deixou os três marmanjos de boca aberta, se perguntando o que haveria acontecido?

-Obrigada Alice, Rosálie, acredito que eu não me perco mais de agora em diante. – Isabella disse em um tom divertido.

- Não por isso! – disse Alice. - Foi muito bom conversar com você, Bella, te conhecer melhor.

- Também gostei muito, vejo vocês amanhã?

- Com certeza! Amanhã mostraremos a você as belezas do rancho Cullen! – Alice sacudiu as sobrancelhas e Isabella não conteve o riso.

- Você é uma figura Alice!

- Vejo que as três se deram muito bem! – Emmett disse chamando a atenção das garotas pra si, ao notar a presença de Edward, Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, evitando olhá-lo. Nem se dera conta de que ele tinha os olhos fixos nela desde que chegara com as outras duas.

- Sabe Bellinha? – o grandão se levantou aproximando-se da jovem, jogando seu enorme braço sobre seus ombros. – Posso te chamar de Bellinha, não é? – a jovem sorriu e novamente Edward sentiu aquela sensação lhe invadir, era um sorriso tão lindo, tão puro.

- Se te faz feliz, não vejo problema algum! – disse dando de ombros.

- Já que viveu durante tantos anos, enclausurada naquele, digamos que, internato, o que acha de irmos dar um role pela cidade?

- Bom, como já expliquei a sua namorada, eu estive em um internato e não em um convento, Emmett! Quanto a ir conhecer a cidade, agradeço pelo convite, mas não posso.

- Por quê?

- Temos um compromisso amanhã, está lembrado? Além do mais, tenho muita coisa pra fazer, desculpe!

- Tudo bem, a gente vai outro dia!

- Agora se me dão licença, preciso me recolher, tenham uma boa noite!

Isabella subiu e ao chegar ao sótão, soltou um grande suspiro, ainda tinha toda àquela bagunça para organizar, mas tudo que desejava naquele momento era um banho e cair na cama.

E foi exatamente o que fez, depois de um delicioso banho, sento-se diante do enorme espelho de seu closet e tentou trançar seu cabelo, mas não foi muito bem sucedida. Organizou mais algumas coisas até que o cansaço a venceu e finalmente foi pra cama.

**Horas mais tarde... **

Isabella despertou sentindo seu estômago roncar, sabia que aquilo aconteceria, afinal, havia pegado no sono e acabou não jantando. Sentou-se na cama levando a mão sobre o estômago resmungão, perguntou-se se seria falta de educação de sua parte descer pra comer algo?

- Provavelmente estão todos dormindo Isabella! – disse a si mesma jogando as pernas para fora da cama. Abriu a porta com cuidado e ao sair viu que a casa estava na penumbra. – Droga! Provavelmente eu vá me arrebentar nessa escada! – a jovem notara que esquecera os óculos e por um momento cogitou voltar para pegá-los, mas seu estômago roncou ainda mais forte. – Tudo bem, eu vou, mas se algo pior acontecer, a culpa é sua, estômago idiota!

Desceu até chegar ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos, fez uma careta ao ver que ainda havia mais um lance de escadas, agarrou-se ao corrimão e desceu bem devagar. Uma vez no andar de baixo, seguiu em direção à cozinha, agradeceu ao fato da lua iluminá-la, assim não precisaria acender a luz. Abriu a geladeira a procura do leite quando...

- Se perdeu outra vez? – Isabella levou a mão à boca para conter o grito, sentiu os pelos de sua nuca eriçar ao ouvir aquela voz, virou-se de forma brusca e ele estava ali, parado na porta da cozinha a olhando de um jeito estranho.

-Edward?

- Isabella? – era a primeira vez que ela o ouvira pronunciar seu nome, e aprovou o modo como ficou em sua voz.

Por sua vez, Edward se perguntava o que diabos aquela garota fazia ali, e vestida daquele jeito? Simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela! Seus cabelos escapavam de uma trança mal feita, estava descalça e vestia um shortinho curto com uma regatinha que tinha moldava seus pequenos seios. Mesmo na penumbra não pôde deixar de notar que Isabella tinha belas formas.

- O que faz aqui à uma hora destas? – perguntou ao limpar a garganta, indo até o interruptor, acendendo a luz, a jovem fez uma careta até que seus olhos se ajustassem a claridade. Notou que Isabella não usava óculos, e em sua opinião, ficava bem melhor sem eles. Definitivamente a garota possuía um belo corpo, apesar dos pequenos seios.

- Desculpe se te acordei, é que adormeci e acabei não jantando, acordei faminta!

- Eu também! – ele respondeu divertido para surpresa dela. - Tem o costume de comer de madrugada? – disse indo em direção à geladeira retirando algumas coisas.

- Só quando estou nervosa! – respondeu tão rápido que Edward sorriu e Isabella deslumbrou-se com tamanha beleza, era um sorriso meio torto e tão sedutor que a jovem sentiu seu estômago dar voltas e mordeu o lábio com força para evitar pagar o mico de suspirar diante dele. – Mas no internato não podíamos circular depois do horário, então irmã Prudence sempre deixava um copo de leite e biscoitos em meu dormitório.

- Irmã Prudence?

- Sim, ela é a responsável pela cozinha do St. Claire, uma ótima cozinheira e faz os melhores biscoitos que já comi em minha vida.

- O que quer comer? – Edward perguntou para sua surpresa.

- Qualquer coisa, um copo de leite com biscoitos pra mim está perfeito, não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo, vou fazer um lanche pra mim, quer?

- Se não for atrapalhar, quer ajuda?

- Sente-se. – pediu apontando a banqueta diante do balcão, a jovem virou-se e Edward não pôde deixar de acompanhá-la com o olhar, tinha um quadril bem moldado e um traseiro de primeira, sem contar nas coxas. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se concentrar no lanche.

- Sempre desce pra assaltar a geladeira ou hoje foi uma exceção à regra?

- Costume antigo, ficou pior quando fui para Dartmounth.

- Eu soube que estuda lá, o que está cursando?

- Veterinária, ultimo ano, mas farei especialização em equinos. – Edward não entendia o porquê disse aquilo?

- Gosta de cavalos?

- Muito!

-Sua mãe me disse que...

- Esme é minha tia! – novamente Edward se perguntava por que disse algo tão intimo a ela? O que diabos estava acontecendo, ele mal conhecia aquela garota?

-Não? – havia surpresa na voz da jovem.

- Sou sobrinho dela, meus pais morreram em um acidente quando eu tinha três anos.

- Entendo, eu sinto muito, não sabia, me desculpe!

- Você não tinha como saber não é? E para de se desculpar por tudo, tá ok? – ele disparara em um tom seco, Isabella tinha os olhos arregalados e Edward sentiu vontade de arrancar a própria língua, se perguntando o que diabo estava acontecendo com ele? Havia feito de novo, foi grosseiro com ela sem motivo. – Aqui está... – disse colocando o lanche diante de Isabella. – Quer suco ou leite?

- Leite! – a voz da jovem não passou de um sussurro, e ela evitava olhá-lo nos olhos e Edward sentiu-se mal com aquilo, a serviu, servindo-se de suco em seguida.

Bella comeu em silêncio, assim como Edward, ao terminarem, a jovem insistiu e lavou os copos e os pratos enquanto ele guardava as coisas.

- Obrigada pelo lanche, estava muito bom. – agradeceu indo em direção à porta.

- Espera! – Edward pediu segurando sua mão, Bella sentiu um formigamento que se espalhou por todo seu corpo, fazendo seu corpo todo estremecer, jamais sentira aquilo em sua vida.

Edward sentiu a maciez daquela pele branca, seu coração batia descompassado, já tocara várias mulheres e jamais havia se sentido daquela forma, jamais.

- Isabella...

- Bella, gosto que me chame de Bella. – o corrigiu, sua voz não passou de um sussurro, ainda estava imersa nas sensações que aquele homem lhe causava.

- Tudo bem, Bella! – novamente a jovem sentiu aquele arrepio na nuca. – Desculpe, não deveria ter falado com você daquela forma, eu... – seu olhar encontrou o dela e novamente Edward se viu preso naquele par de olhos cor de chocolate, tão doces e intensos... Lindos, simplesmente lindos.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior com força, Edward a segurava tão firme, e a olhava de uma forma que... Havia tanta intensidade naqueles olhos verdes que a jovem se viu presa a ele. Sentiu um desejo quase incontrolável de simplesmente beijá-lo, sentir o sabor daqueles lábios tentadoramente perfeitos.

-Ttenho que ir. – a jovem chutou-se mentalmente por gaguejar.

- Será que pode me desculpar por ser um estúpido? – Edward insistiu, ela estava tão perto, notou pequenas sardas e seu nariz arrebitadinho. Sem contar naquela boca que parecia pedir pra ser beijada.

- Você não é estúpido... – Isabella sussurrou, um sorriso se fez em seus lábios e Edward ficou encantado. – Provavelmente sofra de um transtorno bipolar, mas com certeza não é um estúpido! – disse divertida, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

Inclinou-se aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela, notou que a respiração da jovem estava suspensa, novamente foi invadido por aquele perfume delicioso. – Boa noite Bella! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, estalando um beijo em sua bochecha, saindo em seguida.

Isabella permaneceu ali, imóvel, sentindo como se o seu coração fosse saltar pela boca a qualquer momento, levou a mão ao rosto e um sorriso bobo se fez em seus lábios. Havia algo naquele homem que mexia demais com ela, Isabella tinha a nítida sensação de que Edward seria sua perdição, fato! Foi em direção ao interruptor e apagou as luzes, voltando para o seu quarto.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Amanhã tem feita pra mim, beijos! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Como o prometido! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Como de costume, Isabella despertara cedo aquela manhã, depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal, vestiu um jeans e uma camiseta, com seus inseparáveis tênis. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, estendeu sua cama e organizou mais um pouco de suas coisas antes de descer.

-Bom dia filha, acordou cedo! – Esme disse ao vê-la, estava sozinha na cozinha preparando panquecas.

- Bom dia, precisa de ajuda?

- Sabe cozinhar?

- Irmã Prudence me ensinou! – Isabella parecia orgulhosa daquele fato, Esme achou uma excelente oportunidade para que as duas conversassem um pouco mais.

Enquanto preparavam o café da manhã, Isabella soltava uma coisa aqui, outra ali. Comentou que havia conversado bastante com Alice e Rosálie, mas não disse uma palavra sobre o encontro dela e Edward durante a madrugada na cozinha. Carlisle foi o primeiro a descer.

- Bom dia amor! – disse ao cumprimentar Esme com um beijo. – Bom dia Bella. – depositou um beijo na testa da jovem, aquele gesto emocionou Isabella, afinal, não se lembrava de seu pai cumprimentá-la assim... A primeira coisa que fazia ao visitá-la era perguntar sobre seus cursos extracurriculares, suas notas e falar de suas viagens.

- Bom dia família! – Alice cumprimentou a todos com uma alegria contagiante, com Jasper ao seu lado.

- Bom dia filha... – disse Carlisle indo até ela, depositando um beijo na testa da filha, como fizera com Isabella há poucos instantes. – Bom dia Jazz.

- Bom dia Carlisle! Esme... – foi até a sogra e beijou-lhe a testa. – Bella!

- Bom dia Jasper. – eles mal haviam se sentado a mesa quando a voz estrondosa de Emmett ecoou na cozinha.

- Bom dia família!

- Nossa, vejo que todos estão de bom humor hoje! – comentou Esme sorrindo ao ver a alegria do filho.

- Estamos de férias mãe, quer coisa melhor? – respondeu Emmett estalando um beijo nela. – Bom dia Bellinha! – ele se aproximou da jovem e estalou um beijo no rosto dela, pegando Bella de surpresa. – E ai? Preparada para conhecer o rancho?

- Bom dia Emmett, sinceramente eu espero que sim, estou bastante empolgada também!

- Oi Bella! – Rosálie também a cumprimentou depois de ter cumprimentado Carlisle e Esme.

- Oi!

- Onde está o seu irmão? – Esme perguntou a Emmett, referindo-se a Edward é claro.

- Provavelmente dormindo! Ou se arrumando, o cabeçudo até parece uma garota se arrumando!

- Eu só não lhe mando para o lugar devido Emmett, em respeito a nossa mãe e as garotas! – o próprio disse ao entrar na sala de jantar. – Bom dia a todos! – disse caminhando na direção de Esme. – Desculpe pelo atraso mãe. – pediu depositando um beijo nela que sorriu acariciando seu rosto.

Na realidade Edward mal havia pregado o olho, Isabella não saiu de sua mente um só instante e o pouco que conseguiu dormir, a jovem estava lá o tentando, o atormentando, inferno!

- Não sabe o quanto é bom tê-los todos em casa outra vez. – Esme disse visivelmente emocionada.

- Bom dia pai! – Edward foi até Alice e depositou um beijo na testa da irmã, e outro em Rosálie. – Bom dia Bella. – Isabella sentiu seu coração bater descompassado, à medida que ele se aproximava, e como fez com as outras duas, depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Até que em fim, estávamos esperando a bela adormecida! – provocou Emmett.

- Emmett! – ralhou Esme. – Deixe seu irmão em paz. - Isabella sorriu, era fascinante ver como uma família de verdade interagia e ainda melhor era fazer parte disto.

-Assim que terminarmos aqui, vamos levar a Bellinha pra conhecer o rancho, você vem? - perguntou Emmett.

- Não vai dar, tenho algumas ligações para retornar, depois vou ver Apolo, também preciso falar com Harry, soube que chegaram animais novos. – respondeu enquanto se servia, não notando a decepção da jovem ao ouvi-lo.

- É verdade... – confirmou sua mãe. – São dois garanhões da raça gypsy e uma fêmea, lindos! Também veio uma mustang branca, é divina, mas muito arisca.

-Adulta?

- Harry disse que é jovem, uma adolescente, e muito temperamental.

- Vou vê-la mais tarde! – Edward disse e sua mãe assentiu.

- Sabe montar Bella? – Alice perguntou chamando a atenção da jovem que até então estava calada.

- Não, nunca tive a oportunidade.

- Mas hoje você vai montar, vamos á cavalo!

- Não acho apropriado filho, Bella não sabe montar e...

- Relaxa mãe, eu ensino! – garantiu Emmett. – De início eu a levo em minha garupa, depois mostro como se faz, Bellinha é inteligente, vai aprender rápido.

- Assim espero! – a jovem disse levemente assustada.

- Não se preocupe Bella, estaremos com você! – Jasper garantiu para alivio da jovem, Isabella assentiu somente, se perguntava por que Edward não os acompanharia? Seria por causa dela ou estaria mesmo ocupado?

"_**E porque um cara como Edward se importaria com você, Isabella?"**_- repreendeu-se mentalmente. Após o café Emmett e Jasper subiram enquanto Alice e Rosálie acompanharam Bella até seu quarto.

-Uau! Isso aqui ficou demais! – Rosálie disse ao entrar no sótão. – Esme é mesmo muito caprichosa.

- Também gostei muito! – a jovem disse indo escovar os dentes.

- Tem bota de montaria? – Alice perguntou parada em frente ao closet de Isabella.

- Não, se eu nunca montei, porque teria uma?

- Vai precisar, não dá pra montar de all star!

- Não? – em resposta, Alice revirou os olhos.

- Tenho um par extra, assim como uma calça de montaria, espere aqui, vou pegar!- disse saindo porta a fora, sem dar tempo de Isabella dizer algo.

- Mas eu nem sei se vou montar, Emmett disse que vou com ele e...

- Acredite Bella, estará mais segura montada em um cavalo sozinha do que na garupa de Emm. – disse Rosálie.

- Por quê? Seu namorado não monta bem?

- Oh querida, se tem uma coisa que meu ursão sabe fazer é montar... E não é somente cavalos, lhe garanto! – a loira respondeu sacudindo as sobrancelhas, o que fez Bella corar. – Estamos entre garotas Bella, não precisa corar assim! Emm que não me escute, mas tenho que admitir que Edward é o melhor sobre um cavalo, o homem é fera, sabe dominar um cavalo como ninguém. – por um momento Isabella imaginou Edward montado em um lindo corcel, sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipar a imagem que se formara em sua mente, aquele homem já era tentador demais, montado em um cavalo então... Cristo!

- Aqui está, vai ficar bem melhor, vista! – aquilo não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem.

- Tem certeza? Estou bem com o meu jeans.

- Ficará melhor com esta calça de montaria, acredite! Vista-a. – pelo tom que a Alice usara, Isabella notou que jamais sairiam dali se não vestisse a bendita calça.

Pegou a peça das mãos dela, retirou os tênis e em seguida o jeans, vestindo a calça de montaria em seguida. – Não acha que é meio justa?

- Uau! Olha só pra você, tem um corpo lindo Bella!

- Acha mesmo? Não sei não, sou muito baixa e tenho esse traseiro enorme e olha só para os meus seios, são pequenos! – Alice e Rosálie reviraram os olhos.

- Por isso veste um jeans tão largo?

- Eu os acho bem confortáveis Alice.

-Definitivamente você precisa de ajuda! – disparou Rosálie. – E de uma ida ao shopping urgente.

- Pra que?

- Roupas minha cara, você precisa de um guarda roupa novo, e urgente! – afirmou Alice.

- Nunca fui muito ligada nessa coisa de moda, usávamos uniformes no colégio e eu pouco saia de lá! – a jovem disse dando de ombros.

- Não se preocupe, ainda está em tempo de corrigirmos isto! – Isabella riu com a cara de Alice ao dizer aquilo.

A pedido de suas mais novas amigas, Bella também trocou a camiseta por uma camisa branca e uma regatinha, calçou as botas de Alice e mal se reconheceu ao olhar-se no espelho.

- Ficou linda!

- Precisa mesmo de tudo isso só para montar? – a jovem perguntou desconfiada.

- Não, mas tem que admitir que ficou bem melhor assim! –Alice disse orgulhosa de seu feito. – Agora vamos, Emmett deve estar impaciente.

- Pensei que tivesse desistido Bellinha! – Emmett disse assim que elas apareceram no alto da escada, Jasper e Edward estavam ao seu lado, Carlisle e Esme mais atrás. – Wow! Olha só pra você, Bellinha, tá uma tremenda gata! – a jovem corou violentamente com o elogio.

- Não precisa exagerar Emmett.

- Não to exagerando, você é bem gos...

- Emmett Cullen, mais respeito! – Esme o repreendeu, Edward tinha os olhos fixos na garota que descia as escadas, seu irmão tinha razão, estava gostosa pra cacete naquela calça de montaria que moldava suas curvas perfeitamente, valorizando ainda mais aquela bunda perfeita.

- Tem certeza que só tem dezesseis anos garota? – o grandalhão a provocou.

- Dezesseis anos e oito meses. – o corrigiu.

- Não se preocupe Bellinha, vou protegê-la dos marmanjos que se meter a besta com você! – Emmett disse de forma protetora. – Não é Ed?

- Hã? O que? – o próprio disse se voltando para o irmão.

- Que eu e você como irmão mais velho, iremos protegê-la dos marmanjos que der uma de engraçadinho com ela!

- Acho que ela é bem crescidinha pra se virar sozinha Emm, além do mais, isso não deu muito certo com Alice, está lembrado? – apontou Edward sem intenção de ofender Isabella é claro.

- Seu irmão tem razão, Bella saberá se livrar dos engraçadinhos sozinha, não é mesmo querida?

- Oh sim, claro! Pode deixar Emmett, eu mesma me livro deles! – disse ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam pelo seu nariz.

- Sendo assim então vamos!

Enquanto caminhavam até os estábulos, Emmett e Alice contavam a história do rancho para a jovem, que aquelas terras pertenceram aos seus bisavós. E que passou de pai para filho desde então. Que costumavam passar as férias aqui no rancho até que seu avô faleceu e deixou tudo para seu único filho, Carlisle!

- Meu avô Ben, era apaixonado por cavalos e transformou isto aqui em um haras, temos diversas raças. Mas o nosso forte mesmo são os friesians que são em sua maioria animais dóceis. – dizia Emmett sério pela primeira vez. – Temos alguns Gypsys, mas o nosso forte mesmo são os Quarto de milha e os Mustangs.

- Confesso que não sou muito conhecedora de cavalos.

- Mas gosta de animais, certo?

- Oh sim, muito!

- Então não haverá problema Bella! – disse Alice.

Isabella olhava fascinada para as instalações, que se estendiam em longos corredores repletos de baias. Haia tantos animais. Um homem se aproximou deles, aparentava certa idade e tinha feições indígenas.

- Olá Harry... – Emmett o cumprimentou. – Esta é a Bella, a nova integrante da família!

- Seja bem vinda ao rancho Cullen senhorita!

-Obrigada senhor Harry...

- Oh, só Harry, por favor, ou vou me sentir um velho! – disse divertido.

- Tudo bem então Harry, mas terá que me chamar de Bella!

- Enquanto selo os cavalos, mostre a Bella alguns dos animais! – Emmett disse a Rosálie e Alice. – Me dá uma ajudinha Harry?

- Claro Emmett, foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Bella!

-Vou acompanhá-los. – disse Jasper.

- O prazer foi todo meu Harry!

- O que são aquelas instalações ali? – a jovem perguntou apontando para a outra ala, onde havia um coberto e um cercado, também havia um pequeno galpão.

-Oh, ali é onde se faz o manejo dos animais, banho, exames entre outras coisas, não sei direito, quem entende daquilo é o Ed. Vê a instalação em U, são mais baias, aqueles ali são os picadeiros onde é feito a doma e o treinamento, naquele setor é que fica o veterinário, passaremos por lá.

- Nossa! São animais magníficos! – Isabella disse encantada com a beleza dos cavalos. – Qual o nome deste? – perguntou parando diante da baia de um belíssimo corcel negro.

- Apolo! – respondeu Alice. – Lindo não é?

- Lindo é pouco para descrevê-lo! Oi garotão! – a jovem fez menção de tocá-lo, mas o cavalo refugou erguendo-se em duas patas.

- Cuidado, ele é temperamental como o dono, Apolo pertence a Edward, somente meu irmão e Harry conseguem lidar com ele.

- Qual a raça dele? – perguntou ainda fascinada no belíssimo garanhão negro.

- É um Friesian, aquela ali é Fênix, a égua de minha mãe, linda não é?

- Muito!

- Olha, Emm vem vindo com o Hércules! – Rosálie disse apontando na direção do namorado, que montava um belo espécime preto com uma pequena mancha branca na testa, o cavalo era bem forte com franjas nas patas. – Aquela ao lado deles é Atena, minha égua. – a égua de Rosálie era branca e preta com a crina negra.

- São tão grandes e parecem mais fortes! – comentou Isabella encantada.

- Ambos são da raça Gypsy Cob. – respondeu a loira, indo para junto de seu animal.

- Uau! Eles são mesmo lindos!

- Este é o meu amigo Atila, um belo quarto de milha, concorda? – disse Jasper montado em um belo animal tordilho.

- Olá Atila, sou Bella! – a jovem disse acariciando o focinho dele, acariciou o pelo macio e acastanhado com algumas manchas brancas.

- Esta é Maya, minha égua, é Quarto de milha também.

-É mansa?

-Muito, porque acha que consigo montá-la? – Isabella sorriu aproximando-se do animal, era uma bela égua castanha escuro com uma faixa branca na face.

- Pedi para Harry selar Daros para você... – Emmett apontou para o belo cavalo castanho e branco da mesma raça do dele. – Não se preocupe, ele é bem manso.

- Mas eu não ia à sua garupa? Jamais montei num bicho deste!

- Não tem segredo senhorita Bella, antes de tudo, deixe o animal se acostumar com você. – Harry disse estendendo a mão para a jovem, que hesitante se aproximou. – Deixe-o sentir seu cheiro, se familiarizar com você.

Aos poucos, Isabella foi se soltando, acariciando o animal com certo fascínio, enquanto falava com ele.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar como se monta! – Harry mostrou a jovem como fazer, Isabella assentiu fazendo exatamente o que ele havia dito. Ouviu atenta às instruções de como comandar as rédeas, mesmo assim, Emmett a manteve ao seu lado, por precaução.

Não demorou muito e a jovem já dominava muito bem o cavalo, o que não surpreendeu nenhum de seus acompanhantes. Isabella ficou fascinada com o belíssimo lago que havia dentro da propriedade, com muitos cisnes e uma ponte que levava de um lado a outro.

Havia uma parte de bosque fechado com algumas clareiras que serviam de pastagem, onde alguns animais corriam de um lado para outro em grandes cercados. Bella conheceu o enorme celeiro e a casa de Harry Clearwater, também foi apresentada a sua esposa Sue e aos seus filhos Seth e Leah, todos trabalhavam no rancho. Sue e Leah, assim como Rachel e Sarah trabalhavam na lida da casa principal.

Isabella fora apresentada a outros funcionários da fazenda, em sua maioria jovens e com descendência indígena. Como o adestrador Billy Black e seu filho Jacob. Estavam nas instalações que a jovem vira no início.

- Este é o nosso adestrador Billy e seu filho Jacob. – Emmett disse os apresentando. - Esta é Isabella, a mais nova integrante da família Cullen.

-É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita! – Billy disse retirando seu chapéu.

-O prazer é meu senhor, mas pode me chamar de Bella, somente Bella.

- Então me chame de Billy, ou vou me sentir um ancião. – brincou fazendo a jovem sorrir, Jacob a olhava encantado e aquele detalhe não passara despercebido por elas. – Este é meu filho Jacob.

- Jake! Pode me chamar de Jake, é Bella não é?

- Isso mesmo!

- Sou obrigado a dizer que o nome faz jus à dona! – disse piscando para a jovem que corou diante a tal elogio.

- Isso é uma cantada? Porque se for, á precisando melhorar seu repertório Black! – provocou Alice.

- Alice! – Isabella ralhou constrangida.

- Então Black... – Emmett disse chamando a atenção de Billy. – Soube que chegaram novos animais, e ai, como são?

- É verdade, seu irmão acaba de examina-los junto com o doutor, resta somente aquela ali! – disse apontando para um dos picadeiros onde havia uma égua branca correndo de um lado para outro, parecia agitada. Isabella olhou fascinada para o animal, Jacob a havia ajudado a desmontar Daros e a jovem caminhou na direção do picadeiro. – Ela é muito arisca, nem mesmo Edward conseguiu acalmá-la! – a jovem ouviu Billy dizer.

- Nossa! Mas porque ela é tão brava? – perguntou Jasper.

- Por isso foi vendida, ninguém a quis, se não conseguirmos domá-la, terá que ser abatida.

- Por quê? – Bella perguntou com os olhos levemente saltados. – Deve haver um motivo para que ela seja assim arredia, não há?

- Ao que parece sofreu maus tratos quando filhote, e não tem quem dome essa fera!

- Ela é tão linda! – Isabella praticamente sussurrou.

- Mas também letal! – Bella virou-se ao ouvir aquela voz levemente rouca, Edward se aproximara cumprimentando a todos, estava montado em Apolo. Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego, ele ficava ainda mais lindo montado naquele garanhão. Ele desmontou facilmente indo em direção ao picadeiro, se colocando ao lado de Bella. – Vai nos dar muito trabalho Black! – disse admirando o belíssimo animal, e Isabella o olhava com certo fascínio.

- Acha que conseguem? Não vai sacrificá-la, vai? – o olhar de Edward encontrou o dela.

- Faremos o possível e o impossível para que isso não aconteça, seria um desperdício, não concorda?

-Perfeitamente, ela se parece com o seu, são da mesma raça? – perguntou voltando a olhar para a égua, que havia parado e a olhava de volta.

- Não, os friesian são negros como Apolo, ela é uma mistura de puro sangue com Gypsy, única e linda!

- Por isso aquelas franjas nas patas?

- Isso vem do Gypsy! – Edward sorriu ao responder e Isabella se perdeu por um momento na beleza daquele sorriso meio torto, envolvente e estonteante, tamanha sua beleza.

- Qual o nome dela? – perguntou ainda imersa naquela sensação estranhamente deliciosa que ele lhe causava.

- Ela ainda não tem nome, quer escolher um? – a pergunta a pegara de surpresa.

- Eu? Tem certeza?

- Porque não, pelo que vejo, gostou muito dela, ou estou errado?

- Não! Tem razão, confesso que ela me fascinou... _**"Como você!"**_- concluiu mentalmente. – Pelo que notei a grande maioria tem nomes gregos, estou certa?

- Coisa da avó do meu pai, ela era fascinada pela mitologia grega! – respondeu divertido e Isabella se perguntava por que ele estava sendo tão simpático?

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava e Edward sentiu o estômago comprimir-se, perguntando-se se aquela garota tinha noção do quanto tentador era aquele simples gesto? Estava tão diferente com aquela roupa de montaria, e aquela calça moldava perfeitamente seu corpo... Nem de longe aparentava uma adolescente de dezesseis anos! Concluiu sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Seguindo a tradição, o que acha de Afrodite?

- Porque Afrodite? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, olhou para a belíssima égua branca, voltando seu olhar para Edward em seguida.

- Afrodite foi a deusa do amor e da beleza, considerada a mais bela e encantadora dentre todas as deusas, e reza a lenda que ela teria brotado da espuma do mar. Não acha que ela merece este título?

- É o nome perfeito para ela, Ed!- Alice disse se intrometendo, o irmão ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Isabella. Toda aquela inteligência dela o encantava e assustava ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem razão, é perfeito! O nome dela será Afrodite! – um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Bella, era tão puro, tão verdadeiro e tão genuíno que não teve como Edward não sorrir de volta.

Depois de uma pausa para o almoço, voltaram ao passeio e desta vez Edward os acompanhou, realmente a propriedade era enorme e no final da tarde Isabella estava exausta.

- E ai? Gostou? – Emmett perguntou ao ajudá-la descer de Daros.

- Dizer que eu gostei seria o eufemismo do século Emm, isso aqui é um verdadeiro paraíso! – disse empolgada, apesar do cansaço.

- Ta dizendo isso porque viveu enfurnada naquele internato! – os outros lançaram um olhar reprovador para Emmett que fez careta sem entender.

- Talvez tenha mesmo razão... – a jovem disse cabisbaixa. – Talvez eu tenha me empolgado demais, mas é que... Mesmo quando meus pais me tiravam de lá eu... – ela parecia hesitante em falar. Nunca fizemos um passeio como este, eles estavam sempre entre uma reunião e outra, ocupados demais com recepções e coquetéis... Mesmo quando eu estava de férias.

-Meus pais... Quero dizer os nossos pais... - disse Rosálie. – Também são assim, mas felizmente tínhamos os Cullen para nos ajudar.

- Tiveram muita sorte! Eu tive babás que se limitavam ao playground do hotel! Nada, além disso, era permitido!

- Será diferente agora Bella! – Alice disse indo para junto dela. – Não está mais presa ao internato, há tanta coisa pra conhecer além do rancho, e se nos permitir, mostraremos a você!

- Obrigada Alice, de verdade! Obrigada a todos vocês por me aceitarem assim como eu sou!

- Tsc! Deixa de bobeira Bella, lembre-se de que é uma de nós agora! – insistiu Rosálie a abraçando também.

- Também quero um abraço! – Emmett disse quase esmagando as três, arrancando risos de Jasper e Edward. – Você será a nossa caçulinha! – o grandão disse a jogando sobre os ombros, fazendo com que a jovem soltasse um gritinho.

- Me põe no chão Emmett!

-Não mascote, fica quietinha ai!

- Será que dá pra dar uma ajudinha aqui? Por favor? Jasper? Edward?- a jovem dizia de cabeça pra baixo, enquanto os outros riam da situação. – A vista daqui não é das melhores Emmett, quer, por favor, me soltar?

- Tá ok, senão você pode não resistir ao meu bumbum sarado. – Emmett disse a colocando de pé novamente, Isabella tinha o rosto vermelho e seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, a jovem lançou um olhar fulminante para o grandão diante de si.

Ela ajeitou os cabelos e ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz, encarando Emmett disse: - Esta é a sua opinião, ou da Rose talvez! Desculpe grandão, mas você não faz meu tipo, e acredite, já vi bundas melhores!

- Como? Você vivia com freiras! – havia perplexidade na voz de Emmett.

- Existe uma coisa chamada internet, grandão, não tem ideia das coisas interessantes que encontramos! Brad Pitt sim tem uma bela bunda, aliás, não só a bunda! Assim como Beckham... – soltou um longo suspiro. – Aquilo sim é que é homem de verdade! – disse por fim subindo alguns degraus parando em seguida. – Só pra constar, eu passava muito tempo trancada no meu quarto, sem nenhuma irmã por perto! – concluiu subindo, deixando os três marmanjos de queixo caído.

- Essa é das minhas! – Rose comemorou indo atrás dela.

- Pelo menos para homem ela tem bom gosto, temos que admitir! Brad Pitt e Beckham!

- Alice! – Jasper ralhou e seus irmãos lhe lançaram um olhar assassino.

– Fui! – disse apenas, subindo atrás das duas, deixando os três parados no início da escada.

**************/***************

* * *

Ando muito ocupada por estes dias e não tive tempo nem mesmo para respirar, prometo que vou me dedicar a feita pra mim! Espero que estejam gostando da estória, a coisa vai começar a esquentar entre Edward e Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Um capitulo novo pra alegrar o feriadão! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Quatro dias haviam se passado desde a chegada de Bella, a jovem estava cada vez mais familiarizada com o rancho, e a amizade entre ela, Alice e Rosálie estava evoluindo cada vez mais. As três passavam um bom tempo conversando sobre vários assuntos.

Tanto Rosálie, quanto Alice respeitava o espaço de Isabella, a jovem sai assim que tomava o café da manhã, e corria para as baias, onde tentava arduamente ganhar a confiança de Apolo.

- Outra vez aqui Bella! – Harry disse surpreendendo-a.

- Oi Harry, pode pedir para prepararem o Daros pra mim?

- Claro!

- Porque ele é tão arisco? – perguntou diante da baia de Apolo.

-Apolo não é tão bravo quanto aparenta.

- Pois às vezes penso que ele me esmagaria se tivesse a chance! – Harry riu meneando a cabeça, o homem sentia um carinho especial pela jovem.

Diferente de Alice e Rosálie, a jovem o enchia de perguntas, passava horas ali entre as baias, observando a lida e o manejo com os animais. Era inteligente demais, havia aprendido a montar em questão de horas o que o deixara encantado. Tinha um carinho todo especial com o animal, aprendeu a escová-lo, e a selá-lo também.

Isabella passava boa parte do tempo também nos picadeiros, observando a doma dos animais, sempre perguntando algo a Billy ou Jacob, como fazia com Harry. O jovem domador demonstrara certo interesse pela jovem, e por duas vezes a acompanhou em seu passeio matinal pelo rancho.

O que não agradara em nada Edward, que os vira enquanto cavalgava com Apolo, e de certa forma o incomodava aquela amizade entre os dois. Desde aquele dia no picadeiro que não se falaram, pelo menos não a sós, sempre havia gente por perto e eles mal haviam trocado duas palavras desde então.

**Na manhã do dia seguinte... **

- Bom dia! – Edward disse ao cumprimentar sua família, que já estava toda reunida na mesa, para o café da manhã, menos Bella.

- Bom dia meu filho, sente-se. – Esme pediu quando ele a beijou na testa.

- A Bellinha ainda não desceu? – Emmett perguntou e Edward agradeceu mentalmente ao irmão por isso.

-Ela já saiu! – disse Esme.

- Como assim saiu? Pra onde? – disparou Alice. – Ela nem me disse que iria sair!

- Quero dizer, ela acordou bem cedinho e me pediu permissão para sair antes do café da manhã, disse que tinha um compromisso importante.

- Compromisso? Com quem? – foi à vez de Rosálie perguntar.

- Desculpem meninas, mas não perguntei. – Esme sorriu com a cara das duas.

- Soube que ela está se dando bem com o pessoal, Harry e Billy não pouparam elogios a Bella. – comentou Carlisle.

- Não tem como não gostar, Bella é um encanto! – Alice disse ao se referir à amiga.

- Gosto de saber que estão se dando bem, sinto que esta amizade entre vocês está fazendo bem não somente a ela, como a vocês também.

- Bella ainda está se adaptando a sua nova vida, tudo isso é novo para ela, talvez leve um tempo até se adaptar, mas eu já disse a Bella que pode contar conosco, sempre!

- Isso mesmo filha! – Esme disse orgulhosa da atitude da filha.

- Billy também me disse que uma das éguas que acaba de chegar é bem difícil de lidar, sabe algo sobre isso filho? –Carlisle perguntou voltando sua atenção para Edward.

- É verdade, é arisca demais, há sinais de maus tratos devido às tentativas de doma anteriores, sabe que nem todos os criadores são como nós, pai.

- Sim, eu sei filho e isso me deixa indignado!

- Afrodite é um belíssimo animal e acho que deveríamos lhe dar uma chance.

- Afrodite? Ela já tem nome? – Esme disse estranhando o fato.

- Sim, Bella que o deu, ela ficou fascinada pela égua. – Alice respondeu pelo irmão.

- Acha que Billy consegue domá-la?

- Billy Black parece entender o que se passa na mente deles! Sei que vai conseguir dobrar aquela égua selvagem.

**Horas mais tarde, na sala de estar... **

Isabella chegou esbaforida e com as bochechas rosadas, estava ofegante também.

- Onde diabo se meteu o dia todo? – Alice disparou ao vê-la, estava com o namorado, e o irmão Edward, Emmett e Rosálie estavam no quarto.

- Desculpe, acabei perdendo a noção da hora!

- Mas onde esteve Bella? – insistiu Alice.

- Por ai, cavalgando. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mamãe disse que você tinha um compromisso hoje cedo, com quem saiu?

-Alice! – Jasper a repreendeu.

- Eu estava no estábulo, com um amigo! – Isabella disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Que amigo? Oh meu Deus, você e o Jake... Oh meu Deus!

- O que? Não! Ficou maluca Alice? – Bella esbravejou. – Cristo eu estava no estábulo com Harry, ele está me ensinando na lida com os cavalos, porque achou que eu estava com o Jake?

- Sei lá, ele tá a fim de você! – as bochechas de Isabella adquiriram um tom ainda mais rosado.

- De fato ele tem manifestado certo interesse em mim, mas eu não estou interessada nele, pelo menos não deste modo, Jake é somente um amigo.

- Olha a sumida ai! – Emmett disse do alto da escada. – Hoje você não escapa Bellinha, é sexta e a gente vai pra farra!

- Farra?

- É! E você vai com a gente!

- Ficou maluco Emmett? – Edward disse se levantando em um salto, deixando a todos confusos. – Nós vamos a um bar, esqueceu?

- E daí?

- E daí que ela ainda é uma menina! Perdeu o juízo? – Isabella o encarava com os olhos semicerrados, sentia uma vontade incontrolável de torcer o pescoço dele, não que ela quisesse ir a um bar, mas sim pelo que dissera. O fato de Edward vê-la como uma menina a irritara profundamente.

- Como é que é? – praticamente gritou tamanha raiva que sentia. – Menina? Eu não sou uma menina! Se acha tão maduro Edward... Pois saiba que quatro anos não nos defere tanto assim, meu caro! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Quer saber grandão, estou dentro, a que horas?

- As oito!

- Ótimo! Posso falar com vocês duas um minuto? – a jovem disse apontando para Alice e Rosálie, que assentiram a acompanhando enquanto Edward bufou se deixando cair sentado sobre o sofá.

- O que diabo foi aquilo? -Emmett perguntou encarado o irmão.

- Só não acho uma boa ideia levá-la conosco, só isso.

- Pode nos esclarecer por quê?- desta vez foi Jasper quem perguntou.

- O fato de ela ser menor de idade diz tudo não concorda? Estuda direito, deveria saber!

-Qual é Ed? Alice sempre saiu com a gente e você nunca deu piti! – apontou Emmett desconfiado.

- Eu não estou dando piti! – esbravejou.

- Pensei que sua implicância com ela havia acabado?

- Não é implicância... – se defendeu... – Droga Jazz! – novamente esbravejou esfregando as mãos no rosto, em seguida nos cabelos. – Essa garota me tira do sério... – confessou. – Eu... Eu...

- O que a Bellinha te fez mano? – novamente Edward bufou impaciente.

- Ela não me fez nada! Eu só... Não confio em mim quando estou com ela, é só isso! – Jasper e Emmett se encararam por alguns segundos franzindo o cenho, voltando a olhar para Edward em seguida.

- Como assim cara? O que á acontecendo?

- Desde que colocou os pés nesta casa que aquela garota me deixa nervoso! O modo como me olha... Ela me faz sentir coisas... Desejar coisas que... Preciso me manter o mais afastado dela possível!

- Caramba, você tá a fim da Bellinha, mano! – aquilo foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

-FICOU MALUCO! ELA É PRATICAMENTE UMA CRIANÇA! – Edward gritou perdendo o controle.

- Tudo bem mano, não precisa gritar estressadinho! – o tom de Emmett foi divertido. - Quer negar a você mesmo, vá em frente, mas não vem com essa de que ela é muito nova. Bella é somente quatro anos mais nova, e há de convir que em certos momentos ela chega a ser mais madura que eu, mano!

-Qualquer um e mais maduro que você, Emm! – retrucou Edward.

- Só estou tentando dizer que... Não há problema algum em estar a fim dela, ela é uma garota incrível! Só tenha certeza do que quer e do que sente, ela não é como Tanya, Jane, ou as garotas com quem costuma sair. – Edward jamais havia ouvido o irmão falar daquele modo. - Agora se você sacar que ela é a sua garota... Tem meu total apoio mano! Pode contar comigo pro que for.

- Não surta Emm!

- Faço dele as minhas palavras Edward!

- Até você Jazz?

- Seu irmão tem razão Edward... – afirmou o amigo e cunhado. - Já deu pra sacar que rola uma tensão entre vocês, desde que aquela garota colocou os pés aqui.

- Vocês dois só podem estar malucos! – disse subindo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Ele não vai admitir, mas tá na cara que tá a fim da Bellinha!

- Sou capaz de apostar que ela também está a fim dele!

- Será?

- Viu o modo como se olham, como se perdem um no outro? Viu como os dois se olhavam naquele dia, quando deixou que nomeasse a égua? – Emmett levou a mão ao queixo pensativo, ponderando as palavras do cunhado.

- Se isso for verdade, as coisas vão esquentar por aqui, ainda mais quando Tanya chegar!

- Se vai! – concordou Jasper.

**Enquanto isso no sótão de Bella... **

- Será que dá pra me dizer o que foi aquilo lá em baixo? – Alice disparou assim que entraram no sótão.

- Seu irmão me tira do sério! – Bella esbravejou andando de um lado para outro, sibilando algo inteligível, Alice olhou para Rosálie que deu de ombros. – Por acaso ele sofre algum transtorno? Porque sou capaz de afirmar que ele é bipolar! – as duas prenderam o riso. – Uma hora ele me trata como se eu tivesse matado o bichinho de estimação dele, ou coisa assim! Depois é todo solicito e até gentil ao me preparar um lanche, e...

- Quando foi isso? – perguntou Rosálie.

- Há alguns dias, acordei de madrugada com fome e topei com ele na cozinha, e...

- Vocês dois? Sozinhos na cozinha, e de madrugada?

- Eu estava com fome, não havia jantado e desci pra comer alguma coisa! – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ele apareceu do nada, se ofereceu pra fazer um lanche... Ficamos conversando, ele me fez algumas perguntas e eu também... – a jovem bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, se deixando cair na poltrona. Edward até me disse que não é filho de Esme e sim sobrinho e que...

- Ele disse? – havia perplexidade na voz de Alice. – Desculpe, mas é que Ed não costuma falar sobre isso.

- O fato é que em um momento ele é gentil, até carinhoso e em outro age como se eu... Não consigo entender por quê? O que foi que eu fiz de errado, me diz?

- Porque te incomodou tanto o fato dele te achar muito nova? – Rosálie perguntou desconfiada.

- Não gosto de ser rotulada! Não sou uma adolescente com a mente vazia e os hormônios em fúria! Gosto de estar com pessoas com quem eu possa conversar sobre várias coisas, que tenha algo a me mostrar, a me ensinar... – disse com o olhar perdido.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Alice disse e Isabella franziu o cenho.

- Porque tá me perguntando?

- Promete ser sincera?

- Eu não minto Alice, nunca!

- Gosta dele? Tá a fim do Ed? – os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram.

- Sinceramente? – a amiga assentiu. - Eu não sei! Ele me faz sentir coisas as quais jamais senti antes... Seu irmão me deixa nervosa, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer... Sempre que estou com ele acabo disparando a primeira coisa que me vem à mente e ele fica me olhando como se eu fosse um alienígena, ou algo assim!

- Sente-se atraída por ele? – Isabella bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Alice, acredito que até mesmo a madre superiora se sentiria atraída por ele! Seu irmão é lindo! Edward tem uma beleza clássica, aqueles olhos verdes são tão intensos e penetrantes que... E aquele sorriso, aquele meio torto que ele raramente dá é de tirar o fôlego de qualquer cristão!

-Tá completamente apaixonada! – disparou Rosálie.

- O que? Não!

- Sim está! – afirmou. – Olha só pra você, olha o modo como acaba de descrevê-lo, tá completamente na dele!

- Eu mal o conheço!

- E isso importa?

- Rosálie, olha pra ele e olha pra mim!Acha mesmo que eu tenho alguma chance? Edward não gosta de mim, ele pode até me suportar em respeito à Esme e a Carlisle! Além do mais, não se esqueça de que a tal amiga dele está a caminho, e pelo ouvi Emmett dizer, a amizade entre eles é bem intensa, não é?

- Mas Bella!

- Esquece isso Rosálie!

- Gosta mesmo dele, Bella? – foi Alice quem perguntou desta vez.

- Que diferença isto faz Alice? É como desejar a lua... Aparentemente tão próxima, que você às vezes pensa ser capaz de alcançá-la com as pontas dos dedos, no entanto... Há 384.400 km de distancia entre nós! Ou seja, ela sempre será inalcançável, sempre!

- O Ed não está tão longe assim Bella!

- Ok! Vamos mudar de assunto está bem? Preciso de ajuda!

- Com o que? – as duas dispararam em uníssono.

- Iremos a um bar hoje, e apesar de gostar do modo como me visto, quero que me ajudem, seja lá no que for! – um sorriso se fez nos lábios das duas o que deixou Isabella apreensiva.

- Não há muito que se fazer, precisamos ir ao shopping, ao cabeleireiro... A tanto a se fazer!

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca! – a jovem disse sarcástica.

- Vá tomar um banho, enquanto isso, vou ver o que tenho pra você, Rose, você cuida do cabelo e unhas, certo?

- Fechado!

- Vamos fazer com que Edward morda a própria língua! – Isabella revirou os olhos, descrente.

A jovem encheu a banheira assim que as duas malucas saíram, enquanto se banhava pensava nas palavras de Alice e Rosálie. Estaria mesmo apaixonada por Edward? Este seria o motivo de todas aquelas sensações que ele lhe causava com apenas um toque, um olhar, um sorriso... Ao som de sua voz. Seria este o motivo pelo qual seus pelos da nuca se eriçavam ao ouvi-la, ou sentir sua aproximação?

Jamais sentira algo parecido antes, nem meso Sam... Adora estar com Jacob, e ele é bem bonitão, mas não sente nada quando ele a toca, nada comparado a Edward! Droga aquilo definitivamente não deveria estar acontecendo! Lamentou afundando-se na banheira, precisava tomar uma decisão, um rumo pra sua vida.

**Enquanto isso no quarto de Edward... **

Edward entrou batendo a porta com força, se jogando na cama, olhando para o teto. Aquilo definitivamente não poderia estar acontecendo... Bella era uma adolescente... Uma adolescente!

De repente desejou que Tanya já estivesse no rancho, com certeza ela o distrairia, até que voltasse a Dartmounth. Talvez devesse manter-se afastado até a chegada dela, isso mesmo! Precisava tirar aquela bendita garota de sua mente o mais rápido possível!

**Horas mais tarde... **

-Nossa! Aonde vocês vão tão lindos? – Esme perguntou ao ver os três na sala de estar aguardando as garotas.

- Vamos sair, hoje é sexta e vamos levar a Bellinha pra conhecer a cidade!

- Isso é perfeito!

- O que é perfeito mãe? – Alice disse do alto da escada chamando a atenção de todos. Estava encantadora, em um vestido rosa chá, com um detalhe em preto, ele era justo no busto e meio rodado na saia que ia um pouco abaixo da coxa.

- Está linda filha!

- Obrigada mãe, a ocasião merece! – disse com um enorme sorriso descendo para junto de seu namorado.

- Sua mãe tem razão, está linda, meu amor!

- Eu sei bobinho!

- Onde está minha ursinha e a Bella?

- Estou aqui ursão! – a loira disse do alto da escada, os olhos de Emmett arregalaram-se.

- Uau! Assim você me mata mulher! – disse ao ver a namorada em um vestido frente única com um generoso decote, revelando muito de seus seios, era justo no quadril e do mesmo cumprimento de Alice. – Você tá muito gata!

- Obrigada ursão, tudo isso é só pra você!

- Com certeza! – afirmou indo buscá-la, tascando um beijasso nela, apartando-se com o limpar de garganta de sua mãe e seu pai.

-Contenham-se os dois, por favor! – pediu Esme. – Mas onde está Bella?

- Vem Bella! – Alice a chamou. – Deixa de ser boba, você está linda!

- Não sei não, mal consigo respirar neste vestido e este salto é mesmo necessário, Alice? – Isabella apareceu resmungando enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

Edward mal pôde acreditar no que via, estava literalmente de boca aberta, a jovem estava com um vestido bandage em um tom de azul escuro que se estacava em sua pele branca, ele abraçava perfeitamente suas curvas, indo até um pouco acima do joelho. Seus longos cabelos formavam lindos cachos os quais foram semipresos, caindo em cascata por suas costas. A maquiagem estava perfeita, não muito forte, seus inseparáveis óculos estavam lá e ela parecia travar uma luta com o sapato de salto. Estava linda... Definitivamente ela era linda! Concluiu Edward a olhando com certo fascínio.

- Wow! Olha só pra você, tá uma tremenda gata, vai arrasar corações!

- Não exagera Emmett! - disse agarrada ao corrimão, enquanto descia as escadas.

- Olha só porá você, tão linda e tão crescida! – Esme disse acariciando-lhe o rosto, estava visivelmente emocionada. – É uma mulher feita, uma jovem e linda mulher... Aproveite a noite e divirta-se, Bella!

-Prometo que vou. – a voz de Isabella saiu embargada.

- Esme tem razão, já uma jovem mulher! – Carlisle a beijou na testa como fez com Alice e Rosálie. – Juízo!

- Não esquenta pai, Bellinha vai estar comigo! – Emmett disse batendo no peito.

-Este é o meu medo! – Carlisle sibilou. - Você é responsável por ela, e não deixe seu irmão beber demais! – sussurrou para Edward que fez menção de retrucar, mas se calou.

- Divirtam-se crianças! – todos reviraram os olhos ao ouvir a provocação de Esme.

- Você vem com a gente! Alice e Jasper vão com Edward. – Emmett disse parado em frente ao enorme jipe.

- Acho melhor Bella vir conosco! O papai disse que Edward é o responsável por ela!

- O que? - a jovem disparou estreitando o olhar.

-É que ele não confia muito em Emm, e tem seus motivos, acredite!

-Se você diz! – Isabella deu de ombros.

- Além disso, papai deixou Edward responsável por você! – a jovem estancou encarando o próprio.

- Como é que é?

- Não me olhe assim... – ela tinha os olhos semicerrados. – Não estou nada contente com isso, ser babá não estava em meus planos! – a provocou, Isabella abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- Babá! Ah seu... Seu... Argh! – Edward esboçou um sorriso ao perceber o quanto ela ficava linda bravinha daquele jeito. – Tá rindo do que?

- De nada, entra ai! – disse ao abrir a porta.

- Grosso! – a ouviu sibilar ao passar por ele, se jogando no banco da frente.

- Deixe-a em paz, Edward! – Alice disse antes de entrar no carro, seu irmão deu de ombros indo para o seu lugar. Ao entra no carro Edward não pôde deixar de notar o quanto o bendito subira, deixando aquelas belas coxas de fora. Respirou fundo tentando ignorar arduamente a tentação em forma de menina sentada ao seu lado, seria uma longa noite, sem sombras de duvidas.

Isabella tentava arduamente ignorá-lo, estava furiosa, será que era tão difícil entender que ela já era uma mulher? Talvez ele estivesse acostumado com mulheres da idade dele, ou até mais velhas quem sabe, pelo modo como a tratava!

Droga ele tinha que estar tão lindo? Soltou um leve grunhido ajeitando os óculos, evitando arduamente olhar para ele. Podia sentir perfeitamente sua presença, ela preenchia aquele carro, assim como seu perfume inebriante e envolvente.

Tentou se distrair conversando com Alice, que contava empolgada como fora seu ultimo ano na Forks Higth School, ela também havia dito que provavelmente encontraria o pessoal que estudara com ela por lá.

- O lugar é de um amigo de Emm, eles estudaram juntos no colégio, ou algo assim! – disse por fim. - Como se sente? – Isabella mordeu os lábios se remexendo no banco, para que visse Alice.

- Nervosa! Eu já me sentia estranha nos bailes promovidos pelos colégios, com as irmãs supervisionando, imagine em um bar!

- Não se preocupe Bella, vai gostar, é um lugar bem legal, com pista de dança, mesas de sinuca, tem até um palco com o microfone aberto!

- Microfone aberto?

-Quem tá a fim se inscreve e canta ao vivo!

-Então não é só bebida e azaração?

- Bom, tem isso também, mas é só ficar na sua, além do mais, duvido que Emm deixe algum idiota se engraçar pro teu lado!

- Hey, eu sei me defender muito bem sozinha! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Tá rindo do que? – exigiu estreitando o olhar.

- Nada, só não se meta em encrenca, por favor! – Isabella voltou seu olhar para Alice e sibilou.

- Eu não disse, bipolar! – Alice explodiu em uma gargalhada deixando Edward e seu namorado sem entender nada.

- Uau! É sempre tão agitado assim?- a jovem disse ao descer do carro, estavam diante do Bar dançante chamado Dinner's.

-Diz isso porque nunca foi ao Pure.

- O que é Pure?

-Uma boate de Hanover.

- Uuuhhh! – Alice sorriu segurando firme sua mão a guiando para a entrada. – Espera! A gente vai furar fila?

- Somos Vips, não pegamos fila. – disse sorrindo, Isabella viu Jasper pegar um cartão em sua carteira assim como Edward, Jasper apresentou o dele entrando com Alice. Isabella estremeceu quando Edward tocou suas costas, apresentando o cartão para o moço que colocou uma espécie de pulseira em seu pulso.

- O que é isso?

- Sua identificação, pode consumir o que quiser, é só apresentar a pulseira.

- Entendi, obrigada!

- Nada de bebida alcoólica mocinha! – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Tá de brincadeira né?

- Não, sou responsável por você, está lembrada?

- Droga! – resmungou olhando em volta. - Nossa! É sempre assim tão cheio?

- Nem sempre, estamos no período de férias! – Edward respondeu se aproximando de seu ouvido, já que a musica estava bem alta, Isabella sentiu os pelos de sua nuca eriçar e seu corpo estremecer ao senti-lo tão perto. Ele a mantinha junto de si, tão perto que podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo.

Edward por sua vez, sentia aquele perfume que exalava dela, era tão doce, tão envolvente, a manteve junto de si, até que encontrassem os outros. Sentiu o corpo da jovem reagir ao seu toque e sorriu ao ver seus pelos eriçados.

- Ali estão eles! – Isabella disse acenando para Alice e Rosálie, quando alguém esbarrou nela fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio. Edward a envolveu em seus braços a puxando pra si, evitando que ela caísse.

- Hey, cuidado! – disse com a voz sussurrada, estava ciente dos seios dela praticamente esmagados contra seu peito, e de suas mãos firmes naquela cintura fina.

- Eu... – Isabella não sabia o que dizer, tinha uma das mãos no braço de Edward, sentindo o músculo se contrair, e a outra em seu peito, a boca tão próxima que sentia sua respiração bater contra seu rosto.

- Tem que ficar mais atenta... – o coração de Isabella batia tão forte e descompassado e desta vez ela tinha certeza de que ele notara.

- Nem mesmo vi de onde ele surgiu. – respondeu presa naqueles olhos verdes, Edward lhe sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto.

- Eu notei, vamos?

- Aham! – a jovem grunhiu e ele sorriu novamente meneando a cabeça, apartando-se dela antes que perdesse o controle e beijasse aquela boca tentadora até que Isabella perdesse os sentidos.

******************/***************

* * *

_Especialmente pra você Jhaay! _


	6. Chapter 6

**O capitulo de sábado, como o prometido! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

Edward atravessou o salão com Bella, até chegar ao local onde estavam os outros, Emmett os guiou para o andar de cima onde ficavam os Vips. Ao chegarem à área Vip, a jovem notou que já havia bastante gente, alguns rapazes e muitas garotas.

Rosálie e Alice cumprimentaram as garotas, pareciam todas amigas, Jaspe Edward e Emmett cumprimentaram os rapazes e em seguida as garotas.

-Bella, gostaria de lhe apresentar ao pessoal que estudou conosco no colégio. – Alice disse fazendo as honras. – Aquelas são Jéssica, Shelley, Maggie, e Charlotte! Esta aqui é Isabella, nossas mães foram muito amigas, Bella ficará conosco até decidir em que universidade cursará.

- Olá, é um prazer conhecê-las. – Isabella disse educadamente.

- Oi Isabella, seja bem vinda à turma! – disse Maggie a cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto, assim como Charlotte, já Shelley e Jéssica somente a cumprimentou com um breve aceno o qual Bella retribuiu.

- Estes são Peter, namorado de Charlotte! Santiago, Mike, Erick, Stefan e o dono do estabelecimento Tyler.

-É um prazer conhecê-los! – a jovem disse com um breve aceno, incomodada com o modo como o tal Mike a olhava como se estivesse nua, ou algo parecido. Já Tyler e Stefan foram mais discretos.

- Acredite minha cara, o prazer é todo nosso, Isabella! – disse Mike com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, o cara se achava mesmo.

- Bella, pode me chamar de Bella.

- Bella, o nome faz jus à dona!

- Quanta criatividade Mike! – alfinetou Jéssica, ele nem mesmo se dignou a olha-la, a jovem cumprimentou o restante e sentou-se perto de Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rose estavam de frente para eles e Edward falava algo com a tal Jéssica.

- Anda Emm, me diz onde foi que escondeu essa moça bonita? – brincou Mike piscando para Isabella, o que não passou despercebido por Edward e Jéssica Stanley.

- Talvez seja pelo fato de que eu acabo de chegar, concorda? – todos puderam sentir a ironia e o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

- A Bellinha veio de Londres, chegou tem o que, uma semana?

- Isso mesmo! – confirmou piscando para o grandão.

**Um pouco mais afastado dali... **

- Ela é muito bonita! – disse Maggie. – Eu a vi chegando com Edward!

-Não seja exagerada Maggie, deu uma boa olhada naqueles óculos, quem sai de casa com aquilo? – Shelley destilou seu veneno. – Olha só a Jess, já correu pra cima do Ed!

- Daqui a pouco a Lauren chega e ela corre dar em cima do Mike de novo!

- Mas a Lauren não estava com o Tyler?

- Sabem que Lauren sempre foi louca pelo Ed, eles já ficaram algumas vezes, mas segundo ela, o homem é escorregadio!

- Falando no diabo! – Maggie apontou para a entrada onde Lauren acabara de chegar.

- Ed? – Lauren chamou o medindo de cima abaixo, mordendo os lábios de forma sensual. – Não sabia que estava na cidade... – disse indo em sua direção como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali. – Olha só pra você, cada vez mais gato!

- Oi Lauren. – ele sorriu estalando um beijo em seu rosto e Isabella sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de jogá-la pela grade. – E você sempre linda!

Isabella era obrigada a concordar, a garota era mesmo muito bonita, alta, magra e seios fartos praticamente saltando no rosto dele. A tal loira cumprimentou a todos e ao notar a presença da jovem a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Quem é essa?- perguntou apontando para Isabella.

- Esta é Isabella, ela está com os Cullen! – informou Jéssica. – Ao que parece está passando uma temporada com eles.

- Bella acaba de chegar de Londres... – disse Emmett. - É filha de uma grande amiga da mamãe e veio passar um tempo conosco, não é Bellinha?

- Perfeitamente!

- Estranho! Nunca ouvi falar de você. – Isabella estreitou o olhar, ergueu o queixo, empinando o nariz.

- Porque seria? Afinal de contas, eu também jamais ouvi falar de você! – seu tom foi sarcástico, as duas se encararam por um tempo.

- Quer beber alguma coisa Bella? – Tyler ofereceu todo solicito.

- O que você recomenda Tyler? – Isabella foi extremamente simpática com ele o que incomodou e muito Edward.

-Venha comigo, vou levá-la ao bar e...

- Nada de álcool! – Edward disse e a atenção de todos se voltou para eles, Isabella lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Ela só tem dezesseis anos Tyler, portanto cuidado com o que vai fazer! – os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se, e suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, as unhas cravadas na palma da mão.

- Virou papa anjo, Tyler? – provocou Lauren rindo acompanhada por Jéssica e Mary. – Cuidado, essa ai pelo visto é chave de cadeia.

- Quer saber Lauren, sou capaz de apostar que Isabella vale todos os riscos! – retrucou voltando-se para a jovem. – Ignore-a Bella, vamos? – a jovem somente assentiu aceitando a mão de Tyler.

- Pode me dar um minuto? – Alice disse puxando o irmão pela camisa.

- O que você quer Alice? – perguntou impaciente, ajeitando a camisa.

- Porque fez aquilo? Precisava falar daquela forma Edward?

- Sou o responsável por ela, só quis deixar claro que...

- Você é um idiota Edward, um completo idiota! – cuspiu furiosa, indo para junto de Rosálie.

Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, ela não o perdoaria por ter feito aquilo, viu os olhos castanhos brilhar tamanha sua raiva. Sentiu vontade de socar Tyler por suas palavras, porque sabia que o amigo tinha razão, mas não estava disposto a se arriscar, havia muito em jogo ali. Por mais que a desejasse.

-Tem mesmo somente dezesseis anos? – Tyler perguntou de forma gentil, enquanto iam em direção ao bar.

- Dezesseis anos e oito meses, algum problema com isso?

- Oh não, nenhum, acredite! É que realmente não parece, é tão madura e olhando pra você ninguém diria. Mas Emm disse algo sobre cursar uma universidade, como assim? – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Estou apita a cursar qualquer universidade, em várias áreas, só tenho que me decidir em quais.

-Wow! Isso é incrível!

- Digamos que minha facilidade em absorver informações tenha me ajudado a pular algumas etapas.

- Além de linda, inteligente, o que mais um homem pode querer? – brincou piscando para a jovem que sorriu corando levemente. – O que quer beber?

- Sinceramente eu não faço ideia, jamais estive em um bar e a coisa mais forte que tomei foi champanhe, um gole, no ano passado.

- Jura? Tem vontade de experimentar algum drink em especial? Pode pedir o que quiser, prometo não contar a ninguém!

- Me surpreenda!

Tyler pediu um uísque para ele, e uma marguerita para Isabella. O papo entre os dois fluía, falaram sobre várias coisas entre um drink e outro.

**Enquanto isso... **

De onde estava Edward via Isabella sorrir para Tyler, aquele sorriso lindo, genuíno.

- Quer dançar? – Lauren perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido com uma voz sexy, jogando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, lhe dando uma boa visão daqueles belos peitos.

- Porque não!- deixou seu copo sobre uma das mesas e enlaçou a cintura de Lauren a levando para a pista.

- Idiota! – Alice soltou ao lado do namorado.

- O que?

- Meu irmão é um completo idiota! – disse visivelmente irritada.

- Porque tá dizendo isso? – Jasper parecia confuso.

- Promete que não dirá nada do que eu lhe disser? – seu namorado franziu o cenho. – De sua palavra Jazz!

- Tá bom Alice, o que foi? – Alice contou a ele o que descobrira, e Jasper contou a ela o que ele e Emmett descobriram.

- Então toda aquela implicância e... Ele tá a fim dela?

- Seu irmão nega veementemente, mas está óbvio que sim.

- É tudo tão novo pra ela, que nem mesmo se deu conta de que está completamente apaixonada por ele.

- É mais pelo visto seu irmão vai continuar negando, veja. - disse apontando para pista onde Edward e Lauren, estavam praticamente se engolindo.

- Eu não disse! Um completo idiota. – esbravejou com vontade de torcer o pescoço do irmão.

Isabella já estava em seu terceiro drink, ela e Tyler falavam sobre algo aleatório quando sua atenção foi para a pista, a jovem estancou ao ver Edward e Lauren praticamente se devorando enquanto dançavam. Fez um esforço sobre humano para conter a imensa vontade de chorar, tamanha raiva que sentia.

-Desculpe Tyler, mas eu preciso ir ao toalete, pode me informar onde fica?

- Oh sim, siga reto a segunda à direita.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu estalando um beijo no rosto dele, indo na direção indicada. Sentia a raiva crescer cada vez mais dentro de si, queria simplesmente desaparecer dali, mas como? Não queria voltar pra lá, muito menos ficar ali vendo aquele... Aquele... Vê-lo praticamente engolir aquela loira nojenta. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou ao salão indo em direção ao bar.

- O que deseja? – perguntou o barman.

- Algo forte, bem forte!

- Tem certeza?

- Aham! – o homem lhe serviu uma dose de um liquido transparente com um cheiro muito forte, Isabella pegou o copo e virou a dose de uma só vez fazendo careta! Sentiu como se sua garganta pegasse fogo.

- Noite difícil? – o barman perguntou sorrindo, e Isabella lhe sorriu de volta.

- Vida difícil meu amigo!

- Me vê dois absintos! – ouviu a moça ao seu lado pedir, viu o barman preparar o pedido.

-Quero um desses.

- Tem certeza disto, é bem forte!

- Absoluta, quero mais é aproveitar a vida, então manda um destes! – o moço assentiu preparando a dose, Isabella novamente o virou em um gole só, estava do outro lado do salão, próximo ao palco.

- O que é aquilo ali? – perguntou ao seu mais novo amigo, o barman.

- Estão preparando o palco para abrir o microfone.

- E qualquer um pode cantar?

- Porque está interessada? – Isabella soltou um grande suspiro.

- Até que seria divertido, o que eu faço? – ele lhe passou as instruções e Isabella o puxou pela gravata estalando um beijo em seu rosto. – Obrigada!

- De nada! – respondeu surpreso.

**Na área Vip... **

- Onde está Bella? – Emmett disparou assim que Tyler apareceu um bom tempo depois.

- Ela disse que ia ao toalete, mas isso tem pelo menos uns quarenta minutos atrás, eu pensei que tivesse voltado pra cá.

- Droga Emm, onde foi que ela se meteu? – Jasper esbravejou tentando encontrá-la no andar debaixo.

- Jazz, acho melhor descermos e procurar por ela. – disse Alice visivelmente preocupada.

- Alice tem razão, vocês vão para a direita e eu e Emm para a esquerda. – Rosálie disse se pondo de pé.

- Se quiserem posso pedir para anunciá-la e...

- O que tá rolando? – Edward perguntou com Lauren ao seu lado.

- A Bella sumiu! – os olhos dele praticamente saltaram.

- O que? Diz que você tá brincando comigo?

- Não Edward, eu por acaso estou com cara de quem está brincando?

- O que fez a ela? – exigiu indo pra cima de Tyler.

- Ele não fez nada! – Alice interveio, ficando entre os dois. – Bella disse a ele que iria ao toalete, Tyler pensou que ela estivesse aqui, mas ela não voltou.

- Droga, droga, droga! Isso não poderia ter acontecido. – estava visivelmente alterado, andava de um lado para outro praticamente arrancando os cabelos. Houve uma movimentação no pequeno palco, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Ainda mais essa, o microfone será aberto! – lamentou Tyler.

- Oh meu Deus!- disparou Rosálie. – Me diz que aquela ali não é a Bella. – disse apontando para o palco, onde havia um cara com uma guitarra e uma garota com um vestido azul igual o de Bella, mas ela tinha os cabelos soltos e estava sem os óculos, também estava descalça.

- O que diabos ela fez? – Alice perguntou ao seu lado, com os olhos fixos no palco.

- O que ela tá fazendo? A Bellinha vai cantar?

- Mas não vai mesmo, qual o problema daquela garota? – esbravejou Edward fazendo menção de ir para o palco, mas Alice o impediu.

- Acho melhor você ficar quietinho aqui, não acha que já fez estrago demais! – Edward franziu o cenho sem entender. Os acordes soaram e a voz de Isabella ecoou no clube.

_Você sabe que a cama fica mais quente  
Dormindo aqui sozinho  
Você sabe que eu sonho em cores  
E faço as coisas que eu quero_

- Pelo menos ela é afinada! – disse Emmett.

_Você acha que tem o melhor de mim_  
_Acha que é o último a rir_  
_Aposto que você pensa que tudo de bom se foi_  
_Pensa que você me deixou em pedaços_  
_Pensa que vou voltar correndo_  
_Baby, você não me conhece, porque você está completamente errado._

Isabella cantava timidamente e de olhos fechados, todos tinham os olhos fixos nela, de repente ela se soltou.

_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te deixa um pouco mais alto_  
_Não significa que eu estou só quando estou sozinha_  
_O que não te mata torna um lutador_  
_Passos ainda mais leve_  
_Não significa que eu estou acabada porque você se foi_

_O que não mata te faz mais forte, mais forte_  
_Só a mim, eu mesma e eu_  
_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te deixa um pouco mais alto_  
_Não significa que eu estou só quando estou sozinha._

- Ela manda muito bem, vocês sabiam que ela cantava? – Jasper perguntou para Alice e Rosálie.

- Não, soube que ela participou do coral, mas olha pra isso!

_Você ouviu que eu estava começando de novo com outro alguém_  
_Mas eu te disse que estava superando você_

_Você não achava que eu iria voltar_  
_Eu voltaria arrasando_  
_Você tenta me destruir, mas você vê_

_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te deixa um pouco mais alto_  
_Não significa que eu estou só quando estou sozinha_  
_O que não te mata torna um lutador_  
_Passos ainda mais leve_  
_Não significa que eu estou acabada porque você se foi_

_O que não mata te faz mais forte, mais forte_  
_Só a mim, eu mesma e eu_  
_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te deixa um pouco mais alto_  
_Não significa que eu estou só quando estou sozinha_

_Graças a você eu tenho uma coisa nova começada_  
_Graças a você eu não estou de coração partido_  
_Graças a você, eu finalmente estou pensando em mim_  
_Você sabe que no final do dia em que você deixou foi só o meu começo_  
_No final..._

- Ela tem potencial! – comentou Tyler, Edward nada disse, tinha os olhos fixos nela, no modo como cantava, como se quisesse extravasar, dar vazão a algo preso dentro de si. E ele não poderia estar mais certo.

_O que não mata te faz mais forte  
Te deixa um pouco mais alto  
Não significa que eu estou só quando estou sozinha  
O que não te mata torna um lutador  
Passos ainda mais leve  
Não significa que eu estou acabada porque você se foi_

_O que não mata te faz mais forte, mais forte_  
_Só a mim, eu mesma e eu_  
_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te deixa um pouco mais alto_  
_Não significa que eu estou só quando estou sozinha_

_O que não mata te faz mais forte, mais forte_  
_Só a mim, eu mesma e eu_  
_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te deixa um pouco mais alto_  
_Não significa que eu estou só quando estou sozinha._

Assim que terminou foi aplaudida, e alguns pediam bis, Isabella agradeceu, ficando na ponta dos pés para estalar um beijo no guitarrista. Desceu do palco com a ajuda de um dos músicos.

- Vá buscá-la Emm. – Rosálie pediu ao namorado que desceu acompanhado do cunhado, chegaram ao palco e Bella ria enquanto colocava os sapatos.

- Bellinha?

- Emmett? Você viu o que eu fiz? – ela falava alto e com gestos exagerados, bem diferente da jovem tímida e contida que conheceram. – Eu nem acredito que tive coragem pra fazer aquilo, foi demais!

- Você está bem, Bella?

- Oi Jasper! Estou ótima, melhor impossível!

- Acho que ela tá é chapada. – sussurrou Emmett.

- Você é um grandão fofo sabia? – disse apertando as bochechas de Emmett.

- Tem razão! – concordou Jasper. – Bella, onde estão os seus óculos?

- Acho que perdi! – disse dando de ombros.

- Vamos, Alice pediu para vir buscá-la.

- Ahh... Alice, ela é tão legal, e tão esperta! Você tem muita sorte Jasper, muita sorte mesmo!

- Eu sei Bella, vamos?

- Vamos!

Isabella chegou à área Vip rindo, enquanto se apoiava em Emmett, dizendo tudo que lhe vinha à mente.

- O que houve com ela? – Alice exigiu indo para junto deles.

- Acho que ela bebeu! Não tá falando coisa com coisa! – Emmett disse lançando um olhar reprovador para Tyler.

- Não olhe pra mim, tudo que ela tomou enquanto estava comigo foi marguerita, e bem fraquinha.

- Bella? Bella o que você bebeu?- Rose perguntou a segurando pelos braços.

- Você é linda, sabia? E apesar desse jeito esnobe, é uma garota incrível!

- Obrigada?– soou mais como uma pergunta do que um agradecimento. – Mas agora me diga o que foi que você bebeu criatura?

- Tsc, ah! Alguns drinks com o meu amigo Tyler, ele até que legal, tem um bom papo, é bem bonitão não acha?

- Definitivamente você não está no seu normal! – em resposta a jovem soltou uma gargalhada.

- Porque você bebeu Bella? – Alice perguntou desta vez.

- Por que eu quis... Porque eu... Eu só queria esquecer... Na verdade eu queria desaparecer e... – Bella se calou com o olhar perdido.

- Venha Bella, sente-se aqui, você não me parece nada bem. – pediu Alice a levando para um dos sofás com a ajuda de Rosálie. – Emm, pegue água pra ela. – o irmão assentiu fazendo o que havia pedido.

-Diz pra mim o que você bebeu Bella. – insistiu acariciando os cabelos da amiga, que ainda tinha o olhar perdido.

- Não sei o que era. – disse dando de ombros.

- Onde estão os seus óculos, Bella? – perguntou Rosálie.

- Acho que os perdi, vai ver é por isso que tá tudo embaçado!

- De onde saiu essa criatura patética! – Isabella ouviu Lauren dizer ainda pendurada em Edward.

- Patética é você... – cuspiu furiosa levantando-se em um salto, encarando a loira com os olhos semicerrados. – Que desde que chegou vem agindo como uma cadela no cio.

- Isabella! – Edward a repreendeu. – Ficou maluca garota?

- Talvez eu esteja mesmo! O que você tem haver com isso?

- Se não se recorda, sou o responsável por você!

- Hump! Apesar de você achar o contrário, tenho idade suficiente para me responsabilizar pelos meus atos!

- Muito adulto de sua parte, encher a cara e dar um show!

- Eu estava me divertindo! Você me viu cantando? Estranho da ultima vez que ti vi, estava brincando com as amídalas da loirinha ai, aquilo sim foi dar um show!

- Olha, tem alguém com ciúme! – provocou Jéssica.

- Fica na sua o aprendiz de Paris Hilton! E porque eu teria ciúme dele? Edward é um homem feito, até onde sei solteiro! Maduro o suficiente pra pegar a primeira oferecida que viu e se esfregar com ela na pista! Parabéns! – disse batendo palmas. – Foi uma excelente demonstração de maturidade! Quantos anos têm mesmo? 15?

- Cala a boca! – Edward praticamente rugiu. - Olha pra você, está completamente bêbada e está nos envergonhando diante de nossos amigos.

- Pega leve Edward! – Jasper interveio vendo o quanto o cunhado estava furioso.

Isabella recuou alguns passos, olhou a sua volta e notou que todos tinham os olhos fixos nela, ele tinha razão... Havia o envergonhado e envergonhado seus amigos, perdeu a cabeça e fez merda pra variar.

- Tem razão... - sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Eu me excedi, me desculpem pelo meu comportamento, acho que o melhor para todos é que eu vá embora, certo! Não se preocupem comigo, eu pego um táxi. – virou-se em direção a escada, mas uma grande mão a impediu.

- Você não vai a lugar algum Bellinha... – Emmett disse levando a mão ao seu queixo, fazendo com que a jovem o olhasse nos olhos. – E você não me envergonhou, muito pelo contrário, já fiz coisas piores pode acreditar! – a jovem sorriu jogando seus braços ao seu redor, afundando o rosto em seu peito. – Quer ir embora?- Bella somente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hey? – Tyler a chamou. – Emm tem razão, todos nós já tivemos nossos momentos! E há propósito, estava linda no palco! Será sempre bem vinda em meu estabelecimento Bella!

- Obrigada! Foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Acredite, o prazer foi todo meu!

Emmett pagou a conta, junto com Jasper e Edward, enquanto as garotas acompanharam Bella até o toalete.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – Alice estava preocupada, Isabella não lhe parecia nada bem.

- Minha cabeça tá rodando... – se queixou levando as mãos às têmporas. – Eu acho que... – a jovem não terminou a frase, caindo em um baque seco no chão, desacordada.

- Oh meu Deus! Rose vá chamar o Emm. – a loira saiu em disparada atrás do namorado enquanto Alice tentava reanimá-la.

- Emm? Emm? Venha rápido!

- O que foi ursinha, porque tá com essa cara?

- A Bella... – disse tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Ela tá desmaiada no banheiro. – ao ouvi-la Edward disparou na direção do banheiro feminino, encontrando Isabella ainda desacordada.

- O que houve Alice?

- Ela não reage Edward, disse que sentia a cabeça rodar e simplesmente apagou.

- Mais essa agora!

- Pare de reclamar, temos que levá-la para o hospital.

- Não, vamos levá-la pra casa, papai está lá, se lembra?

- É verdade, consegue levá-la? – Edward lançou um olhar fulminante para a irmã, pegando Bella nos braços.

- Nossa! O que ela tem? – o barman que a atendeu perguntou ao ver Edward passar com Isabella desacordada nos braços.

- A conhece? – perguntou Alice.

- Sim, eu a servi antes dela ir para o palco.

- Sabe o que ela bebeu?É importante que se lembre.

- Ela misturou muita coisa, vodka, marguerita, tomou até uma dose de absinto!

- O que?

- Virou de uma só vez!

- Meu Deus! Obrigada! – agradeceu indo em direção à saída.

- Onde estava Alice? – Rosálie perguntou ao lado de Edward que tinha Bella nos braços, Jasper tinha ido buscar o carro, assim como Emmett.

- Estava falando com o barman que a atendeu.

- E o que ele disse? – exigiu Edward.

- Não me surpreende que ela tenha feito todas aquelas coisas, segundo ele, Bella misturou muita bebida, marguerita, vodka, e outras mais, tomou até absinto, dá pra acreditar?

- Absinto? Droga, o papai vai me matar!

- Você não teve culpa Edward...

- Teve sim! – acusou Rosálie.

- Para com isso Rose! – Alice a repreendeu, Jasper chegou com o carro e Alice abriu a porta de trás.

- Vá na frente com Jazz, eu vou com ela! – seu irmão disse entrando com Bella no banco traseiro, ajeitando-a em seu colo.

- Bella? Bella acorda... – pedia tentando reanimá-la. – Por favor, minha menina, abra os olhos. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto. – Me desculpa... Não foi minha intenção magoar você... Desculpa!

*****************/*****************


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

Os dois carros pararam diante a casa em uma freada seca, o caminho do clube até o rancho foi feito em tempo recorde.

- Como é que ela está? – Emmett perguntou ao abrir a porta para Edward, pegando Bella para que o irmão pudesse sair.

- Ela não reage Emm. – respondeu Alice. – Vamos logo, papai precisa vê-la. – Emmett subi com Bella nos braços sendo seguido por Jasper, Rosálie, Alice e por ultimo, Edward.

- PAI? – a voz estrondosa de Emmett ecoou pela casa, Carlisle apareceu com Esme ao seu lado.

- Deus meu, o que houve? – disparou ao ver Bella nos braços do filho.

- O que ela tem? – exigiu Carlisle.

- Ela desmaiou tem um tempo pai, e não reage. – explicou Alice enquanto Emmett a colocava em um dos sofás.

- Desmaiou, como assim? Esme, pode pegar minha maleta, por favor?

- Claro!

- Ela está cheirando a álcool, Bella bebeu? Como pôde deixá-la beber Edward?

- A culpa não foi do Ed, pai... – Emmett disse em defesa do irmão. – A Bellinha só se empolgou um pouco, saiu pra dar um role e quando voltou estava chapada.

- Mas o que ela bebeu?

- Pelo que o barman que a atendeu disse, Bella misturou muita coisa, ele disse que ela tomou uma dose de absinto em um gole só.

-Absinto? Como podem servir absinto a uma garota de dezesseis anos? – Carlisle esbravejou. - Bella? Bella está me ouvindo? – Esme chegou com a maleta e Carlisle retirou um potinho e ao abri-lo, o colocou diante do nariz de Isabella.

Aos poucos a jovem foi retomando a consciência, balbuciando palavras sem sentindo, estava inquieta.

... Ele me tira do sério... Não... Não gosta de mim... Tem vergonha... Me odeia... Ele me odeia. – dizia se debatendo.

-Do que ela está falando? – Esme perguntou para Alice que deu de ombros, sabia perfeitamente que ela falava de Edward, mas sua mãe não precisava saber deste fato.

... Inalcançável... Como a lua... – Rosálie trocou um olhar significativo com Alice. –

-Bella? Bella está me ouvindo? – Carlisle insistiu.

...Ele não gosta de mim... Ninguém gosta de mim... Nem mesmo meus pais gostavam de mim... – um soluço rompeu dos lábios da jovem.

- Não diga isso Isabella! – Esme a repreendeu.

-Esme? Carlisle? Eu... – Bella olhou confusa para os dois, jogou os braços ao redor de Carlisle e o choro veio descontrolado.

-Sou uma decepção para todos... Eu os envergonhei diante de seus amigos... – dizia entre o choro, o que dificultava entender o que dizia. – Porque Carlisle? Porque eles me deixaram? Por quê?

- Não foi por vontade deles Bella, seus pais amavam você.

- Não... – negou veementemente sacudindo a cabeça. – Se me amassem não me manteriam longe... Só pensavam neles, nos malditos negócios... Nas festas e recepções... Nunca tiveram tempo pra mim... Nunca!

-Sei que tem seus motivos para estar magoada Bella... – Carlisle disse acariciando seus cabelos. – Mas não acredito que esteja em condições de falar sobre isso agora.

- Tem razão... Eu bebi! – disse fazendo bico, e Edward sentiu seu coração bater descompassado, sua vontade era de pegá-la nos braços e protegê-la de tudo e todos.

- E pode me dizer por que fez isso? – a jovem soltou um grande suspiro.

- Fiquei com raiva... Muita raiva!

- Raiva? Raiva do que? – insistiu Esme.

- Eu não sou mais criança! Sei que ainda sou nova, mas... Detesto que me tratem como criança... Assim como detesto o que estou sentindo aqui... – dizia entre o choro batendo contra o peito. – Ele me odeia! – voltou a dizer.

- Ela não está sendo muito coerente Carl.

- Sei disso Esme, acho melhor ela subir e tomar um banho.

- Eu cuido dela! – Alice se ofereceu, assim como Rosálie.

- Vou passar um café bem forte, ela vai precisar. – Esme disse indo para a cozinha.

- Vem Bellinha, vou te levar lá pra cima.

- Oi grandão! – Bella secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, sorrindo para ele. – Eu cantei pra toda aquela gente! Foi legal.

- Eu sei Bellinha, você manda muito bem.

- Gosto de você Emm... – disse se aninhando em seus braços. - Você é meu irmão de coração... Meu irmãozão! – ele a apertou em seus braços, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- E você é a minha irmãzinha do coração, Bella! – disse ao colocá-la na cama. – Durma bem sua maluquinha! – sussurrou antes de sair.

Alice e Rosálie entraram em seguida e a despiram, ajudando Bella com o banho, depois forçaram a jovem a tomar o café forte. Tudo havia sido feito em completo silêncio, até que Isabella o quebrou.

- Desculpe, a loira peituda tem razão, fui patética!

- Não foi não! Não liga pra Lauren, é uma vadia sem a menor importância, acredite! – esbravejou Rosálie. – Agora durma e esqueça o que aconteceu, tá bem? – Isabella somente assentiu. – Você vem? – perguntou para Alice.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco! – a loira assentiu saindo em seguida.

- Ele não te odeia Bella! – Alice afirmou com os olhos cravados nos dela. – Ed só está assustado.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, ficou claro pra mim o tipo de mulher que atrai o seu irmão, eu entendi perfeitamente Alice.

- Vou te contar uma coisa, mas tem que prometer que isso ficará somente entre nós duas!

- Tem minha palavra.

- Meu irmão foi muito magoado Bella, Edward tem verdadeira aversão a compromisso, ele não se prende a ninguém.

- Como assim?

- Há alguns anos, Edward se apaixonou por uma garota chamada Victória, logo eles começaram a namorar e se tornaram o casal sensação do colégio. Meu irmão sempre foi lindo, e sempre chamou a atenção das garotas, desde muito cedo acredite!

- Faço ideia.

- Eles eram o casal perfeito, até Vick receber uma proposta de trabalho como modelo. Ed também foi convidado, mas recusou, o que a deixou furiosa, estavam no ultimo ano, as vésperas da formatura. Ela fez as malas e foi embora, sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás, deixou meu irmão arrasado. Vick estourou como modelo e sempre surgia algo sobre ela em revistas e sites, ela sempre muito bem acompanhada se é que me entende, expondo meu irmão ao ridículo, já que tecnicamente ainda estavam juntos. Ela nem teve a decência de romper com ele! Desde então meu irmão criou uma muralha em torno do seu coração, consegue compreender?

- Aham. – grunhiu.

- Pelo que vi hoje, você conseguiu perfurar essa muralha... – Isabella franziu o cenho. – Ed sente algo por você, só tem medo de se entregar... Ele é teimoso e cabeça dura, vai lutar contra isso até o fim, cabe a você, Bella, romper esta muralha. Pense nisso com carinho! – disse por fim depositando um beijo na testa da amiga, saindo em seguida.

Isabella tentava se concentrar no que Alice havia acabado de dizer, mas estava muito cansada e com muito sono, acabou sucumbindo e adormeceu logo em seguida. Enquanto Edward ouvia calado o sermão que Carlisle e Esme lhe passavam.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella acordou sentindo-se péssima, não só pelo fato de sua cabeça parecer explodir, mas também envergonhada. Lembrava-se vagamente das coisas que fez e disse, assim com o que Alice havia lhe contado sobre Edward.

Tomou um banho e escovou os dentes várias vezes para tentar tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca. Desceu se perguntando com que cara olharia para eles?

- Bom dia! – disse parada na porta da sala de jantar. – Eu nem sei como me desculpar pelo que houve ontem! Sinto muito Carlisle, Esme... Por ter sido tão irresponsável! Edward não teve culpa, ele confiou em mim e o decepcionei, como a todos vocês, e peço que me desculpem, dou minha palavra de que isso jamais voltará a acontecer.

- Nós compreendemos Bella, já passou, vamos esquecer está bem? Agora venha, sente-se e tome seu café da manhã.

- Isso mesmo... – concordou Carlisle. – Separei um remédio que irá ajudá-la com a dor de cabeça, agora venha e como algo. – pediu indicando seu lugar a mesa.

- Até que passou bem pelo seu primeiro porre Bellinha! – Emmett a provocou piscando em seguida.

- Primeiro e ultimo, lhe garanto! – disse ao sentar-se em seu lugar, todos agiam como se o que tivesse acontecido fosse algo corriqueiro.

- Acho melhor deixarmos aquela ida ao shopping para outro dia, certo Bella? – Alice disse despreocupadamente.

- Agradeceria imensamente!

- Podemos ir na terça-feira, o que acha?

- Terça- feira está perfeito pra mim, Rose!

- Ótimo!

- Podemos ir todas juntas, um programa só de garotas o que acham? – sugeriu Esme.

- Traduzindo, vão gastar! – provocou Emmett.

- Aff, Rose... Não sei como consegue namorar esse muquirana! – Alice esbravejou, e Bella não conteve um sorriso.

- Hey! Não sou muquirana, sou ursinha?

-Às vezes ursão, mas eu te amo mesmo assim!

- Ainda bem que teu pai é dono de banco Jazz, ou a tampinha vai te levar a falência.

- Tampinha é o...

- Alice, maneire seu linguajar. – Esme a repreendeu.

- Não sou tampinha, sou compacta! Tudo de melhor em pouco espaço! – retrucou Alice.

- Nossa! Quanta modéstia! – seu irmão voltou a provocá-la.

- Já chega vocês dois! – Carlisle os repreendeu entre risos. – Já vou indo! – disse se levantando. – Tome estes comprimidos e se acaso não melhorar, fale com Esme, ela saberá o que fazer.

- Obrigada! – Isabella agradeceu timidamente.

- Não por isso filha, se cuida! – o homem disse depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Esme pediu licença e também saiu da mesa.

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que houve ontem, eu...

- Tsc! Não esquenta Bellinha, eu já disse, fiz coisas bem piores acredite! – Emmett disse divertido.

- Relaxa Bella... – Rosálie a cutucou, já que estava ao seu lado. - Todos aqui tiveram seu momento!

- Rose tem razão... – concordou Jasper. - Claro que Emmett protagonizou os piores deles!

- Porque tá tão quieto Edward? Você também teve os seus! – provocou o irmão. – Se lembra daquela vez em que...

-Não se atreva Emmett! – Edward praticamente rugiu.

- O papo está bom, mas eu estou vazando, você vem mulher? – o olhar que Rosálie lhe lançou não foi dos melhores.

- Fale assim comigo de novo Emmett Cullen e eu juro que ficará sem sexo por um longo, longo tempo! – Isabella engasgou com seu suco.

- Argh! Será que vocês dois podem deixar sua vida sexual longe da mesa, por favor? – pediu Alice fazendo careta de nojo. – Vai sair hoje? - perguntou se voltando para Bella.

- Provavelmente não, talvez eu vá até as cocheiras mais tarde.

- Qualquer coisa me procura está bem, tenha um bom dia! – disse estalando um beijo na amiga e outro no irmão antes de deixar a mesa, acompanhada por Jasper. Edward e Bella acabaram ficando sozinhos á mesa.

- Eu... – ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo, Edward fez um gesto com a mão pra que ela prosseguisse.

- Desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse ontem, sinto muito ter lhe causado aborrecimento, de verdade!

- Eu é que devo me desculpar... – a surpresa fez com que Bella o olhasse nos olhos. – Não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, fui um estúpido, me desculpe... – e adicionou. - De verdade! – Edward sorriu aquele sorriso que Isabella simplesmente amava.

- Acho que poderíamos pelo menos tentar ser amigos, o que acha? – estava visivelmente nervosa, praticamente mastigava seu lábio inferior.

- Não faz sentido ficarmos brigando por nada!

- Concordo! Então, amigos? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, Isabella tinha a mão estendida para ele que a tomou entre as suas.

- Amigos! – disse depositando um beijo em sua mão. _**"E que Deus me ajude a resistir a você!"**_ – concluiu mentalmente, piscando para ela em seguida.

Isabella se perguntava se ele ainda amava a tal Victória? Perdeu-se por um momento na beleza daqueles olhos verdes, imaginando a sensação de ser beijada por aquela boca perfeita.

Horas mais tarde, depois de descansar um pouco e o remédio fazer efeito, Isabella saiu para cavalgar, passou nas cocheiras, mas não viu Apolo. Harry havia lhe dito que Edward havia saído com ele.

Passou pelo piquete onde estava Afrodite, ficou um bom tempo ali, somente observando a égua correr de um lado para outro, relinchando e batendo o casco. Cavalgou até o lago e descansou um pouco sobre a sombra de um enorme carvalho.

Ao chegar em casa trancou-se no sótão precisava encontra um meio de ajudar aquela égua a superar seus medos e seus traumas. Pesquisou até encontrar um artigo sobre falando sobre Monty Roberts e seu amor pelos cavalos, aos quais considera irmãos. Isabella se interessou tanto pelo tal homem que pesquisou tudo que havia sobre ele.

- Bom dia filha, porque não desceu para o jantar? Não se sentia bem? – Esme perguntou pela manhã, já estavam todos à mesa.

- Desculpe, mas estava tão entretida em minha pesquisa que perdi o apetite, mas não se preocupe, eu comi de madrugada.

- Disse que estava pesquisando? Pesquisando o que exatamente?

- Alice! – Esme a repreendeu.

- Já ouviram falar de Montgomery Roberts?

- O encantador de cavalos? – disse Carlisle. – Sim, era um grande amigo de meu pai.

- Jura? Você o conhece?

- Mais ou menos, por quê?

- Por nada! É que estou estudando seus métodos, usados na doma, sabia que seu senso aguçado de observação o tornou o pioneiro na comunicação com animais? Monty como gosta de ser chamado, literalmente entende a linguagem dos animais, sua expressão corporal! Ele batizou o método com o nome Equus.

- Descobriu tudo isso em uma noite?- Carlisle perguntou surpreso.

- Basicamente! – respondeu dando de ombros. – Fiquei impressionada com os vídeos que vi, em como ele conseguiu amansar cavalos vitimas de maus tratos... Seu método Join- up, que consiste em comunicar-se com o cavalo em seu próprio idioma.

- Ele fala cavales? – Isabella lançou um olhar fulminante para Emmett. – Foi mal!

- Como eu ia dizendo, com este método, convencemos o animal a nos aceitar como seu líder, onde homem e cavalo trabalham juntos baseado na confiança, comunicação, e respeito mutuo.

-E porque de repente este interesse todo em doma de cavalos? – perguntou Rosálie.

- Afrodite! Eu andei observando-a, se formos persistentes e agirmos com calma, podemos conseguir domá-la! Só precisamos mostrar a ela que não queremos seu mal, que não somos uma ameaça.

- E é exatamente isso que Billy está fazendo! – disse Edward.

- Eu sei, mas de certa forma, não está obtendo resultados com ela, eles mal conseguem entrar no piquete.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Ela não sai de lá! – Edward respondeu por Bella.

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer Carlisle... – o médico a olhou surpreso. – Eu tenho minhas economias e eu estive pensando... – Isabella parecia hesitante. – Quanto quer por Afrodite?

- Você a quer? Mas ela nem mesmo pode ser montada! – argumentou Esme.

- Mesmo assim eu a quero, na verdade eu a quis desde o primeiro momento que a vi! Poderia vendê-la pra mim? Pago o que for. – Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça, olhando para o marido que somente assentiu.

- Afrodite é sua Bella, não precisa pagar por ela.

- Mas eu tenho...

- Sei que tem suas economias, e seus recursos, somos seus tutores legais, está lembrada? Não é isso, filha, Carl e eu a estamos dando de presente á você.

- Jura?

- Juro!

- Então Afrodite é minha?

- Toda sua, com uma condição! – disse Carlisle. – Não entrará naquele piquete até que ela esteja mansa, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente! Oh meu Deus, isso é incrível! Obrigada Carlisle... – Bella correu pra junto dele o abraçando, o mesmo fez com Esme. Eu nem acredito!

- Tudo bem, agora se sente e tome seu café. – a jovem assentiu voltando para o seu lugar, tomando seu café da manhã.

As únicas vezes que Edward e Bella se viam era nas refeições, mesmo assim nem sempre. Isabella contou eufórica a Jacob e Billy que Afrodite era sua agora e sobre sua pesquisa.

Como havia prometido as garotas, se aprontou cedo para irem todas ao shopping, passaram do dia todo entre lojas, cabeleireiro, manicure, pedicura, sessões de depilação.

Alice e Rosálie praticamente a arrastaram para a loja da Victória Secret, Isabella saiu carregada de sacolas, havia comprado tanta coisa! Botas, calças, shorts, camisas, vestidos saias, até mesmo um chapéu.

Neste meio tempo conversou bastante com Esme, sobre vários assuntos, principalmente sobre o futuro.

- O que pretende fazer, Bella? Digo, você vai para Dartmounth com as garotas, já escolheu uma universidade?

- Eu nem mesmo sei o que quero cursar Esme! Meu teste de aptidão aponta para tantas opções.

- O que diz seu coração filha? – elas estavam a sós na praça de alimentação, enquanto Alice e Rosálie estavam em alguma das lojas, gastando mais ainda, pra variar.

- Pensei seriamente em cursar a história da arte, é um assunto que simplesmente me fascina. Também gosto muito de literatura, meus pais queriam que eu estudasse álgebra, física... Mas não é o que eu quero pra mim.

- Como eu disse, tem que ouvir o que seu coração diz, você é nova ainda Bella, tente história da arte, se não der certo, tente literatura, ou faça as duas... Você tem o tempo a seu favor, faça o que seu coração pedir! – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro.

- Você é mesmo uma mulher incrível sabia? Rose tem razão em dizer que temos sorte em ter você e Carlisle!

-Tsc! Deixa disso! Sei que tem seus motivos para estar magoada com seus pais, Bella, mas não tem vontade de ir vê-los?

- Não! Não me sinto pronta pra isso ainda Esme! Desculpe, pode parecer insensível de minha parte, mas nunca fui prioridade na vida deles, a última vez que os vi foi em meu aniversário há quase nove meses. Isso porque estavam de passagem por Londres.

- Sinto muito, Bella, eu realmente sinto muito querida!

- Acho que só preciso de tempo, quanto à universidade, Alice tem planos para nós! – as duas riram.

- É isso mesmo que quer? Ir para Dartmounth?

-É uma universidade como as outras, pelo menos lá eu terei Alice, Rose, Emm e Jasper.

- E Edward!

- Sim, e Edward! – disse mordendo o lábio inferior, depois daquela pequena conversa na mesa do café da manhã, Bella e Edward mal se viam, ele parecia evitá-la de qualquer modo.

**Enquanto isso no rancho Cullen... **

Até quando vai continuar fugindo da Bellinha? – Emmett foi direto ao ponto, Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Não estou fugindo de ninguém!

- Não é o que parece, aonde vai todas as noites? Tá pegando a Lauren outra vez?

-Não que isso seja de sua conta, mas não, eu não estou com a Lauren. – Fui dar uma volta em Port Angeles.

- Porque estão demorando tanto? Elas saíram pela manhã e veja que horas são! – Jasper disse apontando para o relógio, os três estavam na sala de jogos.

- Até parece que não conhece sua namorada e sua irmã! Aquelas duas devem estar estourando o cartão de crédito, escute o que eu digo!

-Chegaram! – anunciou Edward ao ouvir o som da buzina do Audi de sua mãe.

- E este é o som de... "Venha carregar as compras!" – Jasper e Edward sorriram meneando a cabeça, indo em direção à porta. – Deixaram alguma coisa no shopping? – os três estancaram ao ver as quatro subindo as escadas.

- Uau! – soltou Jasper.

- Aquela é a Bellinha? Tem certeza? – Edward não emitiu um som sequer, tinha os olhos fixos na jovem que estava simplesmente linda!

Vestia um jeans colado ao seu corpo, delineando perfeitamente suas curvas, a bota de salto empinava ainda mais aquela bunda tentadora. A camisa era colada ao corpo, aberta alguns botões, insinuando seus seios. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e Bella usava um chapéu que lhe caiu muito bem.

- Olha só pra você, pelo visto elas te pegaram de jeito, não foi? – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Pensei que jamais sairíamos de lá, tem que ver a quantidade de coisas que tem no carro!

- Faço ideia! Onde estão os óculos?

- Estou de lentes, gostou do meu visual? – Bella perguntou dando uma voltinha.

- Ficou muito legal, vai arrasar corações!

- Ohh... Você é tão fofo, Emmett!

- Eu não sou fofo, Bella, sou macho! – a jovem gargalhou ouvindo o amigo esbravejar.

- Acho que encontrou seu estilo, não é? Está linda Bella.

- Obrigada Jazz!

- E eu não ganho elogio? – reclamou Alice fazendo bico.

- Claro que sim, tenho certeza que isto é obra sua. – sussurrou no ouvido da namorada.

- Minha e de sua irmã, com uma ajudinha da mamãe é claro! – Alice disse o beijando em seguida.

- Oi!

- Oi, como vai Edward, a gente quase não se vê mais. – Bella estava parada diante dele, estava linda, tentadoramente linda.

- Ando meio ocupado... – disse levando as mãos aos bolsos. – Você está... – Edward limpou a garganta. - Ficou muito bem assim!

- Obrigada! – o tom em sua voz, deixava claro sua decepção, Alice e Rosálie bufaram revirando os olhos, já Emmett e Jasper menearam a cabeça.

Isabella subiu direto para o sótão, parou diante do espelho olhando para a garota refletida ali.

- Não importa o que você faça, ele jamais a verá com outros olhos sua idiota! Jamais!

*****************************/********************** ****

* * *

_Sábado tem mais, beijos! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo de sábado! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, **

**beijos Lu! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Dias se passaram... **

E Isabella se empenhou em aprender os métodos usados por Monty Roberts, comprou seus livros, e praticamente os devorou. Manteve sua rotina, saia todos os dias após o café da manhã e somente voltava para o almoço. Às vezes ligava avisando que almoçaria na casa de Harry ou na de Billy.

Quando Alice e Rosálie não estavam ocupadas com seus devidos namorados, ou suas próprias coisas, as três se reuniam para assistir a um filme, ou simplesmente fazer coisas de garotas, mas a jovem sempre recusava os convites pra sair. Não por eles é claro, mas achava melhor não cruzar com aquela loira peituda e metida a besta que esteve com Edward.

Seu relógio despertou antes mesmo do nascer do sol, a jovem vestiu-se rapidamente, pegando seu violino, passou pela cozinha pegando algumas maçãs. Correu munida de uma lanterna pela escuridão até chegar às cocheiras.

- Bom dia Apolo, olha o que eu trouxe pra você! – disse lhe oferecendo a maçã, o garanhão como sempre relinchou batendo com as patas dianteiras no chão. Seus olhos arregalados e sua respiração ofegante. – O que acha de começarmos por Jhoann Sebastian Bach?- a jovem disse retirando o violino do estojo, Isabella acidentalmente descobriu um meio de encantar aquele cavalo teimoso e precisava por a prova sua teoria.

Uma linda melodia soou pelos imensos corredores de cocheiras, os cavalos pareciam assimilar a música criada por Bach. Não havia coices, nem mesmo tiques, baixar de orelhas ou até mesmo dentadas. Os agressivos olhos arregalados deram lugar a pálpebras cerradas e os cavalos tornaram-se mansos como se estivessem de certa forma sonhando.

Com os olhos semicerrados e orelhas em pé, alguns degustavam de suas alfafas como se estivessem em um banquete, onde não havia disputas, não havia dor. Assim que deu o acorde final, Isabella devolveu o violino ao estojo, e sem notar que era observada, pegou novamente a maça, aproximando-se da baia de Apolo.

- E ai, gostou? –perguntou bem próxima ao cavalo, desta vez o garanhão não se moveu. – Você é mesmo lindo, como seu dono! Quer uma maça? – disse lhe oferecendo a fruta.

O cavalo aproximou-se cheirando a maçã, pegando-a em seguida, assim que terminou de comê-la, empurrou o braço de Bella com o focinho em busca de mais.

- Ora veja, agora se interessa por mim, não é? – brincou lhe oferecendo outra, desta vez lhe acariciou o focinho, e a linda crina. – É o corcel negro mais lindo que já vi.

- Ham, ham... – um limpar de garganta a fez sobressaltar. – O que faz aqui à uma hora destas?

- Harry? Cristo, de onde você surgiu?

- Na verdade eu estava no outro corredor, quando ouvi movimentação, o que faz aqui Bella? E com o Apolo?

-Então você viu não é? Ouviu?

- Sim eu ouvi, mas porque isto?

- Notou como se acalmaram com a música, como seu comportamento mudou? Veja Harry, eu consegui... – disse estendendo a mão para o garanhão que roçou o focinho em busca de afago. – Viu como está calmo, como todos estão mais calmos? É a musica Harry, a musica os acalmou.

- Como descobriu isso?

- Foi meio sem querer, estava próximo ao lago, ouvindo musica, e Daros estava agitado por algum motivo... Desconectei o fone sem querer ao me levantar e quando ele ouviu a musica, ficou estranhamente calmo, como se estivesse em transe, ou algo assim. Daí eu resolvi testar e veja!

- Isso é mesmo interessante, mas acredito que seja melhor você voltar antes que deem sua falta por lá, menina maluca! Não acredito que conseguiu conquistá-lo.

- Eu disse que o faria! – Isabella disse orgulhosa de si mesma, Harry sorriu meneando a cabeça, a jovem estalou um beijo em Apolo, em seguida outro em Harry, pegando suas coisas, correndo em direção a casa. Chegou à cozinha ofegante, e com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Bella? – a jovem deu um salto levando a mão à boca, para conter o grito, tamanho susto que tomara.

- Alice? Que susto! O que faz acordada à uma hora destas?

- Posso saber de onde a senhorita está vindo à uma hora destas? – disparou ignorando a pergunta da amiga.

- Das cocheiras! – respondeu tomando fôlego.

- E o que fazia nas cocheiras à uma hora destas, criatura?

- Tem um tempinho?

- Desembucha! – a jovem sentou-se e contou à Alice o que aconteceu com Daros, assim como sua teoria e o resultado final.

- Porque esta fixação por Apolo?

- Promete não rir?

-Fala logo Bella! – esbravejou impaciente.

- Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que conquistaria aquele cavalo cabeça dura e turrão, ou meu nome não seria Isabella Swan, e consegui! – comemorou.

- É mesmo uma garota obstinada, quando quer alguma coisa, não mede esforços para consegui-la não é?

- Desde que não seja algo desonesto, sim!

- Então me diz por que não usa esta sua obstinação para conquistar o dono do cavalo, me diz?

- Isso não tem nada haver Alice! O que quer que eu faça? Me ofereça a ele como aquela tal Lauren fez? Pode esquecer minha cara.

- Sabe qual o problema de vocês dois? São orgulhos demais, teimosos feito uma mula, isso sim! Está completamente apaixonada por ele, mas insisti em negar pra si mesma!

- E de que adianta Alice? Seu irmão nem mesmo gosta de mim, ele me tolera provavelmente por consideração a sua mãe! – Isabella falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ele me acha muito nova, imatura e não sei mais o que... Pelo visto o seu irmão curti mulheres fúteis, vazias e fáceis, como aquela tal Lauren! Porque bastou a perua se insinuar para ele arrastá-la para a pista em enfiar a língua na goela dela! – Bella estava morrendo de ciúme e havia ficado claro pelo tom que usara.

- E você ficou tão enciumada que bebeu todas não foi? – as duas se encaram por um tempo.

- Esquece isso Alice, seu irmão e eu... Não vai rolar nunca... – falou como se fosse óbvio. – E sabe por quê?

-Porque Bella?

- Pelo simples fato de que homens como Edward, não se interessam por garotas como eu, Alice, e tenho plena consciência disto! E o fato dele não se ligar a ninguém só mostra que o coração dele ainda está preso de alguma forma àquela garota! – disse se referindo a Victória.

-Vai desistir sem nem ao menos tentar?

- Cristo! Como você é teimosa!

- Eu? Tem certeza disso?

- Tentar o que Alice? Você acredita mesmo que haja a ínfima possibilidade de que seu irmão... Pelo amor de Deus! Olha pra mim e olha pra ele! Desculpe, mas eu não acredito em contos de fadas! Por favor, não insista nisso está bem? – pediu indo em direção as escadas, trancando-se no sótão.

O clima entre Bella e Alice ficou estranho por alguns dias, na realidade a jovem passava a maior parte do seu tempo com Harry, Billy e Jacob, mostrando a eles o que aprendera e como funcionava sua teoria. Pediu a ajuda de Billy e Jacob para testar sua teoria em Afrodite, mas o velho Black achava muito arriscado, por Afrodite ser muito arredia a presença de humanos.

Isabella não conseguiu dormir aquela noite, rolava na cama de um lado para outro, estava no rancho há três semanas e meia, e sua vida havia mudado tanto. No entanto, sentia falta da irmã Mary e irmã Prudence, até mesmo da madre superiora, mas sabia que jamais conseguiria voltar a viver enfurnada naquele internato, como dizia Emmett.

Também sentia falta de seus novos amigos, desde aquela conversa que teve com Alice na cozinha a alguns dias que mal se falavam. E quanto a Edward, eles mal se viam, às vezes cruzava com ele pelo rancho ou pela casa, e tudo que recebia era um aceno e raramente um "Oi!". Por um momento pensou nas palavras de Alice.

- Nem pense nisso Isabella! – repreendeu a si mesma, seria arriscado demais, havia muito em jogo, tanto que a jovem estava até mesmo considerando não ir para Dartmounth. Talvez ficasse no rancho por um período, quem sabe assim arrancaria Edward de sua mente e o mais importante, de seu coração.

Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, era cerca de uma da manhã, precisava mais do que nunca de um leite morno e biscoitos. Desceu apressada discutindo consigo mesma quando se chocou com alguém, sentiu seu corpo estremecer e seus pelos da nuca eriçar, ergueu o olhar encontrando aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Edward? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

Edward estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome sair daquela boca de forma sussurrada, conseguiu manter-se ocupado o suficiente com os assuntos do rancho, sendo assim, mantendo-se longe dela, no entanto, Isabella não saiu de sua mente um só instante.

Agora ela estava ali, diante dele, suas mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito, seu perfume o invadindo... Tão linda, tão sexy, sem nem ao menos tentar. Havia algo naquela menina mulher que o deixava louco de desejo.

- Isabella... – murmurou a estreitando em seus braços, trazendo-a cada vez mais pra si, aspirando audivelmente, deliciando-se com seu perfume. Havia saído, ido a Port Angeles e acabou encontrando alguns amigos e bebendo mais do que devia, mesmo assim, estava muito consciente dos seus atos.

- Está chegando agora? – Isabella perguntou meio sussurrado.

- Aham... – grunhiu sem soltá-la. – Acabo de chegar, estava em Port Angeles, com uns amigos. – E você? Indo fazer um lanchinho?

- Não consigo dormir... – a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior com os olhos fixos em alguma parte do rosto de Edward, que não conseguiu conter um leve gemido, diante a sensualidade daquele gesto. – Pensei em tomar um leite com biscoitos e...

- Você é tão linda! – aquela afirmação pegou Isabella de surpresa. – Esses seus olhos castanhos... São tão expressivos, tão lindos... – ele lhe acariciava o rosto, seu olhar fixo nos lábios dela, estava tão perto, seu corpo praticamente colado ao da jovem.

- Edward...

-Shh... Fica quietinha, Isabella... Não se mova. – pediu cada vez mais perto, roçou a ponta do nariz por sua pele, absorvendo seu cheiro, roçando seu nariz no dela em seguida. Seus lábios tocaram os dela delicadamente, um simples roçar e a jovem simplesmente esquecera de respirar.

Isabella sentiu as pernas bambas ao sentir a maciez daqueles lábios contra os seus, estremeceu quando a língua de Edward contornou seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, agiu por instinto os abrindo timidamente, sentindo a língua de Edward invadir sua boca ávida em busca da sua. E quando se encontraram, bastou um toque para que algo em seu interior explodisse e Isabella entregou-se jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o puxando cada vez mais pra si.

Edward por sua vez aprofundou o beijo, ela era tão doce, sua língua começou tímida, por certo aquele era o seu primeiro beijo, mas logo Isabella pegou o ritmo e retribuiu o beijo a altura. Ela beijava tão bem que Edward não conteve um gemido entre o beijo, ainda mais quando suas mãos que estavam embrenhadas em seus cabelos, desceram para lhe acariciar a nuca.

- Porque fez isso? Porque me beijou? – perguntou ofegante, passando a língua pelos lábios o tentando ainda mais. – Eu... Eu não entendo.

- Porque desejava isso desde aquela madrugada em que te encontrei na cozinha! – Edward confessou sem entender o porquê o fizera.

- Desejava? – a jovem não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em sua voz. – Mas...

- Shhh... Fica quietinha, vem aqui minha menina. – sussurrou antes de voltar a beijá-la. Isabella sentiu suas costas se chocar contra a parede e o corpo de Edward prensar o dela à medida que o beijo ficava mais urgente, os lábios dele abandonaram os seus em busca de ar, percorrendo sua pele exposta pela camiseta de dormir que deixava seus ombros a mostra.

Seus beijos molhados novamente a fizeram estremecer, simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar direito, sua mente esvaia-se à medida que a língua de Edward deslizava pela curvatura de seu pescoço, deixando seu corpo em brasas. Sentiu o quanto estava excitado, quando Edward arremeteu seu quadril contra o dela, em busca de fricção.

Senti-lo tão duro de desejo despertou em si desejos até então desconhecidos, sensações as quais jamais sentira.

- Edward... Oh, Edward... – gemeu agarrada aos cabelos acobreados quando ele tocou seu seio sobre o tecido fino, seu polegar brincando com seu mamilo rijo. Isabella voltou a estremecer sentindo um calor quase insuportável entre as pernas, era como se lava incandescente corresse por suas veias.

Ele voltou a beijá-la e o beijo fora tão intenso, tão avassalador que Isabella se viu sem ar, mas como tudo havia começado, terminou. Edward apartando dela de repente, de forma brusca até, deixando a jovem arfante e tremula.

- Desculpe! – pediu se afastando dela cada vez mais. – Eu não deveria... Eu me excedi, desculpe!

- Pare de se desculpar! – pediu constrangida, cobrindo os seios, já que os mamilos intumescidos marcavam no tecido fino.

- Foi um erro... Não deveria ter acontecido, eu... Tenho que ir. – disse por fim subindo os lances de escada restantes.

Isabella levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que havia acontecido ali, se deixou cair sentada, fechou os olhos levando os dedos sobre os lábios ainda inchados, podia sentir o gosto dele em sua boca e ia além de tudo que imaginara.

Ele a desejava, disto não tinha a menor duvida, Edward podia até ter se arrependido, mas a desejava! Um sorriso bobo se fez nos lábios da jovem, e as palavras de Alice lhe vieram à mente.

_... Ed sente algo por você, só tem medo de se entregar... Ele é teimoso e cabeça dura, vai lutar contra isso até o fim, cabe a você, Bella, romper esta muralha..._

- Que ele me deseja... – Isabella disse se colocando de pé. - Isso deu pra sacar, mas a pergunta é... Alice estaria certa? – a jovem sorriu a se lembrar de que ele a havia chamado de "minha menina". Pela primeira vez as palavras de Alice faziam sentido.

_... Ed sente algo por você, só tem medo de se entregar... Ele é teimoso e cabeça dura, vai lutar contra isso até o fim..._

Edward entrou com tudo em seu quarto, levou as mãos aos cabelos andando de um lado para outro, seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Passou a língua pelos lábios, o gosto dela ainda era vivido em sua boca.

- Deus o que foi que eu fiz? – deixou-se cai sobre a cama, havia perdido completamente o controle... Mordeu os lábios ao lembrar-se da sensação que o invadira ao tocar seu seio... Ao ouvi-la gemer seu nome daquela forma. – Porque se entregou daquela forma ao beijo? – perguntou-se olhando para o teto de seu quarto. – O que eu faço com você, minha menina?

Não havia mais como negar que estava completamente envolvido por aquela menina, Isabella mexia com ele de tantas formas, a desejava e quanto a isso, não havia duvida. Mas e quanto a ela? O que Isabella sentia por ele? Seria somente atração física? Uma paixonite adolescente? A duvida o consumia, Edward sabia perfeitamente o efeito que causava nas garotas do colégio, assim como em Dartmounth, mas algo lhe dizia que Isabella era completamente diferente de qualquer garota que tenha conhecido.

Pela manhã desceu com um belo sorriso nos lábios, havia acordado de excelente humor, estava ansioso por vê-la, saber como reagiria depois do que houve e acima de tudo, como ele próprio reagiria à presença dela.

- Nossa, que milagre é esse? – disparou Emmett ao vê-lo se unir ao outros para o café da manhã. – Sempre acorda azedo e olha tamanho desse sorriso?

- Não torra Emm! – disse simplesmente beijando a testa da mãe. – Bom dia mãe. Pai. – fez o mesmo com Rosálie e Alice.

- Um bom dia a todos! – Isabella disse com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, chamando a atenção pra si, Edward sentiu seu coração bater forte contra seu peito.

- Mas de onde vem esse sorriso? – ouviu sua mãe perguntar a Isabella.

- Vai ver ela também viu um passarinho verde! – disse Emmett, Edward sentou-se revirando os olhos e Isabella simplesmente riu, e sua risada soou como musica aos seus ouvidos.

- Simplesmente acordei me sentindo, feliz!- Bella respondeu com seus olhos brilhantes, estalando um beijo em Esme, outro em Carlisle. – E confesso que não me lembro da ultima vez que me senti assim.

- E qual o motivo para tanta felicidade? – insistiu Emmett sendo repreendido por Esme. Isabella levou a mão aos lábios o mordendo levemente, corando em seguida e soltando um longo suspiro respondeu.

- Basta saber que estou feliz, acredito que o motivo não seja de sua conta, grandão!

- Ui!Poderia ter dormido sem essa! – provocou Jasper, Isabella cumprimentou Rosálie e Alice sentando-se em seguida, se servindo de suco e um generoso pedaço de bolo.

O olhar de Isabella encontrou o de Edward ao cumprimentá-lo e a jovem sentiu seu coração bater completamente descompassado, ele lhe sorriu e foi praticamente impossível não devolver o sorriso. Lembranças dos beijos trocados lhe invadiram a mente e novamente a jovem corou.

Carlisle e Esme falavam com Emmett, mas Isabella não fazia ideia do que se tratava, estava imersa em suas memórias recentes, no modo como ele a tocava, nos beijos que trocaram naquela escada.

E Edward não estava muito diferente da jovem, ainda era capaz de sentir o doce sabor daqueles lábios, o viciante cheiro de sua pele macia, a sensação daquele mamilo rijo roçando em sua palma da mão.

- Edward? Edward? – ouviu sua mãe o chamar despertando de seus devaneios.

-Hã? O que?

- Parecia tão distante filho?

- Me desculpe, o que foi mãe?

- Tem algo em mente para o seu aniversário?

- Sinceramente não!

- Poderíamos fazer uma festa e...

- Nada de festa Alice! – Edward foi enfático.

- O que acha de comemorarmos no Dinner's? – sugeriu Emmett.

- Pode ser. – disse dando de ombros.

- Legal! – comemorou Alice.

- Quando é o seu aniversário? – Isabella perguntou timidamente.

- Amanhã! – Alice respondeu pelo irmão. – Ed vai completar vinte e um anos!

- E por falar nisso, quase ia me esquecendo, Tanya chega hoje!

-O que? - os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram.

-Tanya me ligou perguntando se haveria algum problema em vir antes, ao que me parece, quer estar aqui para comemorar o seu aniversário, ela chega por volta das dez! - a felicidade de Isabella foi esvaindo-se à medida que Esme falava.

A tal Tanya finalmente chegaria, e para comemorar o aniversário dele! Por um momento, Isabella havia esquecido completamente dela, como pode ser tão idiota? Agora entendia porque Edward dissera que foi um erro, por isso apartou-se daquela forma, tudo estava claro agora!

"_**E a imbecil aqui achando que... Você é mesmo uma idiota Isabella!" - **_esbravejou mentalmente.

Edward também havia se esquecido do fato de que Tanya estava vindo para o rancho, sabia perfeitamente quais os motivos que a trazia, no inicio estava até feliz com a vinda dela, no entanto, depois do que houve na noite anterior, já não tinha tanta certeza.

- Mas Tanya me disse que só viria semana que vem. – disse automaticamente ainda imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Acredito que tenha adiantado devido ao seu aniversário querido, sabe que Tanya adora você, aliás, sempre achei que vocês formam um lindo casal!

- Mãe! Tanya e eu, nós não somos um casal e sabe perfeitamente disso! – esbravejou.

- Acredito que meu irmão mereça alguém bem melhor do que Tanya, mãe, por favor!

- Alice! – Esme a reprendeu.

- Posso até imaginar como ela vai querer comemorar o seu aniversário, mano! – seu irmão disse lhe dando um cutuca, sacudindo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Por acaso é esse o motivo de todo o seu bom humor?

- Emmett? Porque você simplesmente não cala essa boca?- Edward praticamente rugiu, lhe lançando um olhar mordaz.

- Pelo visto o bom humor já era!

- Com licença... – Isabella pediu se colocando de pé, seu sorriso havia desaparecido, Edward olhou para a jovem e viu tristeza e decepção refletida naqueles lindos olhos castanhos. – Eu...

- O que foi filha? Aconteceu alguma coisa Isabella? – Esme perguntou vendo o mesmo que o filho vira.

- Desculpe, é que eu e lembrei que... Eu... Eu tenho que ir, desculpe. – pediu saindo da mesa ás pressas sem mesmo terminar de comer. Alice olhou para a cunhada que deu de ombros. Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido, porque Isabella reagiu daquela forma à chegada de Tanya? Porque ficou óbvio que aquele fora o motivo de sua saída repentina.

- Me deem licença! – Edward pediu se pondo de pé logo em seguida.

- Tanya chegará por volta das dez, poderia ir buscá-la no aeroporto? – sua mãe pediu antes dele deixar o cômodo, subiu em direção ao sótão, precisava falar com Bella.

- Bella? Bella, nós precisamos conversar. – disse ao bater na porta.

Isabella bufou do outro lado, pegou seu chapéu e o celular abrindo a porta de forma brusca, sua respiração ficou suspensa ao vê-lo ali, parado diante dela.

- Não temos nada pra conversar Edward! Não se preocupe, o que houve ficará somente entre nós! Compreendo que tenha se arrependido, como você mesmo disse, esteve bebendo com os amigos... Eu mais do que ninguém sei o quanto fazemos besteira quando passamos da conta! – Isabella disparou em uma enxurrada de palavras. – Fique tranquilo, eu entendo, agora se me dá licença, eu preciso mesmo ir.

- Não, eu...

- Você o que Edward, o que você quer?

"_**Droga eu quero você, será que ainda não notou?" **_– praticamente berrou mentalmente, mas recuou, não colocou em palavras o que se passava em seu coração.

- Se me ser licença, eu tenho mesmo que ir Edward! – ela disse por fim passando por ele, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

-Droga! Mais que droga! – Edward esbravejou socando a parede, indo para o seu quarto, se perguntando desde quando havia se tornado um covarde?

Tanya tinha um imenso sorriso nos lábios ao vê-lo no portão de desembarque, correu em sua direção lançando-se em seus braços.

- Senti tanto sua falta Ed! – disse pendurada nele. – Tenho tantos planos para nós, nessas férias! E não faz ideia do que tenho em mente para comemorarmos o seu aniversário, querido.

- Como vai Tanya? – a cumprimento sério e quando ela tentou beijá-lo, estalou um beijo em seu rosto, Tanya estreitou os olhos azuis, estranhando a atitude de Edward que sempre fora bem receptivo a ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou afastando-se para encará-lo.

- Porque a pergunta?

- Costumava ser mais recepitivo, nem mesmo me deu um beijo de boas vindas!

- Não haja como se fossemos um casal Tanya! Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que isso não vai rolar!

- Um dia o convenço a mudar de ideia!

- Não conte com isso.

- Só acho que deveria dar uma chance ao seu coração, sabe que...

- Nunca menti pra você, e muito menos te prometi algo, se quiser tem que ser nos meus termos, Tanya! – ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Argh! Como você é teimoso! Pelo menos poderia me dar um beijinho, não é? – pediu fazendo beicinho, Edward revirou os olhos beijando-a, beijo o qual Tanya tratou de aprofundar.

- Vamos logo! – disse sorrindo meneando a cabeça, aquela maluca não tinha mesmo jeito, durante toda a viagem do aeroporto até o rancho, Tanya falou dela, de sua viagem e das coisas que havia planejado para os dois.

- Eu soube que seus pais meio que adotaram uma garota, é verdade? – perguntou sem demonstrar interesse.

- Eles não a adotaram, os pais dela morreram e deixou meus pais como seus tutores, foi isso! Isabella ficará conosco até atingir a maioridade. – algo na resposta dele deixou Tanya intrigada.

- A gente pode sair hoje, sinto mesmo sua falta, sabia? – disse acariciando a coxa de Edward, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Comporte-se Tanya! – pediu sorrindo.

Ao chegar foi cumprimentada por todos, mas nem sinal da tal Isabella da qual ouvira falar, segundo Esme, ela estaria pelo rancho. Tanya conversou um pouco com Alice e Rosálie, depois foi para o quarto de hóspedes que Esme lhe preparara, que ficava entre o de Alice e Rosálie.

- E onde fica a tal Isabella?- perguntou a Alice, torcendo o nariz ao dizer o nome dela.

- Mamãe transformou o sótão no quarto dela, para que tivesse mais privacidade.

- E onde está essa tal Bella de que todos falam?

- Logo ela aparece... – respondeu Rosálie. – E ai o que conta de novo? – Tanya se distraiu contando a ela e Alice sobre sua viagem a Itália e Paris.

Já passava das cinco quando Isabella entrou pela porta da enorme sala de estar, como sempre estava com as bochechas rosadas, as roupas estavam um pouco sujas, já que esteve ajudando na lida com os cavalos.

Seus cabelos estavam presos de qualquer jeito devido ao calor, e Bella vestia somente uma regatinha com a camisa amarrada no quadril.

- Ora veja, ai está ela! – disse Esme levantando-se, vindo em sua direção, os olhos da jovem percorreram o cômodo, em um dos sofás estavam Alice e Jasper, no outro Emmett e Rose e ao lado dela, uma mulher com imensos olhos azuis, seus cabelos eram de um loiro avermelhado, sem duvidas era muito, mas muito bonita mesmo e tinha uma das mãos acariciando a perna de Edward, sua coxa precisamente, ali, diante de todos e ninguém parecia se importar com o fato.

Isabella foi tomada por aquela mesma raiva que sentiu no clube e uma vontade incontrolável de arrancá-la de perto dele pelos cabelos e cortar a mão dela fora por ousar tocá-lo daquela forma! Mas com que direito o faria? Não era nada dele, na realidade não era ninguém.

A voz de Esme a trouxe de volta. – Esta é Isabella... – disse para a tal Tanya. - Bella, esta é Tanya Denali, filha de Eleazar, primo de Carlisle.

- Olá, seja bem vinda Tanya. – seu tom foi contralado e educado.

- Então você é que é a tal Bella? – havia certo desdém no tom que Tanya usara. - Pelo que ouvi falar de você, confesso que esperava algo mais refinado, afinal, pelo que eu soube, estudou em um dos melhores colégios da Europa, estou certa? – o choque passou por todos, Tanya não era conhecida por sua simpatia, mas aquilo havia sido demais até mesmo pra ela.

- Tanya! – Esme a repreendeu, seu constrangimento era visível, Edward revirou os olhos em desagrado, assim como os outros, mas ninguém disse uma só palavra.

- Sim, está, o St. Claire é uma das mais renomadas e premiadas instituição de ensino da Europa! Desculpe-me por não estar à altura de suas expectativas... - seu tom irônico, fez com que Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper prendessem o riso, Edward tinha os lábios comprimidos, assim com Esme. – No entanto, pelo muito pouco que ouvi falar de você... – a jovem fez uma pausa dramática. – Bem, sou obrigada a confessar que é exatamente aquilo que eu esperava! _**"Uma vadia, mimada e arrogante que não enxerga nada além do seu próprio umbigo!" **_– concluiu mentalmente é claro.

- E o que esperava? –Tanya exigiu estreitando o olhar, Alice e Rosálie vibraram internamente, orgulhosas da amiga. Emmett e Jasper admiravam o topete da garota, já Edward! Ele tinha os olhos fixos nela, no modo como encarava Tanya de igual pra igual, seu nariz arrebitadinho estava empinado e o queixo erguido em desafio, estava linda!

- Desculpe não poder desfrutar com vocês da adorável companhia de sua hóspede... – e lá estava seu sarcasmo. – Mas tenho um compromisso, algum problema em eu sair hoje? – perguntou a Esme, ignorando Tanya simplesmente.

- Compromisso? Com quem? – disparou Emmett, e Edward o agradeceu mentalmente.

- Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu. – Não há problema algum, filha, só me avise com que me o horário que pretende chegar, está bem?

- Vou ao cinema... – disse de pronto. - Com Jake, vamos a Port Angeles, não creio que chegaremos muito tarde, qualquer coisa eu aviso!– Edward cerrou as mãos em punho ao ouvi-la, foi tomado por um sentimento conhecido, o ciúme! Era como se lhe contorcessem as entranhas. Porque diabos ela sairia com o Black?

- Sendo assim, não há problema algum, vá e divirta-se! Jake é um ótimo garoto.

- Sei que é! – aquela afirmação irritou Edward profundamente, Isabella estaria a fim do Black? Então porque retribuiu ao beijo daquela forma? Por um momento pensou que a jovem fosse falsa e dissimulada como a maioria das mulheres, mas não... Não ela, não Isabella! Aquela garota era diferente, pura e sincera... Definitivamente Isabella não era como as outras, concluiu por fim.

- Humm... A Bellinha tem um encontro. – provocou Emmett.

- Não torra Emm! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Com licença, mas preciso de um banho urgente!

- Pelo visto esteve novamente ajudando na lida com os cavalos, não é? – Esme disse com certo divertimento.

- Estava aprendendo o trato com os cascos, e como se troca uma ferradura. – Isabella respondeu empolgada. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir, senão vou me atrasar. – estalou um beijo em Esme subindo rapidamente as escadas.

**************************/**********************

_Até terça! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo de terça, espero que gostem! **

**Não deixem de comentar, beijos e até o próximo. ****  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

Isabella entrou em seu quarto, esbaforida, sentindo as mãos tremulas, perguntando-se como? Como Edward pôde ter feito aquilo com ela? Como pôde beija-la daquela forma, dizer aquelas coisas, sabendo que a tal Tanya, estava vindo para ficar com ele? Porque aquela criatura parecia fazer questão de demonstrar isso.

Nunca fora de julgar o caráter e uma pessoa sem antes conhecê-la, mas aquela Tanya era o ser mais desagradável que conhecera, conseguia ser pior do que Emily Thompson e sua corja, juntas.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos os segurando firme, andava de um lado para outro tentando acalmar seu coração. Sentiu-se uma idiota completa por acreditar que por um momento Edward estaria mesmo interessado nela. Em nenhum momento negou quando disse que o que havia acontecido foi devido ao fato dele ter bebido!

Aquilo remoeu em sua mente o dia todo, atormentando-a, havia passado o dia andando pelo rancho, cavalgou com Daros, passou um tempinho com Apolo, foi visitar Afrodite. Depois preencheu seu tempo aprendendo a lidar com os cascos dos cavalos, tudo para adiar ao máximo sua volta para casa, só para não ter que vê-la. No entanto, quando chegou, lá estava ela, o tocando como se ele a pertencesse... Aquela criatura conseguia ser ainda mais linda que Rosálie, e olha que Rose era muito linda!

- Viu sua idiota! É com aquele tipo de mulher que ele se envolve! Achou mesmo que um homem como Edward se interessaria por você, Isabella? Homens como Edward Cullen, não se relacionam com garotas como você, sabia disso, sempre soube! – disse a si mesma diante ao espelho. – Como pôde? Como pôde se apaixonar por ele? – finalmente admitiu, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Tomou seu banho, e arrumou-se sem muito animo para seu encontro com Jake, e o pessoal, já que Seth, Leah, Sam, Paul, Rachel, também iriam. As sete em ponto Jacob foi buscá-la.

Isabella vestia um de seus jeans novos, os quais Alice e Rose praticamente a obrigou a comprar, era bem justo e moldava seu corpo perfeitamente, o valorizando e muito. Optou por uma blusinha azul com uma regatinha do mesmo tom, seu sutiã, nos pés um boot preto. Não era adepta a salto, mas Alice lhe dissera inúmeras vezes que o salto endireitava sua postura e empinava seu traseiro, o valorizando ainda mais.

Sorriu ao se olhar no espelho, gostara e muito do que via, só havia maquiado os olhos, e passado um brilho nos lábios, borrifou um pouco de perfume e saiu. Desceu encontrando Edward, Emmett e Jasper, estavam na sala de estar, provavelmente esperando as garotas, pelo modo como estavam vestidos, com certeza sairiam também.

Evitou olhar para Edward, mas pela sua visão periférica viu que ele tinha os olhos fixos nela e se perguntava por que ele a olhava daquela forma se estava com a tal Tanya? Ele parecia apreciar o que via, ou talvez ela desejasse que fosse assim! Mesmo assim Isabella tentou arduamente ignorá-lo.

-Uau! Caprichou heim? – brincou Emmett estalando um beijo nela, que sorriu daquele jeitinho só dela.

- Pelo visto, vocês também vão sair. – disse apontando para ele e Jasper que estavam devidamente arrumados.

- A gente vai ao Dinner's, quer mandar algum recado para o Tyler? - a provocou.

- Diga a ele que mandei um beijo! Até mais!

-Até mais, juízo garota! – novamente Isabella sorriu estalando um beijo nele outro em Jasper, passando direto por Edward. -Hey Black... – Emmett chamou antes que saíssem. – Cuidado com ela, e saiba que eu estou de olho em você! – disse o encarando sério.

- Emmett! – a jovem o repreendeu! – Venha Jake, ignore-o, por favor. – pediu constrangida.

- Olha só pra você, desse jeito meu coração não aguenta Bella! Você está linda! – Isabella revirou os olhos diante a tal elogio, Edward cerrou as mãos em punho e seus dentes chegara a ranger tamanha a força com que travara a mandíbula, lançando um olhar mortal para Jacob, que só tinha olhos para a jovem diante de si.

- Nossa! Se olhar matasse o Black cairia durinho, em mano! – Emmett disparou assim que os dois saíram.

- Não começa Emm, não to com saco pra suas piadinhas!

-Olha só pra você, cara! Pensei que fosse avançar em cima dele, e porque a Bellinha te deu o maior gelo? O que tá pegando? – Edward bufou irritadiço.

- Não acontece nada!

-Pra cima de mim? Hoje cedo você e ela estampavam um sorriso imenso, foi só a mãe falar sobre Tanya e...

- Será que dá pra me deixar em paz? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Só to tentando ajudar, se não tomar uma atitude logo cara, Tyler pergunta dela o tempo todo! O Black tá caidinho por ela, e pelo que vejo, está ganhando terreno, o cara sacou que Bella é uma garota incrível e...

- E o que diabos eu tenho haver com isso? – Edward esbravejou levando as mãos aos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Por mais que tente negar sei que tá na dela, olha pra você, cara! – disse fazendo um gesto em sua direção. – Vi vocês trocando olhares hoje cedo, antes dela sair praticamente correndo da mesa. Você praticamente a devorou com o olhar quando ela desceu, sem contar que pensei que atacaria o Black a qualquer momento! Tá rolando algo ai, não me tome por otário!

- Está vendo coisas onde não existe!

- Sabe amigo... – Jasper disse desta vez. – Sou obrigado a dizer que seu irmão tem toda a razão, e te digo mais, acho que deveria se dar a chance de estar com uma garota que realmente valha a pena, e Edward? Isabella é uma garota incrível! Linda, inteligente, ela tem tudo haver com você... Garotas como ela são raras, e tenho certeza de que tanto o Black quanto o Tyler sacaram, pense nisso!

Alice foi a primeira a notar que havia algo de errado com o irmão, Rose também havia reparado que Edward estava meio distante, já Tanya estava tão focada em ser o centro das atenções que parecia não ter notado nada.

Desde aquela conversa com Bella que o clima entre elas estava estranho, Alice queria dar um basta naquilo, já que, com a chegada de Tanya as coisas tendiam a piorar.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar na conversa, ou em Tanya, a mente de Edward estava naquela menina e nas palavras de Jasper. Perguntava-se como estaria sendo o encontro entre ela e Jacob? Ele a beijaria? A tocaria? Pelo modo como a olhou não tinha duvidas de que pelo menos tentaria, mas Isabella? Ela aceitaria, mesmo depois dos beijos que trocaram?

"_**O que espera seu idiota? Você não está aqui com Tanya?" **_– praticamente berrou mentalmente.

Saiu mais cedo do Dinner's, havia bebido bastante e acabou levando Tanya para um motel de luxo em Port Angeles, onde tentou desesperadamente tirar aquela garota de sua mente. Mas a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada investida, era nela que pensava, em seu perfume, na maciez de sua pele, no gosto daqueles lábios.

Olhou pra a mulher adormecida ao seu lado, Tanya era linda, sempre fora, desde pequena, além de linda era uma mulher sexy e envolvente que sabia seduzir um homem como poucas. Era gostosa pra caramba e o sexo era um dos melhores que já teve, mas tirando isso, não havia muito em comum entre eles. Gostava de Tanya, de estar com ela, mas de certa forma algo havia mudado desde a última vez que estiveram juntos.

As comparações entre ela e Bella foram inevitáveis, lembrou-se do modo como fora desagradável com Isabella sem necessidade, sorriu ao lembrar-se do modo como a jovem reagiu. Bella era durona e revidou as provocações irritando Tanya profundamente.

Ficou tenso ao lembrar-se do fato de que Isabella estava em algum lugar como Black, só o pensamento o irritou. Esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, saindo da cama, vestiu sua boxer e foi em direção ao banheiro, jogou água no rosto tentando dissipar seus pensamentos, imagina-la com Jacob o deixava furioso.

Levou seus pensamentos para outro rumo, tentou imaginar como seria ter aquele corpo pequeno e de curvas tão perfeitas, sob o seu? Como seria se perder nela... Seria sua primeira vez? Com certeza, aquele fora seu primeiro beijo, doce e inocente.

Mesmo inexperiente Isabella o fez sentir algo que jamais sentira com outras, nem mesmo com Victória, tão pouco com Tanya. Edward sentiu-se completamente arrebatado por aquela menina mulher, e repente as palavras de seu cunhado e amigo lhe vieram à mente...

"_... Acho que deveria se dar a chance de estar com uma garota que realmente valha a pena... Isabella é uma garota incrível! Linda, inteligente e que tem tudo haver com você... Garotas como ela são raras, pense nisso..."._

Não é que Tanya não valesse a pena, mas tirando o sexo, não havia muita coisa em comum entre eles. Tanya criticava seu gosto pela musica clássica, assim como o fato de Edward preferir trabalhar com cavalos, ao se dedicar a uma carreira como modelo, ou administrando a fortuna que seus pais haviam lhe deixado, no entanto, ele e Isabella pareciam ter tanto em comum.

Diferente da outra vez que saíra, Isabella se divertiu muito, foi uma noite divertida e descontraída. Seth era uma comédia e Leah estava entretida demais com o noivo Sam, eles formavam um lindo casal e pareciam bem apaixonados. Rachel a irmã de Jacob era um doce, assim como as namoradas dos garotos, Meg a namorada de Jared, Kim, a de Embry e Clarie a de Quill.

Depois do cinema, foram comer alguma coisa e dar uma volta pela cidade, mas a mente de Isabella não conseguia se desligar do fato que provavelmente Edward estaria com Tanya no Dinner's. Chegou a pensar até em dar uma chance a Jacob, por várias vezes ele deixara claro seu interesse nela, mas a jovem se fazia de desentendida, mudando o rumo da conversa.

Jake era um gato, era bem forte e com uma beleza mais rústica, mas em nenhum momento Isabella se viu atraída por ele, o via como a um irmão, um amigo.

- Foi uma noite incrível, me diverti muito Jake, obrigada! – Isabella agradeceu destravando o cinto, quando o rapaz parou o carro diante a escada que levava para a varanda da casa.

- Também me diverti muito! – Jacob fez o mesmo. – Podemos fazer isso mais vezes, se quiser, posso levá-la a um clube que fica em Port Angeles, é de um amigo meu, o lugar é pequeno e muito legal.

- A gente pode marcar com os outros e...

- Eu quis dizer, eu e você, Bella! – a jovem puxou o ar audivelmente, o soltando em uma lufada só.

- Jake, eu...

- Você é linda! – ele disse acariciando seu rosto, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

- Exagerado! – Isabella brincou um pouco nervosa, esperava sentir todas aquelas sensações que sentira quando Edward se aproximou daquela mesma forma, no entanto, nada aconteceu, espalmou a mão no peito de Jake o contendo quando ele insistiu. – Não Jake! – pediu e ele se afastou, mas não muito.

- Porque não Bella?

-Não é isso que eu quero Jake! Nós somos amigos.

- Quero ser muito mais do que seu amigo Bella, eu quero você! – aquela declaração a surpreendeu.

- Jake? Eu adoro você, gosto muito mesmo, mas não desta forma, não me leve a mal, mas não gostaria de estragar o que temos.

- E o que temos Bella? – seu tom saiu irritadiço.

- Uma bela amizade, não concorda? Infelizmente não posso retribuir seus sentimentos...

- Porque não? Está a fim de alguém, é isso? Quem é o cara.

- Isso não vem ao caso e nem é de sua conta! Por favor, Jake, não vamos complicar as coisas está bem? Promete não ficar magoado comigo? – pediu mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Eu tenho tempo. – disse sorrindo acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Jake!

- Não vou desistir assim tão fácil Bella, quero você, mas vou esperar até que esteja pronta pra mim.

- Isso pode não acontecer!

- Mesmo assim, vou arriscar! Você é uma garota pela qual vale a pena esperar Bella. – Jacob disse piscando para ela, que sorriu o abraçando, um abraço sincero e puro.

- Você é mesmo incrível Jake!

- Tsc! Eu sou o cara! – desta vez a jovem gargalhou. – Ah, topa ir à reserva comigo? Quero dizer, com a gente?

- A reserva de La Push?

- Isso mesmo, nós nos reuniremos na praia, tipo um luau, os anciões estarão lá, contando as antigas lendas da tribo, o que acha?

- Jura? Nossa, seria incrível, sempre é bom saber sobre uma cultura, eu adoraria ir, mas quando é?

- Venho te pegar na sexta, ok?

-Ok! Agora eu preciso ir, não quero abusar da confiança de Esme e Carlisle.

- Tudo bem, te vejo amanhã, então!

- Até amanhã! Ah, quando acha que podemos iniciar nossos testes com Afrodite?

- Me dê alguns dias, meu pai ainda está meio hesitante, é muito arriscado Bella, aquela égua é muito brava.

- Apolo também era, e, no entanto!

- Mas Apolo não sofreu maus tratos, não tem ideia do quanto isso pode afetar o psicológico de um animal.

- Acredite Jake, eu sei! Mas vou ajudá-la a superar seus medos e seus traumas, ou meu nome não é Isabella Swan!

- Não faz assim, ou me apaixono ainda mais por você!

- Tsc! Para com isso Jake! – a jovem estalou um beijo nele subindo em seguida.

- Jake? – o chamou da escada mesmo. - Quer ir a um lugar comigo amanhã?

-Com você, vou até o inferno! – respondeu prontamente.

- Amanhã é o aniversário de Edward... No Dinner's e eu não queria ir sozinha, que ir comigo?

- Um encontro? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Um programa entre amigos!

- Você é durona!

- Não tem ideia do quanto! Tchau Jake!

- Tchau Bella!

Isabella passou boa parte da noite se perguntando o que poderia dar a um cara como Edward? Sabia que ele gostava de música clássica e que adorava seu cavalo... A jovem sorriu indo até sua mesa de estudos, pegando seu portfólio, enrolou o presente passando uma bela fita nele, aproveitaria para entregá-lo a Edward pela manhã.

Quando Edward desceu pela manhã, encontrou toda a família já à mesa, menos Tanya é claro, aquela não levantava antes das dez. Bella estava lá, com seus cabelos presos em uma trança com alguns fios soltos, vestia um jeans e uma camisa, era simples, mas mesmo assim, estava linda!

- Parabéns! – todos gritaram em uníssono, Esme foi a primeira a cumprimentá-lo.

- Muitas felicidades meu filho.

- Obrigado mãe! – Edward a abraçou apertado, beijando sua testa em seguida.

-Saiba que tenho muito orgulho de tê-lo como meu filho, felicidades!

- Obrigado pai. – o rapaz estava visivelmente emocionado, o que emocionou a Esme, Alice e Bella.

- Parabéns meu irmãozinho lindo! – Alice disse saltando sobre ele.

- Tá querendo me matar sua maluca?

- Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

- Sei.

- E que desejo que seja muito feliz. – Edward assentiu beijando a testa da irmã, quase a esmagando em um abraço. Rosálie o cumprimentou em seguida, assim como Jasper.

- Você é o cara e sabe disso, mano! – Emmett disse quase esmagando o irmão em um abraço. – Feliz aniversário, Ed!

- Valeu Emm!

- Parabéns! – Isabella disse se pondo de pé com o canudo com uma fita em uma das mãos, parecia nervosa. – Feliz aniversário, tome... - ela lhe estendeu o que parecia um presente. - É só uma coisa que... Espero que goste! – definitivamente estava nervosa, soube pelo modo como mordia o lábio inferior, ás vezes ela era tão fácil de ler.

- Um presente? Pra mim? – disse abrindo um lindo sorriso desfazendo o laço rapidamente, Edward ficara realmente feliz pela lembrança.

- É o seu aniversário, não é? – o tom de Bella foi divertido. – É somente algo que eu fiz. – ele o desenrolou e mal pode crer no que via.

- Uau! Foi você quem desenhou? – disparou encantado com o belíssimo desenho de Apólo.

- Aham! – a jovem grunhiu tímida. – Me distrai. - disse dando de ombros.

- Olha para estes traços, está perfeito, em cada mínimo detalhe!

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei, eu adorei, vou emoldurá-lo e colocá-lo no meu quarto! Veja mãe, como está perfeito! – um sorriso tímido se fez nos lábios de Isabella, Edward parecia ter realmente gostado, o que a deixou feliz.

- Nossa! Que coisa mais linda Bella. – Esme disse admirando o desenho, que passara de mão em mão.

- Obrigado Bella... – Edward a abraçou e Isabella levou alguns segundos para retribuir, tamanha foi sua surpresa. Fechou os olhos o abraçando de volta, sentindo aquele perfume tão envolvente, estava nas pontas dos pés pra alcançar seu pescoço – Você é mesmo incrível, minha menina. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, estreitando-a em seus braços, Isabella sentiu seus pelos eriçar e seu corpo estremecer.

Emmett trocou um olhar significativo com Jasper e Alice com Rosálie, era óbvio que rolava uma tensão entre aqueles dois, e aquele fato não passou despercebido nem mesmo por Esme e Carlisle.

- Desejo tudo de bom que a vida possa lhe proporcionar. – Isabella disse de forma sussurrada, e foi à vez de Edward estremecer.

"_**Você é tudo de bom, é tudo que eu desejo minha menina!" **_– lhe disse mentalmente, voltando a estreitá-la em seus braços.

- Você tem muito talento garota, agora entendo seu interesse por história da arte, porque não me disse que desenhava?

- Não sei – novamente Bella deu de ombros.

- Esme tem razão, tem muito talento Bella! – elogiou Jasper.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu corando levemente.

- Quando desenhou este, nunca te vi desenhando? – Emmett perguntou admirando o presente do irmão.

- Têm alguns dias, fiquei o observando por horas, ele estava solto em um dos piquetes, exercitando-se. Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi, o modo como seus músculos se moviam a cada passada, seu ar imponente, digno do nome que leva! Sabiam que Apólo é o Deus das artes e protetor dos músicos e profetas? E que foi considerado o mais belo entre os Deuses e que sempre teve a companhia do canto das nove musas. – Edward a olhava com fascínio, sua vontade era de puxá-la pra si e beijá-la ali mesmo, diante de todos.

- Mas quando o desenhou? – insistiu Emmett.

- No meu quarto, depois de memorizar cada traço. – disse como se aquilo fosse algo comum.

- Ficou lindo, foi o presente perfeito! – a jovem lhe sorriu. Aquele sorriso puro e genuíno, ele retribuiu o sorriso, aquele meio torto o qual Isabella adorava.

- Vai conosco hoje ao Dinner's, não vai? –Alice perguntou chamando a atenção da jovem pra si.

-Vou sim, e gostaria de avisar que tomei a liberdade de convidar Jake para me acompanhar. – o sorriso de Edward se desfez aos poucos, até seus lábios se tornarem uma linha fina, o que não passou despercebido pelos seus pais, irmãos e amigos.

- Jacob? – havia surpresa no tom de voz da amiga.

- Sim, é que vocês estarão em quatro casais e... Enfim, Jake me fará companhia, assim não serei a única vela!

- Vocês estão se pegando? – Emmett foi direto.

- Emmett! – Esme ralhou, e os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram.

-Claro que não! – havia indignação em sua voz. - Jake e eu somos amigos, só isso!

- Ué, mas ontem vocês não tiveram um encontro? Não rolou nem uns beijinhos? – o grandão insinuou sacudindo as sobrancelhas, para provocar o irmão.

- Isso são modos, Emmett Cullen?– sua mãe voltou a repreendê-lo.

- To curioso mãe!

- Não! –Bella respondeu enfática. – Para a sua informação, não foi um encontro, nós saímos em grupo, Seth, Leah, Sam, Rachel, os garotos e suas namoradas, também estavam lá. Fomos ao cinema e demos umas voltas por Port Angeles, foi somente isso! Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, grandão, mas Jacob e eu somos somente amigos, e eu não tenho o costume de trocar beijinhos com os meus amigos!

- Foi mal Bellinha, desculpa! – Emmett pediu sinceramente. – Eu só estava brincando.

- Tudo bem grandão... – Isabella disse se levantando. – Eu já terminei, se me dão licença, eu preciso ir.

- Mas não comeu quase nada filha.

- Estou bem Esme, não se preocupe! Vou estar nas cocheiras pela manhã, Sam prometeu me deixar dar banho em Daros. – seus olhos castanhos brilharam de excitação, ela gostava mesmo de lidar com os animais.

- Pelo visto está tomando gosto em lidar com os cavalos! – comentou Carlisle.

- Quanto mais aprendo sobre eles, mais os admiro! Neste pouco tempo em que estou aqui, aprendi que podemos medir o caráter de um equino pelo tamanho de seu coração, é o que os torna animais tão fascinantes, concorda?

- Plenamente! – Carlisle concordou piscando para ela. – Meu pai com certeza adoraria conhecê-la, vocês se dariam muito bem!

- Jura? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, com a surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

- De verdade!

- Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido!

- Mas você o conheceu, talvez não se lembre, era pequenina demais, mas o conheceu! – garantiu Carlisle, um sorriso enorme se fez nos lábios da jovem.

- Fico muito feliz em saber, de verdade!

- Ora veja, estão todos aqui! – Tanya disse chamando a atenção pra si. – Pensei ter dito pra que me acordasse para o café, Alice!

- E desde quando virei seu despertador? Isto aqui não é um hotel Tanya, e não sou sua empregada!

- Alice! -0 sua mãe a repreendeu. - Desculpe Tanya, se tivesse me avisado, eu a teria chamado.

- Não tem importância Esme, de qualquer forma, fui a primeira a cumprimentar o Ed, não é mesmo querido! – disse piscando para ele.

- Argh! Poupe-nos Tanya, ainda não terminei o meu café! – Alice disparou fazendo cara de nojo.

- Qual o problema Alice? Afinal, somos todos adultos aqui e... Ops! Quero dizer nem todos! – seu olhar estava em Isabella.

- Sente-se Tanya, e tome seu café! – o tom de Carlisle deixava claro seu desagrado.

- Eu estava mesmo de saída! – Isabella disse ignorando a provocação de Tanya. – Nos vemos mais tarde então!

- Você vem para o almoço? – Esme perguntou antes que a jovem saísse.

- Provavelmente não. – Bella respondeu simplesmente, mas era óbvio o motivo.

-Tudo bem, tenha um bom dia filha e cuidado!

- Eu terei Esme, não se preocupe! Posso? – pediu apontando para as maçãs.

- Claro! – Isabella pegou duas maças e sorriu.

- Nossa! Você gosta mesmo de maçã Bellinha.

- São para um amigo, e não pra mim, grandão! Até mais! – disse saindo da sala. A atenção de Esme se voltou para Tanya, que se servia de suco.

- Tanya? Carlisle e eu sempre fomos compreensivos com a, digamos "amizade" entre você e Edward, sei perfeitamente que são adultos e sinceramente peço que seja mais discreta , Carl e eu não precisamos saber certos detalhes. – Edward lançou um olhar fulminante para Tanya. - E acima de tudo, exijo respeito para com Isabella, não sei qual o seu problema com ela, mas me incomoda profundamente o modo como a vem tratando desde que ontem quando as apresentei. Você foi desnecessariamente desagradável e sei que esta não foi à educação que seus pais lhe deram, esta é minha casa! E aquela garota faz parte desta família agora, isso a agrade ou não! Estamos entendidas?

- Perfeitamente!

- Ótimo! – disse pegando o desenho sobre a mesa, o que surpreendeu Edward.

- Vou emoldurá-lo pra você, não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem dele! - Esme piscou para o filho estalando um beijo em seu rosto. – Espero que crie juízo garoto.

- Sou muito ajuizado, dona Esme!

- Oh sim, estou vendo! – ela sorriu com a expressão confusa do filho, acompanhando seu marido, que já havia terminado seu café.

- O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? – perguntou ainda confuso.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe Ed? Conhece a mamãe, ela tem um sexto sentido para as coisas e tenho a impressão de que dona Esme farejou algo!

Infelizmente Alice tinha toda a razão, dona Esme enxergava longe, e não deixou escapar a tensão entre ele e Bella? O modo como ela o olha, e acima de tudo o modo como o filho olha para Isabella, precisava ter um conversa com o filho e logo.

- Ed, eu estive pensando e poderíamos sair para almoçar, só nós dois o que acha?

- Não vai dar! Vou estar ocupado!

- Droga Ed... – esbravejou. - Pensei que fossemos aproveitar o tempo juntos, você vive enfurnado naquelas cocheiras!

- Pode me dizer o porquê deste piti? Se não percebeu está em um rancho minha cara, e isso aqui não se toca sozinho! Todos nós nos dedicamos a ele, se quiser se divertir, à vontade, ninguém está te impedindo, só não conte comigo! – Edward se colocou de pé.

-Aonde vai?

- Acredito que eu não lhe deva satisfações! – seu tom foi seco. – Depois eu e você, teremos uma conversinha Tanya. – disse saindo sem nem ao menos deixá-la falar.

-Ops! Acho que acaba de se queimar feio, querida! – Rosálie disse colocando-se de pé, levando o namorado consigo.

- Porque tanta implicância Tanya? Por acaso se sente ameaçada por Bella? – Tanya lançou um olhar mordaz para Alice.

- Eu? Ameaçada por aquela pirralha? Faça-me o favor!

- Cuidado Tanya, você pode se surpreender! – Alice disse levantando-se, e Jasper fez o mesmo. – Tchauzinho! - cantarolou saindo com o namorado, deixando a prima sozinha à mesa.

- Droga! Tudo por culpa daquela maldita garota, mas ela me paga, a se paga! – esbravejou socando a mesa, Tanya culpava Isabella por todos estarem contra ela. Perguntou-se o que Alice quis insinuar com aquilo e porque Edward estava tão distante?

Ele nunca a tratou daquela forma, sempre foi receptivo e carinhoso, havia algo de errado e Tanya pressentia que a aquela tal Isabella tinha algo haver com isso!

*****************/***************

* * *

_ Aos poucos ele vai se dando conta de que está completamente apaixonado por Bella! Quanto a Tanya? Ela é mesmo um pé no saco e não vai largar o osso assim tão fácil! Já a Bella, bom ela ainda vai se meter em muita encrenca e a tensão entre ela e Edward fica cada vez mais forte. _

_ Se tiver bastante review, eu posto um na sexta e outro no domingo! _

_Beijos minhas lindas e até breve! _


	10. Chapter 10

**De hoje a domingo terá capitulo todos os dias! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, deixem esta autora feliz! **

**Beijos lindonas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

Isabella passou pelas cocheiras, para cumprimentar Apólo e pegar Daros, deixou que Seth o selasse enquanto se divertia com o belo garanhão.

- Oi! Olha o que eu trouxe pra você! – disse lhe oferecendo uma das maçãs enquanto mordia a outra, o cavalo relinchou em resposta pegando delicadamente a maçã de sua mão.

- Vejo que o conquistou! – Isabella deu um sobressalto, sentindo os pelos de sua nuca eriçar.

- Cristo! De onde você surgiu? – disparou levando a mão ao peito, tamanho susto que levara.

-Desculpem não foi minha intenção assustá-la... – pediu sinceramente, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. – Ele é bem temperamental, como conseguiu se aproximar dele? – perguntou acariciando seu cavalo, que parecia feliz em vê-lo.

- Não foi nada fácil, acredite! Houve momentos em que pensei que ele me esmagaria. – disse sorrindo. – Musica! Jhoan Sebastian Bach, pra ser exata! O nosso amigo ai é bem exigente e tem bom gosto, tenho que ressaltar!

- Como assim musica? – Isabella contou a Edward o que houve com Daros e como testou sua teoria em Apólo.

-Se os visse, pareciam apreciar cada nota, pergunte a Harry, ele viu!

- Isso é incrível, quando fez isso?

- Tem umas noites, vim de madrugada, sem que ninguém me visse.

- Por quê?

- Não sabia se daria certo, não quis arriscar. – disse dando de ombro. – Tenho uma seleção em meu celular.

- Mas fugiu no meio da noite, só para tocar Bach para ele. –Edward disse com os olhos fixos nos de Bella.

-Como disse, ele é bem exigente, não é garotão? – Isabella acariciou o focinho de Apólo, o beijando em seguida.

- Nunca o vi assim com alguém que não fosse eu.

- Não vai ficar bravo comigo, vai? – e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio inferior, Edward mordeu o seu próprio lábio, para conter a vontade enlouquecedora de beijá-la outra vez.

- Porque ficaria?

- Ah! Sei lá, nunca sei como você vai reagir a algo... É tão imprevisível que, nunca sei o que esperar de você.

- Aqui está Bella! – Seth chamou sua atenção, ao chegar com Daros.

- Oi Daros, está um lindo dia e o que acha de darmos uma voltinha por ai? – Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la falar com o cavalo. – Bella foi até Apólo e se despediu lhe acariciando novamente, Edward viu o animal fechar os olhos ao sentir a caricia. – Nos vemos amanhã, até mais tarde! – disse ao passar por Edward, para montar em Daros.

- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu, indicando o cavalo com a cabeça.

- Oh, não precisa, eu aprendi, não se preocupe! – Isabella montou como se fizesse aquilo a vida toda, novamente acariciou o cavalo lhe sussurrando algo no ouvido.

- Não liga não, ela fala com eles o tempo todo! – Edward sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Pode selar Apólo pra mim?

- E pra já!

- Obrigado Seth! – agradeceu vendo a jovem sair a galope, ela ficava linda sob um cavalo, deduziu a vendo ganhar distância.

Depois de cavalgar um pouco com Apólo, Edward passou para ver Afrodite, ele e Billy conversaram sobre a teoria de Isabella, e o modo como a jovem lida com os cavalos.

- Ela é mesmo uma garota incrível, e muito inteligente! Quer testar sua teoria em Afrodite, mas não acredito que com ela vá ser tão fácil.

- Ainda está muito arredia?

- Não tem quem entre no piquete, aquela égua parece endemoniada! Se Sam não corre a tempo, ela o espezinharia.

- Não deixe Bella entrar naquele piquete Billy, não a deixe sozinha com aquela égua! Aquela maluca é bem capaz de se arriscar.

- Não se preocupe Edward, jamais permitiria isso!

Na hora do almoço Isabella não apareceu como já era esperado, e Tanya estava zangada pelo modo como ele falara com ela pela manhã e os dois acabaram discutindo.

- Não precisava ter falado comigo daquela forma, Ed, ainda mais na frente dos seus irmãos e dos seus amigos.

- Meus amigos? Pensei que Rose e Jazz também fossem seus amigos.

- Ora faça-me o favor Ed! Rosálie é uma falsa e Jasper completamente dominado pela sua irmã. – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, quando estava irritada, Tanya atirava pra tudo que é lado. – O que diabos há com você? Nunca foi assim, se lembra de como foi incrível da outra vez? – sua voz saiu mais calma, ela se aproximou colando seu corpo ao dele, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- As coisas mudam! – respondeu soltando-se dela facilmente. – Olha Tanya, a gente se curte, eu realmente gosto de estar com você, mas quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que não somos um casal?

-Me dê uma chance, sabe que sou louca por você, Ed!

- Já discutimos sobre isso! Comporte-se Tanya, e vê se deixa Isabella em paz, a garota não te fez nada!

- Argh! Essa pirralha de novo? – esbravejou.

- Comporte-se Tanya! – voltou a repetir, Tanya sorriu de um jeito sacana, voltando a se aproximar.

- Se eu me comportar, vai me recompensar? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Se for uma boa menina! – Tanya o beijou enquanto tentava se livrar da camisa dele, estavam no quarto de Edward, cairam sobre a cama entre beijos, carícias e gemidos, mas não passaram de uns amassos.

No horário combinado Edward, Emmett e Jasper, aguardavam Alice, Rosálie e Tanya terminar de se aprontar. Carlisle e Esme lhes faziam companhia, Rosálie foi à primeira a descer já que Alice, havia ido verificar se Isabella precisava de algo, loira estava linda em um vestidinho preto que o moldava perfeitamente.

Já Tanya havia abusado do decote, estava linda é claro, mas seus seios praticamente saltavam aos olhos, e o vestido parecia ter sido colocado a vácuo, tinha uma caixinha nas mãos e a entregou a Edward.

- Espero que goste, vai ficar lindo em você! – Edward sorriu desfazendo o laço.

-Wow! – soltou ao ver o belíssimo rolex, era realmente um relógio lindo e caro.

- Obrigado Tanya, é lindo!

- E vai ficar ainda mais lindo em você! – disse o retirando da caixa, colocando o relógio no pulso de Edward. – Eu não disse!

- Se quiser podemos ir... – Alice disse do alto da escada. – Bella vai com Jake, dei o meu cartão a ela, assim poderão entrar sem problemas! – mal ela havia acabado de falar, a campainha soou.

- Boa noite, entre Jacob... – Esme o cumprimentou gentilmente. – Bella logo irá descer. – disse lhe indicando a sala.

- Boa noite, senhora! Senhor Cullen... – o jovem cumprimentou o casal. – Olá! – disse com um aceno cumprimentando o restante. – Parabéns Edward! – ele tinha a mão estendida para Edward, que sem muito animo aceitou o cumprimento.

- Obrigado! – foi o que disse.

- O que acha da gente ir vazando? – a voz grave de Emmett trovejou na sala.

-Desculpem pelo atraso! – a atenção de todos se voltou para a escada, e a boca de Edward estava literalmente aberta.

-Uau! – soltou Emmett, os olhos de Jacob estavam fixos nela, como se estivesse diante de uma divindade ou algo assim, e o olhar de Edward não era muito diferente.

Isabella estava linda em um tomara que caia mesclado em tons de azul, que lhe caiu perfeitamente. Era justo no busto, valorizando seus seios, o tecido fino caia até o meio das belas coxas moldando suas curvas perfeitamente. O batom vermelho escuro realçava aquela boca tentadora e os belos olhos castanhos levava uma maquiagem marcante, os deixando ainda mais lindos. Os cabelos estavam semi presos, caindo por suas costas, formando leves cachos nas pontas.

"_**Linda! Absolutamente linda!"**_ – Edward disse mentalmente, sem tirar os olhos da jovem.

- Olha só pra você! – brincou Rosálie e Tanya revirou os olhos. –Está um arraso garota!

- Tsc! Para com isso!

- Rose tem razão querida, você está um encanto!

- Tá uma tremenda gata! – Edward revirou os olhos com o elogio de Jacob, e aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Alice e Emmett e principalmente por Esme. – To apaixonado!

- Jake! – Bella ralhou dando com a pequena bolsa em seu peito. – Deixa de ser bobo, garoto!

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? – Edward perguntou aos pais antes de sair.

- Absoluta, divirtam-se, seu pai e eu estaremos bem.

- É mano, deixa os dois aproveitarem a casa se é que me entende.

- Emmett! – Esme ralhou corando levemente, mas tinha um sorriso culpado nos lábios.

- Juizo vocês dois! – disse estalando um beijo na mãe antes de sair.

Como sempre o Dinner's estava cheio, mas a área vip havia sido reservada e somente os convidados tinham acesso. Quando Edward chegou o pessoal de sempre já estavam por lá, ele foi cumprimentado por todos, ganhou mais alguns presentes e a atenção das garotas é claro.

Os olhos de Tyler chegaram a brilhar ao ver Bella, o que não agradou em nada Edward, Jacob e Lauren! Como Edward estava com Tanya, ela estava de olho em Tyler.

- Você está deslumbrante! – disse ao cumprimentá-la.

- Não seja exagerado, comporte-se Tyler! Quero lhe apresentar um amigo, este é Jacob Black, Jake este é Tyler, o dono do clube.

- Como vai! – pelo modo como os dois se olharam, Isabella teve a sensação de que jpá se conheciam.

- Tenho uma coisa pra você! – Tyler disse ignorando o olhar fulminante de Jacob.

- O que?

- Aqui está... – ele entregou a Bella um cartão. – Este é um cartão vip, ele lhe dá livre acesso ao clube, será sempre bem vinda ao meu humilde estabelecimento.

- Obrigada! – a jovem agradeceu estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Nossa! O cara só faltou babar em você!- Jacob resmungou enciumado.

- Tyler só estava sendo simpático!

- Sei!

- Vamos nos juntar aos outros! – Isabella disse o rebocando até o sofá, onde Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Tanya e Edward estavam, com mais alguns casais.

Diferente da outra vez em que esteve ali, Isabella estava se divertindo, na medida do possível é claro! Lhe doía imensamente vê-lo com Tanya, não trocavam caricias, nem mesmo olhares apaixonados, mas ela sabia que estavam juntos de certa forma.

- Quer beber algo? – Jacob perguntou próximo ao seu ouvido, devido a música alta.

-Um coquetel de frutas, sem álcool, por favor!

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, nada de álcool!

- Ela tomou um porre da outra vez! – Emmett disse sorrindo, mas seu sorriso se desfez com o olhar fulminante que Isabella lhe lançou.

- Obrigada por me lembrar Emmett! – disse sarcástica.

- Droga, e eu perdi! – lamentou Jacob.

- Você não ia buscar nossas bebidas?

- Tá eu vou, não precisar me olhar assim, o mulher brava! – resmungou levantando-se, Emmett riu sendo acompanhado por Jasper, Edward e Peter.

- O Black tá completamente na sua! – Emmett disse propositalmente, para provocar o irmão, que lhe lançou um olhar mordaz, o qual ele simplesmente ignorou concluindo. – O cara tá de quatro!

- Emm tem razão, você o tem enrolado em seu dedo mindinho. - Rosálie entrou na provocação.

-Eu já disse que Jake é somente um amigo, será que dá pra parar com isso!

- Mas isso não impede que ele se apaixone por você! – apontou Alice, também entrando na provocação.

- De fato, mas insisto, somos apenas amigos!

- Se eu fosse você... – disse Rosálie. – Aproveitava e dava uns pegas nele, o Jake é muito gato! Viu aqueles músculos?

- Eu to aqui mulher! – Emmett esbravejou e a loira deu de ombros, Edward se perguntava o que havia dado neles? Porque diabos estavam empurrando Bella para cima do Black?

- Realmente Jake é muito bonito, divertido, e nos damos muito bem, mas não vai rolar!

- Por quê? Vocês formariam um casal tão fofo! – Isabella revirou os olhos, se perguntando o que havia dado em Rosálie?

- Não vou estragar uma amizade que tem tudo pra dar certo, por uns pegas! Além do mais, Jake merece mais do que isso!

- Mas que ele é gato, isso não se pode negar! – insistiu Charlotte.

- A beleza não é tudo, eu aposto mais no conjunto da obra! Li uma vez, não me recordo onde precisamente, que se você quer estar com alguém por sua beleza, é apenas desejo, e não amor. E se você quer estar com alguém por sua inteligencia, é apenas admiração e não amor, mas se você deseja estar com alguém a quem admira, sem ter a menor ideia do por quê? Com certeza é amor!

- Teoria interessante, não concorda Edward? – Jasper tinha um sorriso sínico nos lábios, sabia que o amigo sentia-se exatamente assim com relação à Bella.

- E o que uma garota que viveu sua vida inteira em um internato femino, pode entender de sobre amor? – Tanya provocou.

"_**Com certeza bem mais do que você, que vive de migalhas!" **_– Isabella praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Posso não ter tido experiencia, realmente nunca me apaixonei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não conheça o sentimento! Acredito no amor verdadeiro e sei reconhecer quando me deparo com ele!

- Então você acredita em amor a primeira vista.

- Acredito que haja uma pessoa certa pra cada individuo.

- E como sabemos que aquela é a pessoa certa? – Charlotte, voltou a perguntar.

- Você simplesmente sabe! – Bella disse dando de ombos. – O distino simplesmente coloca aquela pessoa no teu caminho e basta um olhar pra que você se sinta completamente arrebatada! Ela se torna o centro do seu mundo e de certa forma, passa a fazer parte de você. – o olhar de Bella encontrou o de Edward, e a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar.

As palavras de Bella tiveram um efeito devastador em Edward, porque ele se sentia exatamente daquela forma, era como se Isabella descrevesse exatamente como ele se sentia com relação a ela, e aquilo foi assustador.

- Uau! Isso foi profundo! - Emmett disse soltando um suspiro dramático.

- Olha só! No fundo você não passa de uma garotinha romantica que sonha com seu principe encantado! Acho passou tempo demais, lendo aqueles romances piegas! – Isabella cerrou as mãos em punho, sua vontade era arrancar os olhos daquela criatura insuportável, se colocou de pé surpreendendo a todos.

- Acredito que seja melhor ir ao encontro de Jake, com lincença! – pediu educadamente saindo de lá, antes que perdesse a cabeça de vez.

- Viu o que fez? Porque faz tanta questão de ser desagradável com Bella, Tanya? - Alice cuspiu furiosa.

- Não gosto dela! – admitiu. – É sonsa, mentida a sabe tudo... Qual é, aquela garota é um pé no saco!

- Não concordo, Bella é inteligente, divertida e...

- E quem pediu sua opinião, garota! – Charlotte se levantou lançando um olhar mordaz para Tanya.

- Bella tem razão, a beleza definitivamente não é tudo! De que adianta ser linda e insuportável! Eu sinceramente lamento muito por você, Ed! – disse antes de sair com seu namorado Peter.

-Ótimo! Viu o que fez? Conseguiu estragar a noite, satisfeita Tanya?

- Mas Ed, eu... Desculpe querido, eu perdi a cabeça e...

- Você tá começando a me dar no saco, Tanya. – cuspiu entre dentes se colocando de pé.

- Aonde você vai? – sua voz saiu chorosa.

- Pra casa!

- Mas é o seu aniversário!

- O qual você acaba de estragar! – disparou Alice!

Edward se desculpou com o pessoal, enquanto Alice foi avisar Bella, que estava de saida, a encontrou sentada em uma das mesas com Jacob, estavam no andar de baixo, proximo a pista.

- Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nós estamos indo, se quiser ficar...

- Indo? Por quê? Oh meu Deus, naõ me diga que... Foi minha culpa, eu...

- Hey, a culpa não foi sua, e sim daquela criatura que faz questão de ser desagradável!

- O que houve?

- Perdi a cabeça e acabamos discutindo, ofendeu Charlotte e Edward ficou furioso, disse que vai embora!

- Mas é o aniversário dele!

- Não tem mais clima pra comemoração, você vai ficar? - Isabella olhou para Jacob.

- O que decidir, pra mim está perfeito!

- Então nós também vamos.

- Vou pagar a conta e te encontro lá em cima.

- Não precisa se preocupar Jake, é tudo por nossa conta. – ele assentiu acompanhando as duas, ao chegarem na área vip, notaram o clima estranho, Tanya tinha um bico enorme e Edward conversava com Tyler, tinha nas mãos as sacolas com seus presentes.

Como ainda era cedo, Jacob a convidou para dar uma volta, mas Isabella recusou e disse que poderia ir com Alice, ou Emmett. Mas o moreno fez questão de levá-la até em casa e durante o caminho de volta, a jovem lhe explicou o que ocorrera e o fato de simplesmente não suportar Tanya.

- Compreende a situação? Por isso passo tanto tempo pelo rancho, para evitar encontrá-la, não quero ausar problemas para Esme e Carlisle, muito menos para Edward e os outros.

- Mas pelo que entendi, o problema é ela e não você!

- Só que Tanya é parente de Carlisle, prima, pelo que entendi, e quanto a mim...

- Os Cullen te adoram Bella, todos eles! E quanto a Tanya? Conheço bem a peça, já tem alguns anos que ela vem pra cá nas férias, é intragável, ninguém gosta dela!

- Nos vemos amanhã tá bem?

- Quanto à sexta, ainda está de pé? – Jacob perguntou hesitante.

- Claro, vou adorar conhecer La Push. – Bella estalou um beijo em seu rosto, saltando do carro em seguida.

Pensou que encontraria os outros, mas a sala estava na penumbra, ao atravessá-la ouviu vozes exaltadas vindo da sala de video que estava fechada, viu as coisas de Edward sobre o sofá, ele parecia furioso e gritava com alguém, provavelmente Tanya.

A jovem retirou as sandálias e correu em direção as escadas, subindo o mais rápido que pôde. Tomou um banho e foi pra cama, pela manhã se desculparia com Edward.

Edward dirigiu e absoluto silêncio, o caminho de volta havia sido na metade do tempo, tamanha era a velocidade que dirigia. Parou com uma freada seca na garagem, saindo sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir a porta para Tanya, estava furioso com ela, pegou suas coisas e subiu.

- Ed, a gente precisa conversar. – Tanya disse o seguindo pela casa.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você! – cuspiu entre dentes sem nem ao menos olhá-la.

- Mas Ed... – Edward jogou suas coisas sobre o sofá, segurou firme o braço de Tanya a levando até a sala de video, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Qual o seu problema Tanya? O que foi que eu lhe disse hoje à tarde? Prometeu se comportar e acabou estragando tudo! – falava alto e gesticulava bastante.

- Desculpa Ed!

- Não pode sair destratando as pessoas assim Tanya! Charlotte e Petter eram meus convidados, amigos de Alice e Jazz! Você passou a noite alfinetando todo mundo, Lauren, Jéssica, Maggie...

- Aquelas peruas estavam dando em cima de você!

-SÃO MINHAS AMIGAS! – gritou perdendo a paciência. – Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que nós não somos um casal?Nós nunca fomos!

- Mas...

- Acabou Tanya! Eu não to mais a fim disso!

- Tá terminando comigo? – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Só estou dizendo que... Droga Tanya, o que diabos há com você? Desde quando se tornou tão pegajosa?

- Você mudou Ed! Está diferente comigo... – ela se aproximou tentando beijá-lo, mas Edward se esquivou. – Viu! É disso que estou falando, antes bastava um toque, um olhar e estávamos nos beijando.

- Eu não to mais a fim, Tanya.

- O que aconteceu Edward? Eu te conheço, tem algo ai te incomodando, está interessado em alguém, é isso?

- Para Tanya! Não vou discutir isso com você, não somos um casal, tá lembrada? Não te devo satisfações, acabou e ponto final!

- Você está de cabeça quente, se acalma e depois conversamos ok! – disse ignorando tuo que Edward havia dito, estalou um beijo em seus lábios e saiu.

- Mais eu merda! – Edward esbravejou socando o ar, andava de um lado para outro bufando, esperou um tempo e subiu em seguida, pegando suas coisas na sala.

Tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, mas não conseguia dormir, as palavras de Bella ficavam rondando sua mente, assim como aquela conversa maluca entre ela, Emmett, Rosálie, Alice e Jasper. Desceu em direção à cozinha, precisava beber algo.

Pegou a garrafa de vodka na geladeira, sentando-se de costas para a porta, estava no terceiro copo, quando ouviu um som surdo, como de uma pancada.

- Merda isso dói, cacete! – levou a mão à boca, para não emitir som, reconheceu a voz de Isabella, que parecia ter topado em alguma coisa. – Droga, vai ficar roxo. – resmungou entrando na cozinha. – AAHH! – gritou levando a mão ao peito. – Edward? O que faz aqui?

- Pelo isto, não sou o único que não consegue dormir! - a jovem notara que sua voz saiu meio arrastada, olhou para a mesa e viu a garrafa de vodca diante dele.

- Porque tá bebendo aqui sozinho?

- Comemorando o que resta do meu aniversário! – disse erguendo o copo em um brinde, o entornando em seguida. -

- Não quero te desapontar, mas seu aniversário acabou tem pelo menos quarenta minutos. – a jovem disse divertida, mas ficou séria em seguida. - Lamento muito que as coisas não tenham dado certo.

- Tsc! Tudo bem! Machucou? – Isabella franziu o cenho. – Ouvi você reclamando com algo, ou alguém.

- Oh sim, eu topei com aquele aparadouro do corredor, é que estou sem as lentes.

- Machucou?

- Foi só uma topada, já estou acostumada. – disse dando de ombros, Edward fez menção de se servir novamente, mas Isabella o impediu. – Não faça isso com você, pode aliviar agora, mas amanhã vai se sentir péssimo. – ela retirou a garrafa de sua mão, rosqueando a tampa, afastando o copo dele.

- Você é tão linda!

- Tsc! Pelo visto a bebida está fazendo efeito! – em um movimento rápido, Edward a puxou pra si, de modo que Isabella ficou entre suas pernas, ele vestia um short de seda preto com uma regata. A jovem sentiu sua pele roçar a dele, e novamente era como se Isabella estivesse em chamas.

- Edward... – sussurrou apoiando as mãos em seu peito, tentando contê-lo.

-Você é tão linda, tão doce... – voltou a dizer, desta vez de forma sussurrada. – E estava ainda mais linda hoje.

- Edward você bebeu e...

- Shhh... Fica quietinha Isabella... – pediu como da outra vez. – Não se mova. – sussurrou contra os lábios dela, os tomando em um beijo suave.

De inicio, Isabella tentou resistir, mas quando a língua dele pediu passagem, Isabella estremeceu rendendo-se, entreabrindo os lábios. A língua de Edward invadiu sua boca ávida pela dela, e ao encontrá-la, o desejo explodiu em ambos e o beijo se tornou urgente, voraz.

As mãos de Isabella subiram, embrenhando-se lentamente ente os cabelos acobreados, repousando em sua nuca em uma caricia deliciosa. As de Edward estavam firmes e sua cintura, a puxando cada vez mais pra si, até que não houvesse mais espaço entre eles. Enquanto uma delas subia em direção à nuca de Isabella, a outra desceu, encontrando seu traseiro.

Edward soltou um gemido entre o beijo, ao encher a mão com aquela bunda fofa, seus lábios abandonaram os dela, percorrendo aquela pele macia e cheirosa.

- Adoro esse teu cheiro... –murmurou contra sua pele. – Esse teu gosto... – Isabella estremeceu quando a língua deslizou por sua pele. – Você é tão linda, minha menina... Minha Isabella. – sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de voltar a beijá-la.

- Porque disto se está com ela? – a jovem disse ofegante, assim que se apartaram.

- Não estou com ela... – Isabella tentou se soltar, mas Edward a prendeu ainda mais em seus braços. – Hey, me escuta! Tanya e eu... Nós...

- Sei perfeitamente o que rola entre você e Tanya, Edward... Não vou ficar no meio disto, não mesmo.

- Não vá, fica comigo! – Edward pediu segurando o pequeno rosto entre suas mãos. – Fica Isabella.

- Pra que? Por quê?

- Fica... – voltou a pedir, roçando seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a em seguida.

- Para... Para Edward... – Isabella pediu apartando-se dele. – Porque ta fazendo isso comigo? Isso não ta certo, não está... – a jovem saiu correndo, subiu as escadas aos tropeços tancando-se em seu quarto.

- Porque eu te quero Isabella... Porque estou completamente apaixonado por você! – Edward murmurou com o rosto afundado nas próprias mãos, assim que a jovem saiu.

*****************************/***********************


	11. Chapter 11

**Como o prometido, aqui está! **

**Não deixem de comentar, beijos e até amanhã! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

Isabella sentia-se confusa, não entendia o porquê Edward fazia aquilo se era óbivio que estava com Tanya. Sentiu raiva de si mesma por não ser capaz de resistir a ele... A sua aproximação, ao seu toque, aos seus beijos...

Sentou-se em sua cama e olhando pela enorme janela, para a imensa lua que ilumava o céu e decidiu que o melhor seria manter-se afastada... Tando de Edward, quanto de Tanya! E quanto a Dartmounth? Conversaria com Esme a respeito, deixaia para se decidir no segundo semestre, além do mais. Isabella concluiu que precisava de tempo, tempo pra si mesma.

Foi com este pensamento que acordou ao raiar do sol, desceu e ajudou Esme com o café da manhã e aproveitou para ter a tal conversa com ela.

- Tem certeza de que é isto mesmo que quer?

- Sei que havia prometido a Alice que iria para Dartmounth, mas sinto que precido de tempo, Esme. Tempo para me decidir, confesso que estou confusa... – Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Isso é natural, não leve a mau o que vou dizer, por favor! – pediu colocando sua mão sobre a da jovem. – Mas você viveu por tantos anos dentro daquele internato, entendo perfeitamente que queira aproveitar um pouco antes de ingressar novamente aos estudos. Tem meu total apoio e com certeza o de meu marido também! Mas já vou avisando que Alice não vai acitar isso muito bem.

- Eu sei! – Isabella disse sorrindo. – Vai ser uma longa conversa!

- Com certeza! – Esme concordou rindo e Isabella a acompanhou.

A jovem tomou seu café e saiu antes mesmo dos outros descerem e assim foi nos dias subsequentes. Evitava ao máximo contato com Tanya, quando não estava pelo rancho, estava em seu quarto, lendo, tocando, compondo, ou smplismente desenhando!

-Mãe, sabe por onde anda a Bellinha? – estavam aguardando o jantar, era sexta feira. Emmett sentia falata dela, ele, Jasper, Edward e os outros não a viram há dias.

- Oh, ela foi à reserva de La Push, com Jacob!

- A reserva? O que Bella foi fazer na reserva? – disparou Alice e Tanya revirou os olhos.

- Pelo que entendi, haverá uma reunião na praia, uma espécie de lual, onde se reunirão com os anciões da tribo, Bella estava muito empolgada!

- Só a Bellinha mesmo pra curtir um bando de velho contando histórias!

- Deveria ter mais respeito pela cultura dos outros! – Carlisle o repreendeu.

-Desculpa pai! – Emmett pediu envergonhado.

- Só quero que compreenda, que para Bella, é importante este contato, ela gosta, aprecia saber sobre novas culturas, arte, musica e isto é bastante raro nos dias de hoje, concorda?

-Tem razão, e a Bellinha curte mesmo este lance.

Tanto Carlsile, quanto Esme notaram o clima estranho entre Tanya e Edward, ambos estavam calados demais durante o jantar. Após o jantar Emmett e Rose sairam, assim como Jasper e Alice, Edward foi para a sala de musica e Tanya para o seu quarto.

- Está acontecendo algo que eu deva saber? – Esme perguntou ao filho, que estava sentado ao piano, olhando para as teclas, completamente perdido em pensamentos. – Você e Tanya estão brigados?

- Mãe, para de agir como se fossemos um casal. – pediu impaciente.

- Vocês podem até não ser um casal, Edward, mas estão se realcionando de alguma forma, certo? – ele bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. - Vocês brigaram?

- Não é isso que eu quero pra mim, mãe! Eu pensei que quisesse, mas...

- Do que você está falando exatamente?

- Tanya e eu! Eu realmente curtia passar este tempo com ela, mas desta vez... Algo mudou aqui dentro... – disse apontando para o peito. – Antes eu não me importava com o seu modo de agir, nos davamos bem, e isso me bastava, e, no entanto agora... – Edward esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais.

- O encanto se perdeu, é isso?

- Por ai! Me irrita profundamente o modo como trata Isabella... Se visse como tratou Charlotte no Dinner's, parece que ela faz questão de ser desagradável com todo mundo!

- Tanya realmente não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas vocês sempre foram de certa forma amigos.

- Porque sempre fiz vista grossa! Porque de certa forma me interessava, se é que me entende!

- E pelo que vejo, não interessa mais?

- Não... Não como antes!

- E o que mudou? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado do filho, dando com seu ombro no dele.

- Acredite, ainda estou tentando entender.

- Como assim? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça ao ver a confusão estampada na face da mãe, puxou o ar com força, o soltando uma única lufada. Tinha total liberdade com a mãe, sempre conversarm sobre tudo, mas não sabia como abordar aquele assunto tão delicado.

-Eu não sei... Estou tão confuso, ela me confunde.

- Ela? Por acaso está se referindo a, Isabella? – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram. – Oh, não me olhe assim, achou mesmo que eu não perceberia?Eu te conheço Edward, algo nela te intrigou desde o início, aquela sua reação a ela não foi normal! Vejo o modo como olha pra ela, o que está acontecendo filho?

- Ela... Ela mexe comigo de uma forma que me assusta. – confessou, soltando um longo suspiro. – É só uma menina, mãe, mas mexe comigo de uma forma tão avassaladora que... Acho que estou completamente apaixonado por ela, e não sei o que fazer.

- Acha? Não tem certeza?

- Estou confuso! Estou acostumado a lidar com garotas como Tanya, Vick, Laurem... Mas Isabella... Ela é completamente diferente delas, em absolutamente tudo e, no entanto...

- No entanto? – Esme o insentivou.

-No entanto, descobri que Isabella é perfeita... Perfeita pra mim, comprende?

- Perfeitamente, mas e quanto a ela? Digo, Bella corresponde a este sentimento? – claro que ela sabia que sim, mas manteve somente pra si.

- Ai é que está, este é o ponto! Eu não sei! Sei que ela me deseja, e de certa forma se sente atraida por mim, mas...

- E como sabe disso? – sua mãe o encarava com os olhos estreitos.

- Nos beijamos! Quero dizer... Eu a beijei, e Bella correspondeu.

- E quando isso aconteceu?

- O primeiro foi um dia antes do meu aniversário, na madrugada do dia em que avisou que Tanya estava chegando. – a boca de Esme se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, de repente tudo começou a fazer sentindo. – E o segundo, foi no dia do meu aniversário, na cozinha, de madrugada!

- Está me dizendo que beijou Bella, mesmo estando com Tanya? – Edward assentiu envergonhado.

- Sei que foi errado, mas...

– Não me admira que ela esteja fugindo de você!

- O que?

- Filho, Isabella é uma moça brilhante, inteligente, madura, mas acima de tudo é uma garota e como toda a garota na idade dela é insegura!

- Insegura? Como assim?

- Sim, insegura com relação a tudo, seu corpo, seus sentimentos... É natural, você já passou por isso, está lembrado?- Edward somente assentiu. – Já conversou com ela sobre o que sente?

- Não! Na realidade eu... – ele desviou do olhar da mãe. – Quando a beijei pela primeira vez, quando me dei conta do que havia feito eu... Disse a ela que havia sido um erro e que aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

- Porque disse isso?

- Porque ainda não estava certo sobre os meus sentimentos, porque estava confuso e confesso que assustado... Eu tentei mãe, tentei lutar contra este sentimento, mas cada vez eu me via mais e mais arrebatado... É completamente diferente de tudo que já senti! Em um momento, quero beijá-la até que me esgotem as forças, em outro quero aninhá-la em meus braços e protegê-la de tudo... Sem contar que há tanto em jogo mãe! Sinceramente não sei se to pronto pra passar por isso novamente!

- Sei que não foi nada fácil passar por tudo aquilo, mas em algum momento terá que dar uma oportunidade ao seu coração, se permita amar Edward, Bella não é como Victória!

- Sei que não!

- Se gosta dela, se realmente sente ai, no fundo do seu coração que ela é a garota certa pra você, tem meu total apoio, mas terá que criar coragem e abrir seu coração Edward. Não será uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais com Tanya por perto, tenha em mente que para Isabella, vocês estão juntos.

- Sei disso!

- Mostre a ela que isso não é verdade, e seja honesto com relação aos seus sentimentos filho, sei que tem medo e tem seus motivos, mas não há nada de errado nisto!

- Não acha errado? Ela é tão nova mãe, uma menina praticamente!

- Isabella não é uma menina Edward, e sim uma jovem mulher. E porque diabos acharia errado? Por acaso sabe quantos anos minha irmã Elizabeth tinha quando se apaixonou por seu pai? Quinze! Quinze anos, Edward estava se formando quando se conheceram, e nunca vi casal mais apaixonado!

- Jura?

- Juro meu filho! Sua mãe amava muito seu pai e o Ed era louco por ela! Saiba que pode contar comigo, sempre!

- Eu sei!

- E quanto a Bella, só tenho um pedido a lhe fazer, tenha certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer, porque como você mesmo disse, há muito em jogo e nós somos tudo o que restou aquela garota, Bella não tem mais ninguém, tenha isso em mente Edward!

- Obrigado mãe! A senhora sabe como me fazer sentir melhor.

- Tsc! Mãe é pra isso seu bobo!

Esme subiu para o seu quarto e Edward continuou na sala de musica, sentia-se bem melhor por ter colocado tudo aquilo pra fora, olhou para as teclas do piano e de repente se viu tocando. A musica fluia enquanto pensava em sua menina, sua Isabella.

Estava indo para o seu quarto quando ouviu a porta, passava da meia noite quando Isabella chegou e estancou ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã.

_- _Pelo que vejo se divertiu bastante! – Isabella deu um sobressalto ao ouvi-la, Alice estava sentada em um dos sofás, com uma revista nas mãos.

- Definitivamente você tá tentando me matar, não é?

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta. – o tom de Alice foi áspero.

-Sim, eu me diverti muito, os Quileute são um povo fascinante e intrigante_._ – a jovem respondeu séria.

-E o que tanto fizeram por lá?

- Ah, ficamos em volta de uma fogueira, ouvindo histórias e lendas, foi bem divertido!Algum problema Alice? Porque tá falando assim comigo?

-Porque pensei que fossemos amigas, mas você parece preferir a companhia dos cavalos ou de qualquer um a nossa, não é?

- Não é isso! Me desculpe Alice, eu jamais quis magoar você, ou qualquer outro membro de sua familia, eu só...

- É por causa da Tanya, não é? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro se deixando cair sobre o sofá, ao lado da amiga.

- Só estou tentando evitar confusão, estou farta das provocações daquela... Em fim... É melhor para todos que eu me mantenha afastada, acredite!

- Só se for para aquela insuportável, e quanto a nós, e quanto a mim, pensei que fossemos amigas? – a jovem viu a mágoa nos olhos esverdeados da amiga.

- E somos, é que... Droga Alice, pensa que está sendo fácil pra mim? Sinto sua falta, falta da Rose, do Emm, do Jazz... Sinto a falta de Edward. – confessou esfregando as mãos no rosto, sem fazer ideia de que estava sendo observada.

- Também sinto sua falta, sinto falta de nossas conversas! – o tom de Alice havia mudado.

- Acredite, eu também!

- Rose e eu estávamos pensando, o que acha de alugarmos um apartamento só para nós? Pode ser no mesmo prédio, o que acha?

- Alice, eu não vou para Dartmounth, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Como? Como assim não vai pra Dartmounth, você disse que iria, que ficariamos todas juntas e...

- Eu sei, mas é que... Por favor, Alice, tente compreender, preciso de um tempo pra mim, para me decidir sobre o que cursar... Não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer, estou completamente perdida. Andei conversando com sua mãe, e quero ficar este semestre aqui no rancho.

- Porque não me disse?

- Eu ia te contar, só estava tentando encontrar o momento certo, realmente queria ir para Dartmounth, e vou, mas como disse, preciso de um tempo, um tempo pra mim.

- É por causa do Ed? - novamente Isabella soltou um longo suspiro.

- Também!

- Vai desistir? Pensei que fosse uma garota obstinada e lutapelo que quer.

- Não vou discutir com você sobre isso outra vez, Alice! Eu já disse, seu irmão gosta de mulheres lindas, vazias, futeis e fáceis, e com certeza eu não me encaixo neste perfil.

- Está sendo absurda!

- Não Alice, estou sendo sensata, além do mais, Tanya ainda está por aqui, eles podem não ficar se agarrando por ai, mas nós duas sabemos extamente o que rola entre aqueles dois! – seu tom deixava claro seu ciume, e Edward sorriu feito um bobo.

- Vai dar uma chance a Jake então?

- Jake e eu somos amigos, Alice! – o tom de Isabella foi impaciente.

-Ele tá completamente na sua! –apontou Alice.

- Sei disso, ele me disse quando saimos da primeira vez.

- Wow! Ele é rápido! E o que ele disse? – os olhos de Alice brilharam de curiosidade.

- Disse que me queria e que iria esperar eu estar pronta pra ele...

-E o que você disse?

- Que isso não iria acontecer! Daí ele tentou me beijar!

- E?

- E eu o afastei, porque não sinto nada compreende? Credo! – Bella estremeceu. - Seria como beijar o Emmett!

- Argh! – Alice estremeceu fazendo cara de nojo.

- Não senti aquele arrepiu na nuca, e o meu corpo não reagiu a sua apoximação, ao seu toque... Com Edward é tão diferente, basta um olhar e... – Isabella se calou de repente, ao se dar conta do que havia dito, e os olhos de Alice pareciam querer saltar.

- E?

- E ele me tem completamente a sua mercê! – aquela declaração pegou Edward de surpresa.

- Oh meu Deus, você e Ed... Vocês...

- Por favor, Alice, me prometa que isso ficará somente entre nós, dei minha palavra de que o que houve ficaria somente entre nós.

- Ele te pediu isso?

- Não! Não exatamente!

- Desembucha! – a amiga exigiu e Isabella soltou um bufo irritado, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. – Quero detalhes, os mais sórdidos. – Edward levou a mão à boca, contendo o riso, Alice era mesmo impossivel.

- Foi de madrugada, desci para comer alguma coisa e trombei com ele na escada, Edward havia acabado de chegar, segundo ele estava em Port Angeles com uns amigos e com certeza havia bebido.

- Como sabe?

- Pelas coisas que disse, pelo cheiro e o gosto de alcool.

- Detalhes!

- Alice! – Isabella ralhou, mas Alice simplesmente a ignorou, fazendo um gesto pra que continuasse. – Seu irmão mantinha os braços ao meu redor, e me olhava de um jeito que... Começou a dizer coisas e...

- Que coisas?

- Que me achava linda... Que adorava os meus olhos e... Ele me beijou e eu nem mesmo sabia o que fazer ou como agir, fui pega de surpresa e... Oh Deus, ele deve me achar uma completa idiota!

- Foi o seu primeiro beijo? – Bella somente assentiu.

- Eu nunca pensei que um beijo pudesse ser tão bom... O que quero dizer é... Quando seu irmão me olha, sinto coisas aqui dentro, coisas as quais jamais senti. Quando ele me toca, é como se lava encandescente corresse por minhas veias, e quando me beijou, quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, quando sua lingua tocou a minha... Pensei que fosse desfalecer.

- Wow! – Alice disse se abanando. – Pelo visto a coisa foi quente!

- Mas seu irmão se apartou de repente e me pediu desculpas por várias vezes, estava visivelmente arrependido. Confesso que fiquei completamente perdida, sem saber o que pensar, as suas palavras me vieram à mente, mas pela manhã sua mãe anunciou que Tanya estava a caminho e tudo fez sentido.

- Agora entendo a reação de vocês, e o que ele disse? Vocês conversarm depois do que houve?

- Não exatamente! Edward foi me procurar, mas achei melhor facilitar as coisas, afinal seu irmão havia bebido e Tanya estava chegando para ficar com ele, certo?

- Aquelas coisas que disse no Dinner's, sobre se apaixonar, sobre o amor, falava de você, não é? Do que sente por Ed.

- No inicio, pensei que fosse atração... Deus do céu, seu irmão é o homem mais lindo que já vi. – Alice sorriu revirando os olhos e Edward fez o mesmo. – O desejava, e o admirava cada vez mais com o passar dos dias sem entender o porquê Edward mexia tanto comigo e de repente me dei conta de que estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Ora veja, até que em fim admitiu!

- Se lembra do que eu disse sobre a lua? – novamente Alice revirou os olhos. – Eu posso vê-lo, tocá-lo, ouvi-lo, mas tenho plena consciencia de que Edward jamais pertencerá a mim, jamais!

- Mas ele te beijou!

- Desejo não é amor, Alice! Além do mais ele beijou Lauren, Tanya, e só Deus sabe quem mais!

- Mas...

- Você prometeu guardar isso somente entre nós, vamos colocar uma pedra neste assunto, está bem? Boa noite! – disse estalando um beijo na amiga, levantando-se.

- O que acha de sairmos amanhã, só você, Rose e eu?

- Adoraria, realmente sinto falta de vocês!

- Ótimo, amanhã faremos um programa só de garotas! – Alice disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Nada de compras!

- Chata! – as duas riram, ao notar que se aproximavam da escada, Edward subiu correndo, entrando em seu quarto em seguida. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, definitivamente não esperava por aquilo, sua mãe estava certa, teria que mostrar aquela garota teimosa que o que sentia era muito mais que desejo! A queria, a queria pra si e a queria pra sempre!

Diferente do que vinha fazendo, Isabella desceu no horário do café, conversou animada com Carlsile sobre sua ida a La Push, riu das provocações de Emmett tudo sob o olhar atento de Edward. Também aproveitou para acertar os detalhes da saida com as garotas.

- O que acha de irmos ao shopping? – sugeriu Rosálie, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Nada de compras! Meu closet está abarrotado, às vezes penso que vou me perder entre tanta roupa!

- Não seja exagerada! – Alice a repreendeu. – O que acha de jantarmos fora e pegar um cineminha depois.

- E quanto a nós? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

- É um programa somente de garotas! – sua irmã respondeu. – Você fica com Emm e com o Ed! Ah, e com a Tanya! – seu irmão lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Não adianta Jazz, pelo visto seremos somente nós em plena noite de sábado.

Alice e Rose acompanharam Bella em sua saida matinal, passaram pelas cocheiras onde viram Bella falar com Apólo e o modo carinhoso como o tratava e viram com surpresa o modo como o cavalo retribuia o carinho que recebia.

Isabella contou a elas como conseguira tal feito, cavalgaram pelo rancho e as três falaram sobre muitas coisas. A jovem explicou a Rosálie os motivos pelo qual não iria para Dartmounth e a loira foi bem mais compreensiva que Alice.

As três passaram o dia praticamente juntas e a noite foi muito divertida, depois de jantarem em um restaurante bem gostoso em Port Angeles, foram ao cinema assistir a uma comédia romantica.

**Enquanto isso no rancho... **

Emmett, Jasper e Edward jogavam sinuca, enquanto os dois marmanjos reclamavam da falta que sentiam de suas namoradas.

- Será que dá pra parar com essa lamuria e se concentrar no jogo – Edward esbravejou.

- Ui, tá irritadinho é? – o tom de Emmett era provocativo. – O que foi? Brigou com a Tanya outra vez?

- Alice disse que vocês brigaram aquela noite, é verdade?

- Eu disse a ela que acabou, que estava farto e que não iria rolar mais nada entre nós.

- E ela aceitou de boa?

- Claro que não, dise que eu não poderia terminar com ela assim! Tanya até parece a Jane! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não somos um casal, só estavamos curtindo juntos e acabou, ponto final!

- Tanya sempre foi louca por você, não vai se livrar dela tão facil, mano! E pelo que vi, ela não vai arredar o pé daqui.

- É, eu já notei, e o pior é que Tanya parece não entender o fato de que pra mim já deu! Fica agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e isso me irrita.

- Onde está ela, por façar nisso? – perguntou Jasper.

- Sei lá, ao que parece saiu! – Edward disse dando de ombros.

- Você não sente nada por ela? – seu irmão perguntou e Edward soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder.

-Gosto dela, e gosto de estar com ela, sempre nos demos muito bem se é que me entende, mas tirando o sexo, não sobra muita coisa compreende?

- Sem contar aqule gênio do cão!

- Confesso que eu nem ligava pra esse genio dela, no entanto agora, suas atitudes me irritam profundamente, vi um lado dela que me descepcionou e muito, perdi o tesão!

- Foi só isso mesmo, ou o fato de você tá a fim da Bellinha colaborou? – Edward revirou os olhos, e Jasper riu.

- Não começa Emm! E por falar nisso, o que foi aquilo no Dinner's?

- O que? – Emmett se fez de desentendido.

- Vocês dois fazendo insinuações, sem contar na Rose e na Alice praticamente a jogando pra cima do Black! – esbravejou.

- Pra ver se você acorda e aceita de uma vez o fato de que tá gamadão na Bellinha!

- Acredite Emm, sei disso já tem algum tempo! – finalmente admitiu.

- E o que tá esperando pra partir pro ataque?

- As coisas não são tão fáceis assim, há algumas complicações!

- Que complicações?

- Creio que Tanya seja uma delas, certo? – apontou Jasper.

-Cometi um erro terrivel e sinceramente não sei como concertar as coisas.

- Do que você tá falando exatamente, mano?

Edward contou para Jasper e Emmett, sobre os beijos que trocara com Isabella na noite antes da chegada de Tanya, assim como os da noite do seu aniversário.

- Você o que? – Jasper praticamente berrou.

- Mandou muito mau cara! Como você tasca o maior beijasso na mina e depois diz que foi um erro? Ficou maluco?

- Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, estava empenhado em me manter longe dela, mas quando a vi ali, em meus braços, não resisti à tentação e com a chegada de Tanya, as coisas só pioraram.

-Bella pensa que se afastou por causa de Tanya.

- Graças ao genio aqui. – disse apontando para Emmett. - Se tivesse mantido sua boca fechada, eu...

- Talvez se não fosse tão teimoso, e admitisse seus entimentos por ela, não estaria nesta situação.

- Destesto admitir, mas seu irmão tem razão, deveria ter dito a ela como se sente, perdeu uma excelente oportunidade Ed!

- Sei disso, e não sabe o quanto me odeio por ter sido covarde!

- Não é pra tanto! – disse Emmett dando uns tapinhas em suas costas. – Afinal você anda enferrujado nesse lance.

- Vai te cata Emm!

- To falando sério! Com a Bellinha a coisa tem que ser diferente, ela não é como essas garotas que você tá acostumado a pegar. – e Edward sabia que o irmão tinha toda a razão. – Vai ter que ir com calma, a gata tá descionfiada e assustada.

- Me diz algo que eu não sei gênio! – esbravejou impaciente, às vezes seu irmão lhe dava nos nervos.

**************************/**********************

_Amanhã tem mais! Quanto a feita pra mim, a fic está na reta final, não é que eu desisti, longe disso! Mas quando a escrevi há uns dois anos atrás, ela tinha apenas 98 páginas, a história toda! Ao revisá-la fui remanejando a fica e ela tem até agora 53 capítulos com cerca e 13 páginas por capítulo, ou seja, muita coisa mudou, estou relendo a fica para poder escrever um final digno das minhas leitoras, espero que compreendam e sejam pacientes, ele virá e m breve!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Desculpem por não ter postado como o prometido! **

**Viagem de ultima hora, e onde eu estava não tinha Wifi! **

**Sorry! Pra compensar vou postar os dois seguidos e mais um de brinde! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**Uma semana depois... **

Uma semana havia se passado, Isabella, Alice e Rose estavam mais unidas do que nunca, o que irritava profundamente Tanya. Que tentava a todo custo se reaproximar de Edward, que continuava se esquivando de suas investidas.

Edward ajudava na lida com os animais, saia pra cavalgar durante horas, tentava preencher seu tempo e manter-se distante de Tanya. Quanto a Isabella, somente se viam nas refeições, ou de passagem pelo rancho. Pensou em abordá-la, tentar se explicar, mas nunca encontrava o momento certo.

Já Isabella estava farta das respostas evasivas de Billy e decidiu fazer os testes ela mesma. Afrodite passava o dia em um piquete afastado, para não afetar os outros animais, ainda mais depois de quase ter esmagado Sam, na ultima tentativa de aproximação.

- Oi menina! – a jovem disse ao aproximar-se da cerca. – Sei que está assustada, eu te entendo Afrodite, sei como se sente. O que acha de ouvirmos uma musica? – a égua estava do outro lado do cercado, tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, batia os cascos das patas dianteiras no chão, os olhos arregalados, demonstravam medo, mas de certa forma, parecia curiosa com a figura pequena da jovem.

- Posso? – Bella ligou seu celular e o som de Claire de Lune ecoou pelo cercado, de início a égua recuou, relinchando e voltando a bater os cascos com força, até se ergueu em suas patas traseiras para demonstrar sua força. Mas conforme a musica evoluía, Afrodite demonstrava sinais de calma.

As orelhas sempre atentas, mas os olhos estavam semicerrdos, se contar eu aos poucos foi se aproximando e Isabella que estava sentada sobre a grade do cercado, com uma perna para dentro e a outra para fora e em uma das mãos uma maçã, e ambas apreciavam a doce melodia.

Não muito distante dali, Apólo parecia reconhecer a doce melodia, e não fora o único. Edward também a reconhecera, era sua musica preferida! Notou a reação de seu cavalo, e sabia que aquilo era obra de Isabella, ela estava em algum lugar ouvindo musica.

Fechou os olhos para se concentrar no som, para saber de que direção vinha, seus olhos abriram-se como pratos ao se dar conta de que o som vinha do piquete de Afrodite.

-Ela não faria isso, faria? – disse apertando os flancos de Apólo e o cavalo disparou na direção que seu dono desejava. Edward já podia vê-la, estava montada no cercado e a égua se aproximava dela cada vez mais, Isabella tinha a mão erguida, prestes a tocá-la quando...

- BELLA NÃO! – grito de Jacob assustou as duas, Afrodite ergueu-se em suas patas traseiras quase atingindo Isabella, que perdera o equilíbrio caindo para dentro do cercado. Edward saltou de Apólo correndo em direção ao cercado, Jacob também se aproximava.

- Fique onde está! – ordenou entre os dentes para Black. – Distraia a égua, eu a tiro dali. – Jacob foi para o outro lado, ele tentava chamar a atenção de Afrodite pra si, a égua relinchava, batendo a pata direita no chão com fúria, mas seus olhos arregalados e assustados estavam fixos em Isabella, que estava caída no chão, gemendo.

- Isabella, você está bem? – Edward estava ao lado da cerca, próximo da jovem.

- Edward? O que faz aqui?

- Isso não importa, sente-se bem? – seu tom foi ríspido.

- Acho que machuquei o pé. – a jovem gemeu ao tentar se mover.

- Não se mova... – exigiu saltando para dentro do cercado, o que deixou a égua ainda mais agitada. – Consegue se levantar?

- Não... – gemeu ao tentar, Billy e Sam se juntaram a Jacob e a atenção da égua se voltou para eles, enquanto Edward pegava Isabella nos braços e a tirava de lá.

- Deus do céu! – esbravejou ao colocá-la sobre a grama. – Ficou maluca?Ela poderia ter te matado!

- Mas...

- Você havia me prometido não se arriscar, está lembrada? Como pôde ser tão irresponsável Isabella? Sam quase foi pisoteado por ela, tem ideia do que aquela égua poderia ter feito com você! – soltou em uma enxurrada de palavras enquanto examinava o pé da jovem, Isabella além da dor no pé, sentiu um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta. Não entendia o porquê dele estar tão bravo.

- Eu... Eu só estava...

- Bella? Bella você está bem? – Jacob perguntou se aproximando.

- Ela estaria melhor se não tivesse gritado, por sua culpa aquela égua quase a mata! – Edward praticamente berrou diante de Jacob, o impedindo de se aproximar de Bella.

- Quando vi Afrodite se aproximar, me assustei e...

- E quase a matou! – acusou Edward, os olhos de Jacob se estreitaram, os de Edward não estavam muito diferentes, e os dois se encaravam como se estivessem prestes a se atracar a qualquer momento.

- Edward! – Isabella o repreendeu, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou, voltando a pegá-la nos braços como se não pesasse nada.

- Vou levá-la para o meu pai, acredito que seja somente uma entorse, ele precisa vê-la. Tome, segure-a enquanto eu monto. – disse ao entregar Isabella para Jacob, montando Apólo em seguida.

- Eu posso perfeitamente ir com o Daros e...

- Não, você não pode, vai comigo e quietinha de preferencia! – seu tom foi firme e a jovem estreitou o olhar com vontade de mandá-lo a merda, mas Edward estava muito bravo. Jacob lhe entregou a jovem, que prendeu a respiração, já que Edward a colocara de frente pra si, praticamente em seu colo. – Leve Daros para Harry! – ordenou sobre o ombro antes de sair a galope com Isabella em seus braços. – Segure-se firme.

A jovem sorriu passando os braços ao seu redor, segurando-se firme, exalando aquele perfume tão envolvente e inebriante. Poderia ficar ali pra sempre, inalando aquele cheiro tão bom que vinha dele. Ao se aproximarem da casa, Carlisle, e os outros já os aguardavam, e Emmett correu pegando Bella nos braços para que o irmão desmontasse.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou carregando Bella pra dentro. – Billy ligou avisando que havia se machucado.

- Não é nada grave, Edward disse que foi somente uma entorse. – Tanya revirou os olhos ao ver a jovem nos braços de Emmett, que a colocou sobre um dos sofás.

- Mas o que aconteceu, como torceu o pé? – inqueriu Carlisle retirando sua bota, para examiná-la, e ao tocá-la Isabella voltou a gemer.

- A maluca estava pendurada no cercado de Afrodite! – Edward praticamente rugiu, andando de um lado para outro, visivelmente irritado. – Aquela égua quase a matou!

- Não seja exagerado! – Isabella esbravejou, gemendo em seguida. – Eu estava indo bem até...

- Até o idiota de o Black gritar, e você cair dentro do cercado!

- Santo Deus! – soltou Esme levando a mão à boca.

- Por pouco não foi esmagada Isabella! Aquela égua quase matou Sam, ela é um perigo.

- NÃO, NÃO É! – a jovem gritou se colocando de pé, ignorando o pé machucado. – Ela estava calma, vindo pra mim, Afrodite só se assustou, se não tivessem se entrometido, teria dado certo!

- Você poderia estar morta criatura! – os dois discutiam como se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala, enquanto seus pais, irmão e amigos reviravam os olhos.

- Hump! Quem vê até parece que você se importa! – Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, estava diante dela, a fúria contida naqueles belos olhos verdes fez Isabella engolir seco.

- Acha que não me importo? – Isabella sentiu a mágoa em cada palavra e se arrependeu imediatamente pelo que disse, afinal, Edward havia saltado dentro do cercado para salvá-la.

- Desculpe! – pediu sinceramente. – Me desculpa Edward, se não se importasse, não teria saltado pra me tirar de lá, desculpa! – os olhos castanhos marejados, o desarmou completamente. – Eu só estava tentando...

- Não pode fazer isso sozinha, é arriscado demais!

- Mas Billy sempre diz que... Sei que posso ajudá-la, Edward!

- Ok! Já chega vocês dois... – Carlisle interveio. – Falaremos sobre isso depois, você... – disse apontando para Edward. – Trate de se acalmar e quanto a você, sente-se pra que eu examine o seu pé!

Nenhum dos dois ousou desobedecer Carlisle, que examinou o pé de Isabella, em seguida a levou para o hospital, onde a jovem teve que imobilizar o pé. Assim que chegou em casa, tomou um banho com a ajuda de Alice e foi se deitar, e devido aos remédios dormiu a noite toda.

- Agora me explique exatamente o que aconteceu? – Carlisle pediu ao filho, estava com Edward e esme em seu escritório, o rapaz explicou o ocorrido.

- Eu havia pedido a ela que não tentasse nada sozinha, mas Isabella é teimosa demais! – esbravejou esfregando o rosto com as mãos, agarrando os cabelos em seguida, estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Mas pelo que entendi... – disse Esme. - A culpa não foi de Bella, Afrodite se assustou com o grito de Black.

- Com certeza deve ter se assustado ao ver a égua perto dela. – apontou Carlisle.

- Ele quase a matou!

- Não seja exagerado filho! Aquele garoto adora a Bella. – um grunhido e um resmungo inteligível foi o que ouviram do filho.

- E pelo visto, Black não é o único! – os olhos verdes de Edward, encontraram os azuis de seu pai. – Oh! Não me olhe assim, ficou meio óbvio esta tarde, concorda. – disse divertido.

- Posso ir? – Edward disse se pondo de pé.

- Vá, meu filho! Ah, Edward? – o rapaz se virou. – Excelente escolha, ela é uma jovem encantadora! – Carlisle disse piscando para o filho que sorriu, saindo da sala. – Oh Deus! Acredito que as coisas vão ficar meio turbulentas por aqui.

- Não tenha duvidas meu amor! Não tenha duvidas!

Devido à bota ortopédica, Isabella ficou impossibilitada de montar, a jovem passava praticamente a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, desenhando. Emmett sempre vinha buscá-la para as refeições, ou para ir com eles a sala de vídeo assistir a um filme, e às vezes era Jasper quem o fazia.

- Entra! – Isabella disse ao ouvir duas batidas na porta. – Já estou quase pronta Emm. – disse colocando a bota, a qual havia tirado para o banho.

- O Emm não pode vir! – a jovem sentiu os pelos da nuca eriçar ao ouvir aquela voz aveludada.

- Edward?

- Parece surpresa?

-É que sempre é o Emm que vem me buscar, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Os pais de Rose e Jazz chegaram de viagem, ele e Alice foram para a casa deles, Rose não está muito feliz.

- No fundo eu a compreendo bem!

- Pode me dar um minuto? – ele pediu ainda da porta.

- Claro, entre, sente-se. – pediu indicando a cama.

- Bella... – ele se calou quando a jovem sorriu. – O que? O que foi?

- É a primeira vez que me chama de Bella! – Edward franziu o cenho. - Você sempre me chamou de Isabella, desde o primeiro dia!

- Sinceramente eu não havia reparado!

- Tsc! Não esquenta! O que houve?

- Desculpa por ter explodido com você daquele jeito, mas é que... Quando a vi ali, tão perto dela... Deus do céu, não gosto nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Hey, não aconteceu nada! Você me salvou tá lembrado?

- Mas e se eu não tivesse ouvido a musica? E se...

- Talvez eu tivesse atingido meu objetivo! – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos, meneando a cabeça.

- Se arriscou demais!

- Confesso que me assustei quando ela se ergueu, mas de certo modo, eu sabia que ela não tinha a intenção de me ferir, só estava assustada! Aforfite estava vindo pra mim, como Apólo.

- Eu sei, eu vi!

- Viu?

- Vi, como disse, a musica chamou minha atenção, a minha e a de Apólo! Claire de Lune é uma das minhas favoritas de Debussy!

- Jura? É a minha também, por isso a escolhi, porque ela de certa forma me acalma.

- Foi uma excelente escolha! – Edward puxou a respiração audivelmente, soltando o ar em uma única lufada. – Afrodite, não é como Apólo, ele jamais sofreu maus tratos, só tem o temperamento forte!

- Igual a você! – ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Não me olhe assim, foi a Alice quem disse!

- Só podia ser coisa daquela tampinha! – disse divertido.

- Deixa ela te ouvir dizer isso!

- Oh não, obrigado! Eu prezo muito minha vida! – a gargalhada da jovem preencheu o quarto e aquele som soou como musica aos ouvidos de Edward.

- Sei que a situação de Afrodite é bem diferente, ela tem muito medo de nós, não gosto nem de pensar ao que foi submetida para chegar a este estado.

- Prometa que não vai mais se arriscar desta forma! – Edward voltou a pedir. – Se isto é tão importante pra você, se quiser, quando estiver melhor, podemos tentar novamente, mas juntos, está bem?

-Vai me ajudar? – a voz da jovem não passou de um sussurro, tamanha foi sua surpresa. - De verdade? – os olhos castanhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes.

- Sim, de verdade! – em um impulso, Isabella soltou um gritinho se jogando sobre ele em um abraço, Edward perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre a cama, com a jovem sobre si. – Oh, me desculpe, acho que fiquei tão feliz que... – a jovem tentou se levantar, roçando seu corpo ao dele no processo, de repente seus olhares se encontraram e um se perdeu no outro completamente.

Isabella fitava aquele rosto de traços perfeitos, Edward estava tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo... Desejava arduamente sentir novamente seus lábios, seus toques.

Por outro lado, Edward sentiu quase que uma necessidade de beijá-la, mas se conteve, não queria assustá-la. No entanto, ela estava ali, em seus braços sobre aquela cama... Podia sentir aquele corpo pequeno e macio sobre o dele, as coxas de Isabella roçando nas suas, seus seios esmagados contra o seu peito... Podia sentir seu hálito doce contra sua face e seu olhar completamente preso no dele.

- Vai mesmo me ajudar com Afrodite? – novamente a voz de Bella saiu sussurrada e levemente rouca.

- Dou minha palavra... – a de Edward não estava muito diferente. - Agora vamos descer, dona Esme está nos esperando. – disse invertendo as posições em um movimento rápido, se colocando de pé. Precisava se afastar antes que perdesse a cabeça de vez.

- Sim claro... – Isabella disse sacudindo a cabeça, parecia desapontada. – Vamos? – disse se pondo de pé.

- Vamos! – Edward disse fazendo menção de pegá-la nos braços.

- Não precisa, é só... – ele a ignorou, pegando-a nos braços.

- Emmett foi bem claro, não a deixe descer sozinha! Ele acredita que você tem certa tendencia a se meter em confusão. – Isabella mordeu o lábio e Edward conteve um gemido, diante daquele gesto tão tentador.

- Receio que ele tenha razão... – disse fazendo uma careta. – Irmã Mary dizia o mesmo! – ambos riram enquanto saiam do quarto.

Esme, Carlisle e Tanya os aguardavam no andar de baixo, a hóspede de Esme lançou um olhar mordaz para Isabella, que estava nos braços de Edward. A cada dia odiava mais e mais a jovem, a culpava pelo distanciamento de Edward e pelo modo como todos a vinham tratando.

- Acredito que agora possa me colocar no chão, acabaram-se os degraus. – Isabella disse divertida, mas Edward sentia certa dificuldade de fazê-lo.

- Tem certeza? Consegue andar?

- Foi somente uma entorse Edward, eu estou bem! –contrariado ele a colocou no chão.

- O jantar está pronto, vamos?

- Estou faminta! – Isabella disse apoiando-se em Esme que a ajudou a ir para a sala de jantar. Tirando algumas alfinetadas de Tanya, o jantar decorreu bem, após o janta a jovem se juntou a eles na sala de estar.

- Ed, o que acha da gente sair, poderíamos aproveitar à noite, já que seremos somente nós dois!- disse piscando sugestivamente para Edward.

- Não to a fim de sair, Tanya!

- Por quê? – Edward lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. – Esme e Carlsile estão em casa, não precisa ficar de babá dela! – disse apontando para Isabella. – Vamos sair um pouco. – pediu ignorando seu olhar, fazendo beicinho. – Não irá se arrepender, eu prometo! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida.

Edward afastou-se bruscamente, sua mãe lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e Carlisle meneou a cabeça, chegou a sentir pena do filho.

- Já disse que não estou a fim, não insista Tanya! – cuspiu entre os dentes, se colocando de pé. – Quando quiser subir, é só me chamar está bem?

- Não precisa se incomodar, eu me viro.

- Ouviu, ela não precisa de você! – Isabella se perguntava se aquela mulher não se tocava do quanto estava sendo ridícula?

- Não é incomodo algum, me avise, sim? – a jovem somente assentiu e Edward saiu da sala com aquela criatura insuportável atrás dele.

- Não se prendam aqui por mim, se quiserem se recolher a vontade, acho que vou assistir a um filme posso?

- Esta casa é sua querida, e pode fazer o que quiser! – Esme disse ajudando Isabella a se levantar, levando-a até a sala de vídeo. A jovem levou um tempo para encontrar algo em meio a tantos títulos da extensa videoteca dos Cullen.

Sorriu ao encontrar alguns títulos que simplesmente amava, estava indecisa entre Orgulho e preconceito, Razão e sensibilidade, ou Emma.

- Mr. Darcy ou Edward Ferrars?

- Falando sozinha? – a jovem deu um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz atrás de si.

- Como consegue não fazer barulho algum? – perguntou recuperando-se do susto.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção assustá-la. – o divertimento em seus olhos dizia exatamente o contrário.

- Hump, sei! – Isabella grunhiu devolvendo Razão e sensibilidade à prateleira. – O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse ocupado com sua... Ehhh... Amiga? – Edward estreitou o olhar, havia uma pontada de ciume em seu tom ou havia sido impressão sua?

- Tanya foi pro quarto, minha mãe me disse que estava aqui, vai assistir a um filme?

- Orgulho e preconceito! – disse sacudindo a caixa que tinha na mão.

- Pelo visto, gosta de romance.

- É um excelente livro e o filme foi muito bem adaptado! – respondeu enquanto mancava até o DVD. – Pelo que vejo não gosta de romance, por certo é adepto aos filmes de pancadaria e tiros pra todo lado!

- Algo contra filmes de ação? – perguntou estreitando o olhar.

- De modo algum, até existem alguns bons, com uma história interessante, são raros obviamente!

- Posso lhe fazer companhia? – aquele pedido pegou Isabella de surpresa.

- Sinta-se a vontade, mas acredito que isso não vá agradar em nada a sua, digamos que "amiga".

- Problema é todo dela... – disse se jogando no imenso sofá. – Orgulho e preconceito? Do que se trata?

- Nunca o leu? – Edward tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – É, provavelmente não! – Isabella disse sentando-se na outra ponta do sofá, apoiando a perna com a bota sobre a mesinha.

- Tome, assim vai ficar mais confortável. – ele tinha uma almofada nas mãos e a colocou sobre a bota.

- Obrigada! Trata-se da história de uma jovem de vinte anos, criada por uma mãe desesperada para encontrar maridos para suas cinco filhas. Elizabeth Bennet, encorajada pelo pai, se empenha para ter uma vida com uma perspectiva mais ampla do que a mãe deseja. Com a chegada de dois jovens, o rico Charles Bingley e seu aristocrático amigo, Fitzwilliam Darcy, causa um grande alvoroço entre as jovens de toda a região e ao conhecer Mr. Darcy, Lizzie o acha arrogante e convencido. Ele, por sua vez, também não se encanta pela perspicácia de Lizzie, tampouco a acha atraente. No entanto, entre bailes e encontros inesperados, os laços entre a família Bennet e os dois rapazes começam a se estreitar. Vai gostar, é uma bela história. – Edward a olhava com certo fascinio, era sem duvida uma garota brilhante.

- Se você diz, manda ver! – a jovem revirou dando play, e Edward sorriu, adorava provocá-la.

Edward dividia sua atenção entre a tela e a bela jovem ao seu lado, que em alguns momentos recitava as falas juntamente com os personagens, com certeza já deveria ter assistido ao filme dezenas de vezes, para sabê-lo de cor e saltitado. Mesmo assim, mantinha os olhos fixos na tela e soltava alguns suspiros audíveis em algumas cenas.

-E ai, gostou? – Isabella perguntou por fim, enquanto subia os créditos.

- Tem uma excelente trilha sonora tenho que admitir!

- Sem duvida, mas eu estava me referindo à história! O que achou?

- Até que é interessante, gostei da Keira no papel de Elizabeth, e a irmã dela, a Jane, a atriz é muito gata! – Isabella bufou desligando o aparelho e em seguida a TV, novamente Edward sorriu de sua reação.

- Pode deixar que eu guardo o filme! – disse quando ela fez menção de se levantar. – Eu estava brincando, é uma história legal, não é um dos meus gêneros preferidos, mas tenho que admitir, o filme é bem interessante. – guardou o DVD no lugar voltando-se para Isabella. – Agora o que acha de ir pra cama? – os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se.

- Como?

- Ir pro seu quarto, precisa de ajuda, certo?

- Oh sim, claro!

- O que pensou que fosse?

- Nada! – respondeu corando horrores.

- Venha, vou te levar lá pra cima! – Edward a pegou nos braços, subindo com a jovem, a casa estava na penumbra, sinal de que todos havia se recolhido. Subiram em completo silêncio, ela apreciando aquele perfume deliciosamente tentador que exalava dele, enquanto ele deliciava-se com seu perfume doce e envolvente.

- Obrigada! – Isabella agradeceu quando ele a colocou sentada, sobre sua cama.

- Disponha! – Edward disse com os olhos fixos naquela boca tão convidativa, desejava mais que tudo beijá-la. – Eu... Tenho que ir, tenha uma boa noite! – disse se afastando, precisava ser forte e resistir à tentação, se a beijasse, talvez não fosse capaz de manter o controle. Para a surpresa da jovem ele beijou-lhe a testa saindo em seguida.

Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, deixando-se cair sobre a cama. No fundo, esperava ser beijada novamente por ele, deduziu que ele perdera o interesse, afinal, ele tinha Tanya, certo? Provavelmente tenha ido para o quarto dela, ou vice versa! Deduziu sentindo o ciume lhe revirar as entranhas, nunca quis tanto ser beijada e sua vida.

- Você será a minha perdição, Edward Cullen, isto é fato!

******************************/**************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Este era pra ser o de domingo! **

**Beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Duas semanas depois... **

Duas semanas haviam se passado e já estavam no final da primeira quinzena de julho, Isabella havia acabado de retirar a bota, mesmo assim, Carlisle pediu pra que ficasse pelo menos dois dias em casa. Omo não havia muito que se fazer, a jovem decidiu organizar seus desenhos, os havia espalhado todos sobre a cama.

Depois daquela noite a qual assistiram ao filme juntos, Edward e Bella mal se vira, ele e os outros saíram algumas noites, e é claro que Tanya os acompanhou, na realidade ela parecia sombra de Edward. Para evitar situações desengradáveis, Isabella evitava descer por isso dedicou-se aos desenhos.

Soltou um longo suspiro segurando um deles em sua mão, era de Edward e o retratava com riqueza de detalhes. Batidas na porta a fizeram sobressaltar, mas a jovem nem mesmo teve tempo de dizer algo, Alice e Rosálie já havia entrado.

- Vai ficar trancada neste sótão até quando criatura? – disse a loira estancando ao ver as dezenas de desenhos espalhados pela cama, todos de Edward.

-Rose? Alice? O que fazem aqui? – Isabella tentou em vão recolher os desenhos.

- Oh meu Deus, então é isso que passa o dia todo fazendo? – a voz de Alice não passou de um sussurro, se aproximou da cama e pegou um dos desenhos, nele Edward estava deitado, olhando para Bella, ambos com o olhar fixo um no outro, completamente apaixonados.

A perfeição nos traços impressionou tanto a Alice quanto a Rosálie, havia muitos mais, vários do olhar de Edward, sua boca, em alguns estavam se beijando, em outros se amando.

- Provavelmente devem estar pensando que sou uma louca obcecada ou coisa do tipo! – a jovem disparou recolhendo os desenhos rapidamente.

- Apaixonada seria a palavra certa! – disse Alice lhe devolvendo o desenho. –São lindos, você é mesmo muito boa nisso.

- Obrigada!

- Andou bem inspirada não? – brincou Rosálie. – Sem contar que te uma imaginação e tanto, olha ó pra este aqui.

- Rosálie! – Isabella a repreendeu, tomando o desenho de sua mão, nele ela estava deitada sobre Edward ambos nus.

- Isso é particular, e muito intimo! – disse finalmente pegando o desenho.

- Desculpe! – a loira pediu sinceramente.

- É só que... A grande maioria deles são sonhos... Sonhos que tive com ele, mas, por favor, prometa-me que isso só vai ficar entre nós.

- Se é importante pra você, prometemos! – Alice disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – Não é mesmo Rosálie? Prometa!

- Tá de brincadeira né?

- Prometa! – a loira bufou revirando os olhos.

- Eu Rosálie Lilian Hale, prometo solenemente não dizer uma só palavra sobre isto! Satisfeita?

- Muito, obrigada! – sua cunhada agradeceu e Isabella olhava para as duas como se fossem malucas.

- Mas o que as trazem aqui? – finalmente a jovem conseguiu perguntar.

- Oh sim... – disse Rose. - Porque Emm teve uma ideia brilhante!

- Emmett? – havia descrença no tom da jovem.

- Dá pra acreditar? Também me surpreendi! – Rosálie lançou um olhar mordaz para as duas.

- Hey, meu namorado é brilhante! – esbravejou a loira.

- Oh sim... – ironizou Alice. – Ainda mais se o assunto for sexo! Não tenho duvidas de que ele é especialista!

- E não é? Nunca vi alguém com tanta imaginação, meu ursão tem cada fantasia que...

- Rosálie, foco! – esbravejou Alice. – E, por favor, poupe-nos dos detalhes. – Isabella pediu fazendo careta, enquanto Alice estremecia. – E qual foi à ideia brilhante que Emmett teve?

- Nós iremos acampar! – Alice anunciou com um sorriso enorme.

- Acampar, onde?

- É um lugar bem legal, você vai adorar! Tem uma queda d'água de tirar o folego, e uma piscina natural deliciosa e o melhor de tudo, não é tão longe do rancho!

-Mas eu mal acabo de me recuperar de uma torção no tornozelo.

- Papai disse que pode ir sem problemas! Além do mais, tem o Emm pra carregar você!

- Porque não o Jazz? – perguntou Rosálie.

- Porque o Jazz vai estar ocupado, carregando a mim! – falou como se fosse óbvio, Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, definitivamente aquelas duas eram malucas.

- E quem vai?

- Nós! – respondeu Rosálie.

- Nós quem?

- Eu, Emm, a Alice, o meu irmão, você o Ed e infelizmente a Tanya!

- Vocês querem que eu vá acampar com Tanya e Edward? Por que não me dão um tiro de misericórdia de uma vez?

- Não seja melodramática! Infelizmente não conseguimos nos livrar dela! – lamentou Alice.

- Acho melhor eu ficar, não quero confusão com aquela criatura abominável!

- Tanya não está com o Ed, e já faz um tempo. – Isabella tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Aham, conta outra!

- É sério Bella, ao que parece brigaram feio.

- Não foi o que eu vi! Eles me pareceram muito bem.

- Confie em mim, não estão mais juntos, se é que me entende, ele colocou um fim na situação dos dois.

- É verdade, o Emm me contou que o Ed disse na cara dela que não vai mais rolar, e mesmo assim, Tanya insistiu em ficar.

- Não sei não! Isso não vai dar certo!

-Porque não leva Jacob com você! – sugeriu Alice.

- Jacob? Mas ele é somente meu amigo!

- Eu sei, por isso mesmo, leve-o assim não se sentirá- deslocada.

- Mas ele pode pensar que... É melhor não, Jake e Edward se estranharam pelo que houve com Afrodite.

- Você e Tanya também, no entanto ela vai estar lá! – apontou Alice. - Chame-o, como amigo.

- Tem razão! Vou chamá-lo, afinal, seu irmão vai estar bem ocupado com aquela criatura insuportável.

- Yes! Assim que se fala garota! – apoiou Rosálie.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, e que Deus me ajude!

- Yes... Yes... Yes! – as duas malucas comemoraram agarradas a Bella.

Já estava tudo acertado, sairiam na sexta de manhã e voltariam no final da tarde de domingo. Isabella ligou para Jacob, e como previa o moreno ficou bem empolgado com a ideia.

"Desta vez é um encontro?" – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Está mais para um passeio entre amigos!

"Você é mesmo durona!"

- Jake!

"Tudo bem, um passeio entre amigos, eu entendi!"

- Certo! Até sexta pela manhã, beijo!

"Beijo minha linda!"

As garotas ficaram responsáveis pela comida e bebida, enquanto os rapazes cuidavam dos equipamentos, como as barracas, os sacos de dormir entre outros itens.

- Não acredito que Isabella convidou o Black! – Edward esbravejou colocando a barraca no Hummer de Emmett.

- É compreensível, vai estar com Tanya!

- De que lado ela está afinal? – esbravejou com o irmão. – E eu não estou com a Tanya.

- Não se esqueça de que Bella não sabe disso... – lembrou Jasper. – Além do mais, sabe perfeitamente que Tanya não vai largar do teu pé, meu caro.

- Ainda mais essa!

- Tenha em mente, que fazemos isso por Bella, ela passou mais de duas semanas trancada dentro de casa, sei que vai adorar a queda d'água... – Jasper disse levando a mão ao ombro de Edward. – E a ideia foi do seu irmão!

- É verdade, e eu sei que a Bellinha vai curtir pacas!

- Tem razão, ela ai adorar aquele lugar. – Edward concordou. – Só espero que Tanya não me traga problemas!

- Ai é pedir demais, mano! – provocou Emmett. – Aquela lá, é um problema por si só. – o pior é que seu irmão estava coberto de razão, Tanya e Bella no mesmo local por três dias, não ia dar em boa coisa.

Na manhã de sexta Isabella viu seu quarto ser invadido por uma Alice e uma Rosálie eufóricas, cheias de sacolas nas mãos.

- Cristo! Mas o que é isso? – disparou assustada, com a cara amassada e os cabelos em uma bagunça só.

- Vai tomar seu banho enquanto arrumamos suas coisas! – Alice disse a tirando da cama.

- Mas eu já arrumei minha mochila.

- Iremos revisá-la, agora vá! – aquilo não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos, sabia que não adiantava discutir com Alice, ainda mais quando falava daquele jeito. Quando a jovem voltou vestindo somente um robe, a pedido da amiga, a mesma lhe estendeu um biquíni azul marinho.

- O que é isso?

- Seu biquíni, o vista por debaixo da roupa!

- Biquíni? Isso mais parece um tapa sexo!- Alice bufou revirando os olhos.

- Deixa de ser fresca Isabella e vista isso ai! – Isabella fez o que Alice praticamente exigiu.

- Me sinto nua!

- Está linda, tem um corpo incrivel, precisa valorizá-lo.

- Ta de brincadeira comigo Alice? Meus peitos são pequenos e olha pro tamanho dessa bunda!

- É uma bela bunda, para a da J-lo. – disse Rosálie dando-lhe um tapa no traseiro. – Sem contar que é durinha, você malha?

- Não! – Isabella respondeu massageando o local dolorido, a jovem sabia que não levaria a nada discutir com aquelas duas insanas, por isso, vestiu sem questionar o shortinho jeans curtinho e a blusinha que Alice lhe comprara.

Em sua mochila havia algumas trocas de roupas, repelente de inseto e objetos de higiene pessoal, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito e nos pés botas de caminhada.

No andar debaixo, Jacob foi recepcionado por Emmett e Jasper, já que Edward mal o cumprimentou, algumas das coisas foram colocadas na caçamba da sua caminhonete.

- Estamos prontas! – Alice anunciou ao chegarem á sala de estar, onde todos as aguardavam.

- Pronta para acampar Bellinha? – Emmett perguntou empolgado.

- Acho que sim, é a minha primeira vez, terão que ser pacientes!

- Não se preocupe, vai estar comigo! – Jacob disse piscando para a jovem que lhe sorriu, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos com vontade de boar no pescoço do Black.

-Tem mesmo certeza de que posso ir Carlisle?

- Claro, só tome cuidado ao fazer trilha, e não carregue peso, de resto pode curtir a viagem, sei que vai gostar.

- Assim espero!

Isabella se despediu de Esme e Carlisle sob o olhar atento de Edward, não conseguia parar de olhá-la, estava tão linda. Sua nuca estava exposta devido ao cabelo preso, dando um vislumbre do laço do biquíni, em um tom d azul marinho. A blusinha era soltinha também em um tom de azul, e o shortinho jeans lhe caiu perfeitamente, deixando aquelas belas pernas de fora.

- Se é assim então vamos galera! Edward e Tanya vêm comigo, já Alice e Jasper vão com o Black e a Bellinha, certo?

A viagem em si foi bem curta, cerca de trinta minutos floresta adentro, seguindo uma trilha que dava em uma pequena clareira, onde pararam os carros.

- Já chegamos? –Isabella perguntou ansiosa.

- Ficaremos acampados aqui, como fizemos das outras vezes, a queda d'água, fica há alguns metros daqui, consegue ouvi-la?

- Aham! – a jovem grunhiu olhando para a pequena clareira, nunca tinha visto tanto verde.

-Acho bom começarmos a montar as barracas! – Emmett disse ao descer de seu Hummer.

- Por favor, coloque a de vocês do outro lado! – Alice disse apontando para o outro lado da clareira.

- Por quê?

- E você ainda pergunta Rose? Da ultima mal conseguimos dormir com a trilha sonora de vocês dois.

- Alice tem razão... – disse Tanya. – Argh... Era pior do que filme porno! – os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram, e Jacob prendeu o rizo.

- Olha quem fala! – retrucou à loira. – Você e o Ed não estavam muito diferente minha cara!

- Rosálie! – Alice a repreendeu e Edward lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Que tal as duas fecharem a boca e ajudar a descarregar os carros! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, evitou o olhar de Isabella, mas sabia que a jovem o olhava, podia sentir.

-Venha Bella, vou montar a sua barraca, depois monto a minha. – Jacob disse a levando para junto dele na caminhonete.

Ignorando os pedidos de Jacob, Isabella se dispos a ajudá-lo na momtagem das barracas, enquanto Edward montava a barraca de Tanya.

- Será que dá pra dar uma ajudinha? – perguntou para Tanya que estava sentada só observando.

- E arriscar quebrar uma unha? Nem morta, além do mais, acho um desperdício montar duas barracas, podíamos perfeitamente dividir uma delas.

- Boa tentativa! Mas isso não vai acontecer!

- Ainda te convenço do contrário!

- Já disse que isso não vai acontecer!Ao invés de ficar ai me olhando trabalhar, porque não vai ver se Alice e Rose precisam de algo?

-Prefiro ficar aqui com você! – disse piscando para ele. – A vista está tentadora!

- Não começa Tanya! Você prometeu se comportar, está lembrada?

-Eu prometo que vou tentar!

Isabella tentava se concentrar no que fazia, mas estava sendo humanamente possível com Edward há alguns metros somente de bermuda. Jake também estava assim como Emmett e Jasper, mas a jovem só tinha olhos para Edward.

- Vou pegar uma água, quer? – ofereceu a Jacob.

- Seria bom! – a jovem foi até o cooler com água e pegou três garrafas, se aproximou de Edward e Tanya, ouvindo a outra resmunar algo inteligível.

- Quer uma água? – ofereceu a Edward que estava suado.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu pegando a garrafa entornando a água de uma vez, Isabella mordeu os lábios admirando a visão diante de si. Edward não era todo sarado como Emmett ou Jacob, ele tinha tudo na proporção exata, seu peito possuía poucos pelos, suas costas eram largas e os biceps se contraiam conforme ele movia os braços. Sua barriga era de tirar o fôlego, sem contar naquela trilha de pelos que com certeza levava a perdição.

- Hey garota, acorda! – a voz insuportável de Tanya a despertou. – Já entregou a água, agora vai arrumar o que fazer!

- Tanya! – Edward a repreendeu.

- Pode vir aqui um pouquinho Bella? – Rosálie a chamou, estava com Alice próximo ao Hummer, a jovem entregou a água de Jacob, indo ver o que a loira queria com ela.

- Precisa de ajuda?

-Se continuar a secá-lo desta forma, o pobre Ed vai sumir! – a jovem corou violentamente.

- Está tão óbvio assim? Acha que ele notou?

- O safado com certeza deve estar gostando de ser admirado desta forma. – respondeu Alice.

- Deve ser por isso que aquela criatura praticamente me enxotou de perto dele.

- Ignore-a, Tanya vai fazer de tudo para irritar você, acredite, conheço bem a peça.

- Veja pelo lado bom Bella, terá muito material para os seus desenhos! – Rosálie provocou sacudindo as sobrancelhas. - E ai? É como imaginava ou ele superou suas expectativas?

- Definitivamente você e Emmett são perfeitos um para o outro! Quer saber, vou voltar a ajudar o Jake! – disse voltando para junto de seu amigo.

Os dois riam e brincavam enquanto montavam a barraca de Jacob, sem notarem que estavam sendo observados. Edward tinha os olhos fixos nos dois, e sentia como se retorcessem as entranhas, tamanha raiva que sentia cada vez que o Black tocava Isabella. Sem contar no modo como sorria pra ele, estava a ponto de ir até lá e jogá-la sobre os ombros e levá-la dali, o mais longe dele possível.

- Qual é o seu problema Ed? – Tanya não estava gostando nada do modo como ele olhava para os dois. – Por acaso o bonitão ali te incomoda?

- Porque você não vai arrumar o que fazer e me deixa em paz? – cuspiu entre dentes saindo de perto dela. Tanya bufou irritada, indo pra sua barraca, que graças a Edward já estava montada.

- - To morto! – Emmett disse se jogando sobre a grama, estava tudo devidamente montado e organizado.

- Somos dois! – disse Jasper.

- Também to pregado! – Jake disse se deixando cair sentado.

- Havia me esquecido de como é cansativo montar essas benditas barracas. – Edward comentou se jogando ao lado do irmão.

- Olha o que trouxemos pra vocês! – Alice anunciou, os quatro se ergueram, para ver Rosálie e Bella lhes trazendo cerveja.

- Está geladinha! – a jovem disse entregando a uma garrafa a Jacob e outra a Edward.

- Eu ainda caso com essa mulher! – Black disse e Edward cerrou uma das mãos em punho, entornando a cerveja.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Jake! – Isabella o repreendeu.

- O que acham de um mergulho pra relaxar um pouco? – sugeriu Jasper.

- Excelente ideia, cunhado! – Emmett se levantou em um salto. Mas acho melhor deixarmos os coolers nos carros! – enquanto eles guardavam a comida, as garotas pegavam as coisas para irem à queda d'água.

Eles andaram por cerca de quinze minutos por uma trilha, dentro da mata, havia uma cortina de samambaias e quando Emmett a abriu, a boca de Isabella se abriu em um enorme O.

- Uau! Olha só pra este lugar! – as rochas formavam um circulo quase perfeito, e lá do alto, a água caia dentro daquela espécie de piscina natural que possuía uma água límpida, tão transparente que se via os peixes.

-É muito fundo?

- Somente em alguns lugares, é só uma questão de saber onde pisar. – explicou Jasper.

- É uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi.

- Há aluns anos fizemos rapel, subimos lá no alto! – disse Emmette e Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás para conseguir ver a imensa parede de pedra.

- Vocês são malucos, isso sim! Não subo ali nem arrastada!

- Medrosa!

- Sensata isso sim, eu preso muito minha vida, se quer saber! Me arriscar subir ali? Com a minha sorte é capaz de eu despencar e me estabacar nessas rochas!

- Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá criatura! – Alice e repreendeu.

- Emm deve concordar comigo, não é grandão? Afinal, foi você quem disse que tenho tendencia a me meter em encrencas. – disse encarando o mesmo.

- Como soube disso?

- Não importa! – a jovem disse dando de ombros. – Além do mais, você tem certa razão.

- E o que acha de darmos um mergulho? – Emmett sacudiu as sobrancelhas arrancando a camiseta em seguida, livrou-se das botas e correu saltando de um jeito estranho, espalhando água pra tudo que é lado.

- Como é exibido! – Alice disse meneando a cabeça, enquanto Emmett parecia uma criança lá em baixo.

- Você vem Alice? – Jazz perguntou livrando-se da camiseta e das botas, Alice fez o mesmo e ele a pegou nos braços saltando em seguida. Isabella soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir o gritinho estridente da amiga.

- Você não vem ursinha.

- Já estou indo ursão! – Rose gritou retirando a blusa em seguida o short, livrou-se de suas botas e ajeitou o minusculo biquíni vermelho antes de mergulhar.

- Esta é a minha sereia! – disse Emm ao puxá-la pra si, tascando-lhe um beijasso.

Em seguida Edward retirou as botas e as meias e correu para a borda saltando alto, desaparecendo nas águas em um mergulho perfeito. Isabella tinha os olhos fixos nele e se perguntava se havia algo que aquele homem não fazia com perfeição?

- Pode me ajudar com as botas Jake? – Tanya pediu fazendo caras e bocas, o moreno a ajudou prontamente, e seguida a loira morango livrou-se da blusa que usava, assim como do minusculo shorts sob o olhar embasbacado de Jacob.

"_**Homens!"**_ – Isabella disse mentalmente revirando os olhos.

O biquíni de Tanya era bem ousado, apesar dos seios fartos, era magra, pelo menos mais magra que Isabella. Ela mergulhou indo na direção de Edward e ao submergir, o beijou de surpresa, pelo menos ele pareceu surpreso.

- E ai Bella? Pronta pra um mergulho?

- Não acredito que seja uma boa ideia, vai lá eu fico aqui olhando!

- Ta de brincadeira né? Qual é Bella, vamos? – Jake insistiu.

- Vai ficar ai Bellinha, entra logo aqui, ou vou ai buscá-la. – Emmett ameaçou e Bella bem sabia que ele era capaz de fazê-lo.

- Eu não sei nadar Emm! – confessou envergonhada.

- Como não? – Rosálie e Alice disseram em uníssono. – Por acaso nunca foi à praia ou a uma piscina?

- Já, mas nunca entrei na água... Na realidade tenho um pouco de medo. – a gargalhada estridente de Tanya ecoou no local.

-Oh meu Deus, esta garota é patética!

- Cala a boca Tanya! – Alice praticamente rugiu ao lado de Jasper. - Porque não nos disse? – perguntou voltando sua atenção a amiga.

- Não sei, acho que fiquei com vergonha!- e lá estava a jovem mordendo o lábio inferior, torcendo os próprios dedos.

- Venha, eu te ensino a nadar, não tem segredo! – o tom de Jaocob foi carinhoso. – Você confia em mim?

- Tsc! Sabe perfeitamente que confio!

- Então se livra dessa roupa e mergulhamos juntos, ok?

- Não vai me deixar afundar, vai?

- Não vou soltá-la um minuto sequer. – lhe garantiu retirando a camiseta e as botas.

- Wow! Belos músculos não acha? – Tanya disse em um tom provocativo e Edward teve vontade de simplesmente afogá-la.

-Não torra! – cuspiu entre dentes.

- Vem Bella, é só um mergulho!

- Que seja o que Deus quiser. – seu tom foi tão baixo que somente Jacob ouviu, a jovem soltou um longo suspiro, levou a mão à barra da blusinha a retirando, livrou-se das botas e as meias, levando a mão ao botão do short e desceu o zíper lentamente, tudo sob o olhar atento de Edward e Jacob.

A jovem deslizou o short dando uma reboladinha pra que o mesmo saísse, Isabella estava linda naquele biquíni azul escuro que se destacava em sua pele branquinha. Alice sorriu ao ver a cara do irmão, que praticamente devorava Bella com o olhar, e ele não era o único, Jacob só faltava babar.

- Wow! Olha só pra você Bellinha, com todo o respeito, mas você é gostosa pra cara...

- Emmett Cullen! – Rosálie ralhou lhe dando um beliscão.

- Assim você me mata garota! – Jacob disse fazendo a jovem corar violentamente. – Olha só pra você, é de tirar o fôlego.

- Para com isso Jake! E para de me olhar desse jeito, to me sentindo nua! – pediu visivelmente constrangida.

- Desculpa, mas é que... Olha pra isso tudo! Não tem como não olhar!

- Pois tente, ou dou meia volta e vou para o acampamento!

- Tá! Tudo bem esquentadinha, vamos mergulhar.

- E como faremos isso? – ela mal havia perguntado e Jacob a pegou nos braços saltando com Bella nas águas límpidas. Isabella puxou o a com força ao submergir, definitivamente aquela água estava gelada. – Tá tentando me matar é? – cuspiu furiosa ao recuperar o folego.

- Nunca ouviu falar em tratamento de choque?

- Idiota! – Isabella o estapeou no ombro enquanto Jacob ria.

- Não bate que eu gamo gatinha!

Durante uma hora eles se divertiram nas águas límpidas da piscina natural, enciumado, com a proximidade de Jacob e Bella, Edward dedicou sua atenção a Tanya, que se aproveitou da situação pra tirar uma casquinha e beijá-lo, beijo ao qual Edward retribuiu.

Seus irmãos e amigos olhavam chocados com a cena, o sorriso que Isabella tinha nos lábios ao imergir foi desaparecendo aos poucos. _**"E Alice insisti que não estão mais juntos! Porque diabos ele está praticamente engolindo ela?"**_– berrou mentalmente se apartando de Jacob que tinha as mãos em sua cintura, foi até a borda de pedras e saiu da piscina sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Bella? Bella o que está fazendo? – a voz de Jacob fez com que Edward se apartasse de Tanya.

- Vou pro acampamento! – disse vestindo sua roupa sobre o biquíni molhado.

- Sozinha? Até parece! – Jacob esbravejou saindo da água também. – Vou com você.

- Faça o que quiser Jake! – no momento em que proferiu as palavras a jovem se arrependeu, afinal, Jake não tinha culpa de ela ser uma idiota completa! – Desculpe, eu... Eu só preciso ficar sozinha, tá bem? – Jacob assentiu sério, enquanto Bella calçava as botas de qualquer jeito.

-Mesmo assim, vou com você, não pode andar sozinha por ai! – disse também calçando suas botas, seguindo Isabella que saiu sem falar com ninguém.

- O que foi? Pra onde ela vai? – Edward perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

- E você ainda pergunta? Você é mesmo um estupido Edward! – Alice esbravejou saindo também, sendo acompanhada por Jasper. Emmett olhou para o irmão e meneou a cabeça, sem dizer absolutamente nada, saindo logo atrás de Jasper e Alice. Rosálie lançou um olhar fulminante para o cunhado antes de seguir o namorado,

-Não liga pra eles Ed... – Tanya disse voltando a se enroscar nele. – Veja pelo lado bom, podemos ficar sozinhos aqui, e...

- Me deixa Tanya! – cuspiu furioso consigo mesmo ao se dar conta do que fizera, afastou-se, saindo da piscina natural, deixando Tanya sozinha lá dentro. – Vai ficar ai? – perguntou enquanto calçava as botas.

Tanya bufou saindo da água, vestiu-se em silêncio, o seguindo em direção ao acampamento, novamente culpou Isabella pelo modo como Edward a tratara e sua raiva pela jovem só aumentara.

***************************/***********************


	14. Chapter 14

**Este é por vocês serem compreensivas comigo! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

Assim que chegou ao acampamento, Isabella foi em direção à caminhonete abriu um dos coolers, e pegou uma cerveja, indo em direção a sua barraca.

- Hey, tem certeza de que não quer conversar, o que houve Bella? – insistiu Jacob a segurando pelo braço.

- Jake, eu realmente preciso ficar sozinha, por favor, não insista! – pediu entrando em sua barraca, se trancando lá dentro, Jacob bufou socando o ar, sentando-se na caçamba da caminhonete, pegando uma cerveja pra si.

- Onde ela está? – Alice perguntou assim que pós os pés no acampamento.

- Na barraca dela, não quer ver ninguém! – respondeu atravessado, entronando outro gole de sua cerveja.

- Bella? Bella me deixe entrar, precisamos conversar. – pediu Alice diante da porta fechada pelo zíper.

-Não to a fim de conversa Alice, me deixa tá bem!

- É melhor deixá-la Alice, venha, vamos tirar essa roupa molhada. – ela assentiu acompanhando o namorado, sabia que a amiga não estava nada bem, sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Edward.

- Tem ideia de quanto aquilo a afetou Jazz?

- Uma leve noção, seu irmão meteu os pés pelas mãos, sou capaz de apostar que ficou com ciume do Black e acabou fazendo besteira.

- Ciume do Jake? Porque diabos ele não acaba com isso de uma vez e diz a ela o que sente?

- A situação do seu irmão é meio complicada Alice, tem a Tanya...

- A Tanya que vá para o inferno! – esbravejou. –Edward a está magoando, será que não se dá conta disso?

- Acho que ele sacou Alice, pena que foi tarde demais, mas sacou.

**Enquanto isso, do lado de fora... **

- Onde está a Bellinha? – Emmett perguntou a Jacob que já estava em sua segunda cerveja.

- Na barraca dela, não quer ver ninguém! Nem adianta loira... – disse a Rosálie que ia em direção a barraca de Bella. – Ela não abriu nem para a Alice.

- Droga! Isso não é nada bom, nada bom! – a loira resmungou indo para sua barraca, mas Emm ficou e entrou na barraca de Bella sem se preocupar em avisar.

- Mas o que... Eu disse que quero ficar sozinha Emmett! – Isabella esbravejou encolhida no canto da barraca, abraçada as próprias pernas.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou aqui, o que foi Bellinha, sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

-Sei.

- Então me diz por que saiu daquele jeito de lá, o que tá rolando?

- É complicado!

- Me diz, quem sabe a gente descomplica!

- Esse lugar é mesmo lindo, eu adorei! – a jovem disse desviando o rumo da conversa.

- Sabia que iria gostar! Mas você parece não estar se divertindo.

- Eu estou grandão, só preciso de um tempinho e mais algumas cervejas. – disse sacudindo a garrafa quase vazia.

- Tudo bem, não vou mais insistir, mas saiba que pode contar comigo sempre Bellinha! Pra qualquer coisa!

- Qualquer coisa?

-O que for!

- Será que dá pra me descolar mais algumas dessas daqui? – a gargalhada de Emmett preencheu a barraca, e Isabella o acompanhou.

- Eu já volto! – disse saindo da barraca sob o olhar curioso de Jacob, Edward e Tanya, que acabavam de chegar, passou por eles indo até a caminhonete, pegou um engradado fardo de cerveja e voltou para a barraca. – Aqui está!

- Obrigada grandão! – Bella se esticou estalando um beijo em seu rosto, o abraçando, abraço o qual Emmett retribuiu.

- É pra isso que servem os irmãos! – Isabella intensificou o abraço ao ouvi-lo. – Agora eu vou indo, logo temos que acender a fogueira, vai estar lá, não vai?

- Hmm... Não sei não grandão!

- Nós a trouxemos aqui pra que se divertisse, não pra ficar de bode dentro da barraca, seja lá o que for que esteja te incomodando ai dentro... – disse apontando para o coração da jovem. Esqueça e simplesmente curta!

- Prometo que vou tentar!

- Se não sair, venho te pegar na marra, estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhor! – Isabella bateu continência. – Agora sai daqui que você tá todo molhado!

-Ahhh... É assim? Usa e depois joga fora? Você feriu meus sentimentos Bellinha! – disse fazendo cara e bocas, desta vez foi a gargalhada dela que preencheu não somente a barraca, como todo o acampamento.

– Te vejo mais tarde! – a jovem disse e Emmett assentiu saindo, fechando a barraca atrás de si.

- E ai? Como ela está? – Rose disparou indo para junto do namorado.

- Ela tá bem ursinha, só ta precisando ficar sozinha!

- E pra que toda aquela cerveja? – Jacob perguntou se aproximando.

- Pra Bellinha, ela tá precisando, acredite! Vou tirar essa roupa, precisamos ir atrás de galhos para a fogueira!

- Também vou me trocar! – Jacob disse se afastando, Tanya já havia ido para sua barraca, Edward somente olhou para Emmett, passando pelo irmão que o segurou pelo braço. – Que merda foi aquela, cara? – seu tom foi baixo e contido.

- Me deixa Emm! – Edward pediu no mesmo tom.

-Aquela garota tá totalmente na sua, porque fez aquilo?

- Está, tem certeza? Ela e o Black em pare...

- Nem tente cara! É obvio que não rola nada entre eles, o Black tá a fim, com certeza, mas ela... A Bellinha com certeza não!

- Merda! – Edward esbravejou. - Fiquei com tanta raiva que...

-O ciume é mesmo uma merda! Meteu os pés pelas mãos, e agora tem Tanya na tua cola.

- Se não notou, ela está na minha cola desde que chegou!

- Mesmo assim, se pretende algum dia ter a Bellinha pra si, sugiro que se mantenha longe dela! Fui! – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, indo em direção a sua barraca.

Emmett, Jasper e Jacob conseguiram muito galhos para a fogueira, já era final de tarde quando se sentaram em volta da fogueira, menos Bella.

- Por acaso ela vai ficar lá a noite toda? – o tom de Alice deixava claro que estava irritada.

- A Bellinha me garantiu que viria! – Emmett disse despreocupadamente enquanto enchendo a boca de batatinha.

- Oi! – todos se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Bella. – Tem lugar pra mais um ai? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior, ela vestia um shortinho azul e uma regatinha em um tom mais escuro, nos pés um chinelo.

-Deveria calçar as botas, não é aconselhável ficar de chinelo aqui. – sugeriu Jacob. – Como se sente?

- Bem melhor, e quanto às botas, estão molhadas! – disse dando de ombros, sentando-se entre Alice e Jacob, que lhe entregou uma cerveja.

Todos comeram e beberam enquanto ouviam as histórias hilárias de Emmett, assim como as piadas de Jacob, sem contar nas gargalhadas de Isabella que ria por tudo.

- O que deu nela? – Rose sussurrou para Alice, enquanto Isabella ria apoiada no ombro de Jacob que também ria.

-Não acha que ela está bebendo demais, Emm? – havia preocupação no tom de Jasper.

- Tsc! Deixa a Bellinha curtir!

- A questão não é essa Emm, ela não tem costume de beber, se lembra de como ficou da outra vez?

- Mas é só cerveja!

- Não a deixe beber mais ursão. – Rosálie pediu realmente preocupada com a amiga.

Isabella estava totalmente à margem da conversa entre eles, Jacob havia lhe dito algo em seu ouvido e novamente a jovem riu.

- Para seu bobo... – disse dando com seu ombro no dele. – Não vai acontecer!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu já disse que não!

- Só to pedindo uma chance, você não tem ninguém e eu também não... O que te impede?

- Vai querer mesmo falar sobre isso aqui? Na frente de todos? – o tom de Isabella saiu irritadiço.

- Qual é Bella? Eu não to pedindo pra que se case comigo ou coisa assim! – o de Jake não estava muito diferente, o que surpreendeu a todos, afinal, estavam rindo há alguns instantes. – Sabe que eu to louco por você!

- Wow! – Emmett, Jasper, Rosálie e Alice soltaram em unissono, as mãos de Edward estavam em punhos e seu irmão pôde ouvir o ranger dos dentes quando ele travou a mandibula.

Isabella levantou-se de repente, levou alguns segundos para conseguir encontrar o equilibrio. – Vamos ter uma conversinha! – disse puxando Jacob pela camiseta para perto de sua barraca.

- Qual é o seu problema Jake?

- Eu quero você! – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Você bebeu demais, acho melhor ir se deitar e...

- Ouviu o que eu disse Isabella? – perguntou irritado, puxando-a pra si, fazendo com que o corpo da jovem se chocasse ao dele. – Você ta me deixando louco Bella.

De onde estavam não se ouvia muito, mas era óbvio que discutiam e quando Jacob puxou Isabella pra si, Edward se colocou de pé, assim como o restante.

- Senta ai, ela sabe se virar sozinha! – Emmett disse sério, com a mão no ombro dele, o contendo. – Se ele se meter a besta, eu mesmo dou um jeito nisso.

- Emm tem razão, não é uma boa ideia você se meter nisso. – Edward olhou para o cunhado e bufou irritado.

- Porque tá assim Ed? Aquela garota não é problema seu!

- Cala a boca Tanya!- praticamente rugiu pra ela.

- Me solta Jake! – Isabella o empurrou e Jake cambaleou. - Já disse que não é isso que eu quero... Por favor, Jake, eu...

- É o Cullen não é? – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram. – Agora saquei tudo... É por causa dele que não quer me dar uma chance?

- Não sabe do que está falando! – Isabella praticamente berrou. – Para com isso Jake, me solta!

- Olha pra ele Isabella, o cara tá com outra! – Jacob cerrou as mãos em punho, tamanha raiva que sentira. – Acha mesmo que tem alguma chance? – ele riu com escarnio. – Será só mais uma... Ele não se prende a ninguém desde que a tal modelo lhe deu um belo chute!

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou a todo pulmão. – Cala essa sua maldita boca! – Isabella partiu pra cima de Jacob com tudo, ele por sua vez a segurou pelos pulsos, novamente a puxou pra si, colando seus lábios aos dela.

- Fudeu! – Emmett soltou, enquanto Edward tremia de raiva, sentia como se algo lhe corroesse por dentro, seria capaz de matar o Black se tivesse chance, somente por ousar tocá-la.

Isabella se apartou de forma brusca quando Jacob tentou aprofundar o beijo, voltou a empurrá-lo tamanha era sua raiva. – SEU IDIOTA! Porque fez isso Jake? – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem permissão. – Você estragou tudo seu babaca! – Isabella saiu correndo sem um rumo certo, Jacob fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas foi impedido por Edward.

- Não ouse Black! – cuspiu furioso. – Não ouse tocar nela outra vez

- E o que você tem com isso, Cullen? – Edward pariu pra cima dele, mas Emmett o impediu.

- Esquece o Black, vá atrás dela, a maluca entrou na mata!

- Viu o que fez Jake? – Alice esbravejou ão furiosa quanto o irmão.

- Vou pegar as lanternas, precisamos ir atrás dela. – Jasper disse indo em direção ao Hummer.

- Depois eu e você teremos uma conversinha Black!

- Não sabe o quanto estou ansioso, Cullen! – ambos se encaravam como se fossem se atracar a qualquer momento.

- Para com isso Ed... – Tanya foi pra junto dele, o puxando pelo braço. – Aquela garota não é problema seu! – voltou a insistir.

- NÃO ME TOCA! Tanya tinha os olhos saltados, ele jamais falara com ela daquela forma. – Cala essa sua boca, você não tem ideia do que aquela garota significa pra mim, então não se meta! – cuspiu entre dentes pegando uma das lanternas, indo na mesma direção que Isabella, Emmett e Jasper foram logo em seguida.

- Podia ter dormido sem essa Tanya! – provocou Rosálie.

- Tomara que aquela maldita garota morra nessa mata!

- Cala essa sua boca, cretina! – Alice disse ao virar uma bofetada e Tanya, que sentia o rosto queimar.

- Ah sua...

- Atreva-se! – Rosálie cuspiu se colocando diante de Alice.

- Vocês duas me pagam! – gritou fora de si. – E aquela maldita garota... Ah, ela não perde por esperar! – ameaçou antes de ir para sua barraca. Jacob encarou as duas, indo em direção à caminhonete retirando as coisas de lá, colocando os coolers próximos a fogueira.

- O que diabos está fazendo Jacob? – perguntou Alice.

- Não é obvio? Vou embora, pra mim já deu! – cuspiu furioso indo em direção a sua barraca, desmontando-a de qualquer jeito. Jogando tudo na caçamba.

- Não pode ir assim, não cabemos todos no Hummer do Emm e...

- Não se preocupe Alice, peço a alguém para vir buscá-los. – disse sobre o ombro entrando na caminhonete, saindo de lá com tudo.

**Enquanto isso... **

- Droga! Pra que lado àquela garota foi? – Emmett esbravejou, estavam se afastando cada vez mais do acampamento, já estava anoitecendo e pra ajudar, ameaçava chover.

- Eu a vi correndo pra cá... – disse Edward. - Onde diabos Isabella se meteu?

-Acho melhor voltarmos e pedirmos ajuda, logo vai começar a chover e...

- Não podemos deixá-la sozinha na floresta Jazz, pirou? Viu o quanto bebeu? Só Deus sabe o que pode ter acontecido a ela. – sua voz saiu desesperada, Edward passava as mãos pelos cabelos andando de um lado para outro.

- Edward, seja sensato, estas lanternas não são adequadas, o céu daqui a pouco vai desabar... Temos que voltar.

- Vão vocês, vou tentar encontrá-la.

- Vai se perder também.

- Não se preocupe, eu acho o caminho de volta Jazz, volte com Emm, chame Sam pelo rádio do Hammer, ele conhece muito bem toda esta região.

- Tem razão, foi ele quem nos trouxe da primeira vez! – lembrou Emmett. - Vou chamá-lo, se cuida irmão!

- Não se preocupe, vou me cuidar, agora vão! – Emmett e Jasper voltaram para o acampamento, enquanto Edward entrava por uma estreita trilha, caminhou cerca de dez minutos estancando ao ver que a trilha se dividia em duas. – Pra onde você foi Isabella? – apesar da péssima visibilidade, devido à floresta fechada, Edward encontrou uma tira da blusa da jovem, em um galho indicando que Isabella havia ido para a esquerda.

Seguiu naquela direção chamando pela jovem, começou a sentir alguns pingos de chuva e de repente o céu parecia estar desabando em sua cabeça. Edward seguiu pela trilha e deu graças ao avistar uma velha cabana há alguns metros.

Pelo que pôde notar, era uma velha cabana de caça, pelo estado em que se encontrava não era usada há alguns anos, a porta estava entreaberta e hesitante, entrou iluminando o local.

-AAAHHHH! – um grito feminino o fez pular de susto.

- Isabella? Isabella é você?

- Edward? Oh, Edward! – ele sentiu o corpo da jovem chocar-se ao dele, ambos estavam encharcados.

-Você está bem? Está machucada? Diz alguma coisa, por favor. – pediu angustiado.

- Estava me procurando? – havia surpresa na voz chorosa de Bella.

-Achou mesmo que eu a deixaria sozinha, perdida nesta floresta?

- Você me encontrou!

- Sim, graças ao bom Deus, eu a encontrei Isabella! – Edward disse a apertando em seus braços. – Está exarcada, precisa tirar estas roupas, precisamos encontrar um lampião, uma lanterna... Alguma coisa pra iluminar esse lugar.

- Tem uma lareira ali... – a jovem apontou. – Mas eu não tenho fogo. – disse fazendo biquinho, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu tenho! – Edward disse pegando seu isqueiro de prata, sempre andava com ele, desde a época em que fumava, iluminou a lareira e viu que ainda havia lenha. Ele a acendeu o fogo logo se espalhou iluminando o comodo, Isabella estava próxima dele, tremula de frio.

- Está tremendo, vou ver se encontro algo para nos aquecer. – ela assentiu sacudindo a cabeça convulsivamente, com certeza ainda estava sob o efeito de toda aquela cerveja, sem contar o susto de ter se perdido na floresta.

Edward andou pelo comodo em busca de algo, encontrou uma porta que dava para um pequeno armário, nele havia algumas mantas e roupas masculinas, camisas, calças e ceroulas.

- Vista esta camisa, acredito que vá ficar um pouco grande, mas pelo menos está seca... – disse voltando pra junto de Isabella. – Vou estar logo ali. – novamente a jovem assentiu sacudindo a cabeça.

De onde estava viu Isabella retirar a blusinha que estava colada ao seu corpo, não pôde deixar de reparar nos mamilos rijos devido ao frio. A silhueta daqueles seios firmes lhe deu água na boca, em seguida a jovem se livrou do short e Edward sorriu ao vê-la dar aquela reboladinha para tirá-lo.

Arfou ao ver que Isabella estava nua em pelo, nada vira devido à precariedade da luz, mas somente o vislumbre de sua silhueta enquanto a camisa escorregava por seu copo lhe deixou sem ar.

Retirou sua camiseta molhada, em seguida a calça, pensou em tirar a boxer, mas não seria muito prudente, não com Isabella nua por debaixo daquela camisa. Vestiu a calça por cima dela, ficara um pouco larga, mas ajudava.

- Parece um vestido! – Isabella disse se referindo a camisa que ficara enorme nela.

- Pelo menos vai mantê-la seca!

- É verdade? – de repente a jovem ficou séria, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, e ela não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele peitoral, e muito menos daquele abdômen com aquela trilha de pelos que sem sombras de duvida levava a perdição.

As coisas estavam bem confusas em sua mente, mas de certa forma, sentia-se feliz por estar naquele lugar com ele. Pegou uma das mantas que ele trouxera e a estendeu diante da lareira, sentando-se em seguida.

- Vem, senta aqui, assim vai se aquece mais rápido.

"_**Com você vestida assim, não tenha duvidas!" **_– respondeu mentalmente, puxando uma respiração profunda, antes de ir para junto de Isabella.

- Está chovendo forte! – a jovem disse com o olhar fixo no fogo crepitando, evitando olhar para o homem tentadoramente lindo ao seu lado. – A floresta não é nada legal à noite! Na realidade, achei bem assustadora.

- Vem aqui... – Edward pediu abrindo os braços, hesitante, Isabella escorregou pra perto dele, se aconchegando entre eles, respirou fundo contra sua pele, absorvendo seu cheiro. Mesmo depois de tudo, aquele perfume permanecia ali, sua vontade era deslizar a língua por todo aquele peito, enquanto arrastava as unhas por aquele abdômen. – Não se preocupe, vou proteger você do que for.

- Vai?

- Porque a surpresa?

- Às vezes penso que você deve ter algum transtorno.

- Como é que é?

- Tem certeza de que não sofre de transtorno bipolar? Dupla personalidade ou algo do tipo?

- Não, porque pensa assim?- havia divertimento em sua voz.

-Sei lá! – a jovem deu de ombros. – Não to conseguindo raciocinar direito.

- Porque a senhorita bebeu demais!

- Tem razão, bebi.

- E porque bebeu?

- Porque estava com raiva, muita raiva! – disse sem pensar e Edward sorriu.

- Raiva do que? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- De mim mesma, por ser uma idiota, de você...

- E posso saber o porquê estava com raiva de mim? – Isabella tentou se afastar, mas ele a manteve ali.

- Não interessa! Será que pode me soltar? – pediu séria.

- Não estava reclamando até agora!

- Me solta Edward...

- E se eu não soltar? – disse intensificando o aperto, trazendo seu corpo cada vez mais pra si. – Vai gritar comigo, como fez com o Black?

- Seu babaca! – esbravejou se soltando dele, levantando-se e Edward fez o mesmo.

-Babaca eu? Tem certeza disso? Por acaso alguma vez te forcei a fazer algo? – seu tom desta vez foi áspero. Em todas as vezes que nos beijamos, forcei a barra com você? Acredito que não minha cara, lembre-se de que foi bem receptiva!

- Sai daqui... Sai daqui e volta para aquela criatura desprezível a qual estava se esfregando mais cedo? – esbravejou socando o peito dele, Edward sorriu a contendo facilmente, o que a irritou ainda mais, estava enciumada e aquele fato o deixou simplesmente feliz.

- Não era ela quem eu queria beijar... – disse sério.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Faça-me o favor! – novamente tentou se soltar em vão.

- Hey! Fica quietinha! – ordenou segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Era você quem eu queria Isabella, mas você estava ocupada demais com aquele seu amigo, o Black!

-Hump... Até parece! Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa? – ele estreitou o olhar e Isabella fez o mesmo.

- Você é tinhosa!

- E você é um safado! Um safado filho de uma... – Edward a calou colando seus lábios aos dela, Isabella ficou imóvel por alguns segundos e ao sentir a ponta da lingua roçar seus lábios, os entreabriu aprofundando o beijo, enquanto embranhava seus dedos nos cabelos umidos dele.

Ele por sua vez a estreitou em seus braços, enquanto suas linguas travavam uma luta pra ver quem dominava quem. Aos poucos Isabella se rendeu ao seu ritmo, deslizando os dedos por seus cabelos até encontrar sua nuca e Edward não conteve um leve gemido ao sentir suas unhas roçar por ela em uma caricia deliciosa.

Sem cortar o beijo a guiou pelo comodo até que as costas de Isabella encontrasse a parede, pressionando seu corpo conta o dela, até que não restasse o ínfimo espaço, intensificando ainda mais o beijo.

- Edward... – Isabella soltou entre um gemido, ao sentir os lábios dele deslizar por sua mandíbula, até encontrar o lóbulo de sua orelha, a qual ele mordiscou o sugando em seguida, fazendo com que a jovem estremecesse contra o seu corpo. Desceu encontrando a curvatura de seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos molhados por ela, até tomar novamente os lábios da jovem em outro beijo avassalador.

- Isabella... – foi a vez dele soltar seu nome entre um gemido rouco, a apertando ainda mais contra si, quando Isabella em um impulso, enlaçou seu quadril, unindo ainda mais seus corpos.

A jovem sorriu contra sua pele ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, estava completamente tomada por todas aquelas sensações que somente ele lhe causava. Distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço, maxilar mordiscando seu queixo, uma das mãos de Edward lhe acariciava o seio sobre a camisa, rolando o mamilo intumescido em seus dedos, enquanto a outra se infiltrava por debaixo dela.

Edward apartou-se ao lembrar-se de que Isabella estava nua sob aquela bendita camisa, se continuasse, seria capaz de tomá-la ali mesmo, tamanho desejo que sentia. Se fosse qualquer outra garota, não pensaria duas vezes, mas não ela, não a sua Isabella... Ela merecia ser tratada com respeito, merecia ser tratada como uma princesa, a sua princesa.

Afastou-se ajudando Isabella se firmar em suas próprias pernas, tentando arduamente retomar o controle sobre seu corpo.

- O que... O que houve? – a jovem perguntou confusa e ofegante. – Porque faz isso comigo toda a vez? Porque me beija e me toca desta forma pra depois... – ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a prendeu em uma gaiola.

- Hey, não fique assim. – pediu voltando a segurar seu queixo, pra que o olhasse nos olhos. – Eu só... Só não posso me deixar levar Isabella, não com você!

- Por quê? – sua voz saiu entrecortada, e aquilo doeu em Edward.

- Porque você não é qualquer uma... É diferente, tudo com você é diferente Isabella, tudo!

- Do que você tá falando Edward? – ele sorriu ao ver a confusão naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

- Prometo que quando estiver sóbria lhe direi... – roçou seu nariz ao dela, para em seguida colar sua testa a dela. - Por hora basta saber que... – ele lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior em uma provocação excitante. – Você é tudo que eu quero... Tudo que eu desejo Isabella.

A jovem agarrou seus cabelos com força o beijando, foi um beijo urgente, voraz e excitante. -Cristo! Eu devo mesmo estar muito bêbada... Ou delirando! – a gargalhada de Edward preencheu o local. – Estou tendo alucinações.

-Deixa de ser absurda! – disse entre risos. - Vou lhe mostrar o quanto sou real, minha menina. – sussurrou antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Isabella desistiu de tentar entender e se rendeu ao momento, trocaram vários beijos e caricias deitados em frente à lareira. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito de Edward, que mantinha uma das mãos unidas, com os dedos entrelaçados, enquanto a outra lhe afagava os cabelos até que ambos se entregassem ao sono.

**Horas mais tarde...**

Despertou sentindo algo quente contra o seu peito, o fogo ainda crepitava, mas estava mais fraco. Olhou no relógio que marcava meia noite e quarenta e cinco, Isabella tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, e as pernas enroscadas às dele. Mas havia algo errado, tocou a testa da jovem que ardia em febre.

-Droga! Mais essa agora!

Isabella além de muito quente, tremia, murmurando algo inteligível, Edward chegou a pensar em sair dali com ela, mas ainda chovia, podia ouvir o gotejar no telhado.

– Isabella? Bella, você pode me ouvir?- tudo que recebera como respostas foram alguns grunhidos em meio ao som dos dentes batendo, novamente tocou a testa da jovem, e a curvatura do pescoço, sua temperatura deveria estar em torno de trinta e oito graus, pra mais, seria arriscado demais sair com ela dali e deixá-la ali sozinha, definitivamente não era opção.

****************************/**********************


	15. Chapter 15

**Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Beijos e até amanhã! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

O som de pássaros foi o que fez com que Isabella despertasse, sentia um gosto horrível na boca e a sensação de que fora atropelada, tamanha a dor em seu corpo. Remexeu-se sentindo algo realmente duro lhe cutucar a região lombar, abriu os olhos como pratos ao perceber que havia uma mão cobrindo um de seus seios e uma perna entre as dela.

-AAAHHHH! – gritou colocando-se de pé em um salto.

- Hã? O que? O que foi? -Edward perguntou sonolento, havia passado a noite praticamente em claro cuidando pra que a febre baixasse.

- O que faz aqui? Onde? Onde estamos? E porque diabos estou vestindo isso? – Isabella disparou de uma só vez, encarando Edward, que agora estava sentado.

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Oh meu Deus! – a jovem soltou ao notar que aquela camisa era tudo que vesti, perguntou-se onde teria ido parar sua calcinha e sutiã? – O que aconteceu? O que nós fizemos... O que fez comigo? - Edward levou alguns segundos para processar o que ela havia dito, não entendia porque estava tão brava.

- Estávamos encharcados, encontrei estas roupas e... Porque está assim? Não se lembra do que houve? – disse se colocando de pé, espreguiçou-se e os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se ao ver o volume em sua calça que escorregava do seu quadril.

"_**Então era isso que... Oh meu Deus!" **_– praticamente gritou mentalmente ao notar a evidente ereção dele.

- CRISTO! – gritou cobrindo o rosto, virando-se. – Não me diz que nós... Que fizemos aquilo... Nós fizemos?

- Aquilo? Aquilo o que?Do que está falando exatamente?

- Você e eu... Olha como está e olha como eu estou... Nós... Deus meu! Nós... –finalmente a compreensão chegou a Edward.

- Está perguntando se nós transamos, é isso? O que você pensa que eu sou Isabella? – seu tom foi áspero. – Você saiu como uma maluca do acampamento ontem, está lebrada?

- Vagamente! – respondeu tentando manter os olhos no rosto dele e não naquele abdômen de tirar o fôlego, assim como aquele volume desconcertante em sua calça.

- Emmett, Jasper e eu saímos a sua procura, eles voltaram para pedir ajuda e eu acabei encontrando esta cabana e consequentemente você. – a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior.

- E o que fez comigo? Porque estou nua? E porque estava todo enroscado em mim?

- Está vestindo esta camisa, porque suas roupas estavam encharcadas, assim como as minhas. O porquê de estar nua por debaixo desta camisa, não faço a menor ideia, foi você quem a vestiu!

- E porque estava todo enroscado em mim? – exigiu novamente semicerrando os olhos.

- Acho que adormeci depois que a febre cessou, desculpe se te...

- Febre? Quem teve febre?

- Você! Estava ardendo em febre, por isso esperei que a chuva passasse para tirá-la daqui, mas acabei pegando no sono e acordei com você gritando!

- Tem certeza de que nós não...

– Você estava completamente bêbada! Sem contar que depois ardia em febre praticamente inconsciente, por acaso me acha algum tarado pervertido que me aproveitaria da situação? – Edward esbravejou visivelmente ofendido indo até onde suas roupas estavam e sem se importar retirou a calça, vestindo a bermuda, em seguida à camiseta que ainda estava úmida. – Até parece! Saiba que posso ter a mulher que eu quiser, onde eu quiser e a hora que eu desejar em um estalar de dedos, acha mesmo que me prestaria a isso? Não se preocupe Isabella, sua virgindade está intacta!

-Seu grosso!

- Pelo visto está bem melhor, então, sugiro que se vista, pra que possamos voltar ao acampamento! – os dois se encaravam, ambos com os olhos semicerrados.

- BELLINHA? ED? – a atenção dos dois foi para os gritos do lado de fora e a figura de Emmett que entrou com tudo na cabana gritando por eles. – Ed, Bellinha?

- Que bom que apareceu grandão! – a jovem disse correndo para Emmett, o abraçando, parecia aliviada, aquele gesto de certa forma magoou Edward.

- Wow! Parece que a noite foi bem agitada por aqui! – Emmett brincou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Quem mais está ai? – Edward perguntou ignorando o irmão, Emmett desfez o sorriso ao que havia algo errado.

- Sam, e alguns dos caras do rancho, tinha razão, ele conhece muito bem isso aqui.

- Ótimo, então vamos, o papai precisa dar uma olhada nela! – disse sobre o ombro saindo da cabana em seguida.

- O que rolou aqui? – perguntou a Isabella desta vez, que ainda tinha os olhos na porta, por onde Edward havia saído.

-Sinceramente grandão, eu não faço ideia, não me lembro! – foi até onde estavam suas roupas e as recolheu saindo daquele lugar acompanhada por Emmett.

O acampamento já havia sido desmontado, e as garotas foram levadas pra casa com o Hummer de Emmett guiado por Jasper. Isabella viu Edward conversar com Sam, Jared, Quill e Seth, enquanto Emmett a levava para uma das caminhonetes.

- Desculpe ter estragado o final de semana! – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Acho que tem razão, tenho tendencia a me meter em encrenca. – a gargalhada dele preencheu o carro.

- E isso é uma das coisas que eu adoro em você! Geralmente não acontece nada de excitante por aqui, no entanto, nunca me diverti tanto desde que chegou!

- Você é maluco grandão, fato!

- Tem certeza? Não fui eu quem saiu correndo pela floresta, quando estava prestes a anoitecer. – Isabella gemeu somente com a lembrança.

-Foi uma estupidez!

- É foi, mas você estava chapadona, não seja tão dura com você mesma. – disse piscando para a jovem, dando com seu ombro no dela. – E ai? Vai me dizer o porquê do Ed estar tão bravo? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, olhando na direção da janela, vendo as coisas passar rapidamente.

- Eu o acusei de... Quando acordei pensei que... Ele está mesmo bravo não é?

- Conheço meu irmão, algo o incomoda e muito! – a jovem se perguntava se teria sido a discussão que tiveram antes dele chegar? - Se visse quando você sumiu, o cara ficou maluco e quase arranca a cabeça do Black.

- Eles brigaram? – perguntou surpresa.

- Não chegaram a se atracar, porque Jazz e eu impedimos, e o Ed estava mais preocupado em encontrar você. Disse que não a deixaria sozinha perdida na floresta.

- Ele disse?

- Disse! – Isabella se encolheu no banco, sentiu-se péssima, havia sido muito injusta com Edward.

Havia uma pequena comitiva os aguardando, assim que chegou, Isabella foi devidamente examinada por Carlisle, sentiu-se ainda pior quando o médico lhe disse que graças aos cuidados de Edward que ela estava melhor. Já que o filho fizera compressas durante toda a madrugada para que a febre cedesse, e que provavelmente tenha sido devido à chuva que havia tomado. A jovem não soube precisar quantas vezes se desculpou com Carlisle e Esme, sem contar Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett.

Esme a fez prometer que jamais entraria na floresta sozinha, também disse que lamentava muito pelo que houve com Jacob. Isabella chegou a pensar que o amigo viria se desculpar pelo ocorrido, mas soube por Esme que ele havia ido para La Push passar uns dias, segundo Billy Black.

Depois de um belo banho, e de tomar os comprimidos que Carlisle lhe dera, a jovem passou o dia todo dormindo e veio despertar por volta das dezenove horas, fez sua higiene pessoal descendo em seguida, encontrou Alice sozinha na sala de estar.

- Ora veja, eu me perguntava se dormiria até amanhã.

- Oi! Onde estão os outros? – Isabella perguntou estranhando o fato da amiga estar sozinha.

-Jazz e Rose, estão em um jantar com os pais, o que não agradou em nada nossa amiga, acredite! – Alice disparou em um fôlego só. – Emm saiu com o Ed, meu irmão teve outra discussão com Tanya, mas veja o lado bom, ela vai embora.

- Vai?

- Não há mais clima para continuar por aqui, não depois de termos discutido no acampamento... – disse Alice. – Acabei perdendo a cabeça e a esbofeteei.

- Por quê?

- Porque Tanya ficou furiosa quando Ed partiu pra cima do Black, sem contar que quando meu irmão saiu a sua procura, a infeliz começou a nos provocar e eu acabei perdendo a cabeça.

- Droga! Tudo isso é culpa minha!

- Não é não, a culpa é dela que faz questão de ser desagradável, sinceramente não sei o que deu em Tanya? Ela não era assim.

- Não?

- Pelo menos não tão insuportável como nos últimos dias, ela sempre foi chata e arrogante, mas tolerável, se é que me entende. Está fazendo as malas, parte amanhã pela manhã, e na minha opinião, já vai tarde!

- Alice! – Bella a repreendeu.

- E você como está? Se sente melhor?

- Fisicamente sim, mas...

- Como assim, o que house?

- Fui tão injusta com seu irmão, ele deve estar me odiando e com toda a razão.

- Quem, o Ed?

- Quem mais Alice?

- O que aconteceu naquela bendita cabana Bella? – a jovem bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Sinceramente? – Alice somente assentiu. – Eu não sei ao certo.

- Não sabe?

- Na realidade não sei precisar o que foi sonho, delírio devido a febre ou realidade, compreende?

- Na realidade não.

- Quando acordei pela manhã, tomei um baita susto, eu estava só com aquela bendita camisa, diante de uma lareira, com seu irmão todo enroscado em mim.

-Wow!

- É, wow mesmo! Já que minha reação não foi a das melhores!

- O que você fez?

- Gritei com ele, exigi saber o que ele fazia ali e naquele estado...

- Que estado?

-Seu irmão estava seminu, e... Bom isso não vem ao caso.

-Vem sim, desembucha! – exigiu Alice ardendo de curiosidade.

-Digamos que... Que Edward estava bem animadinho. – os olhos de Alice abriram-se como pratos.

- Ed estava excitado, ou era uma ereção matinal?

- Alice! – Isabella esbravejou corando violentamente. – Imagine o susto que tomei com aquilo me cutucando. – a doce risada de Alice preencheu o local. – Vai ficar ai rindo de mim?

- Desculpe! – pediu entre o riso. – Prossiga.

- Estava confusa, não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali e acabei o acusando de... Pensei que ele e eu... Você sabe... Tivéssemos feito, aquilo.

- Aquilo? O que diabo é aquilo? – a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

- Sexo... Pensei que tivéssemos feito sexo e eu nem mesmo me lembrava.

- Ed jamais faria isso! Você havia bebido demais Bella, sem contar que ele disse ao papai que você adormeceu e daí veio a febre, Edward passou a noite cuidando de você.

- É eu soube! Por isso me sinto péssima! Mas...

- Mas?

- Flashes invadem minha mente e sinceramente não sei o que foi real e o que foi imaginação.

- Seja mais clara.

- Veja bem, me lembro de que estava na queda d'água, estávamos nos divertindo, eu estava me divertindo até que o vi praticamente engolindo aquela criatura.

- Isso realmente aconteceu... – afirmou Alice. - Daí você simplesmente saiu de lá e se trancou em sua barraca.

-Depois Emmett veio e ficamos conversando, e eu bebi. – sua amiga somente assentiu. –Me lembro vagamente de estarmos diante de uma fogueira...

- Você já havia bebido bastante, estávamos ouvindo as histórias escrotas de Emm, até que Jacob disse algo que pareceu te incomodar e de repente estavam discutindo.

- Me lembro vagamente.

- Ed queria intervir, mas Emm o deteve, porque discutiram?

- Jake insistiu que eu devia dar uma chance a ele, e quando disse que não, me acusou de estar apaixonada pelo seu irmão... Começou a dizer coisas horríveis, que doeu ouvir porque ele tinha toda a razão.

- O que Jacob disse?

- Não vem ao caso agora, quando me beijou me senti enojada, fiquei com muita raiva pelas coisas que havia dito e por ter estragado tudo!

- Entendo!

- Enquanto estava no banho, me lembrei do momento em que encontrei a cabana, estava tão escuro, eu estava toda molhada e tremendo de frio... Corri pra lá e a porta não estava trancada, fiquei ali no escuro sem saber o que fazer quando ouvi alguém entrar e pra minha surpresa era Edward.

- Do que mais se lembrou?

- De mais nada, tudo que tenho são flashes, e como eu disse, não sei o que foi real.

- Porque diz isso Bella?

- Em um deles discutíamos, e seu irmão me disse que era comigo que queria ficar... Que era a mim que ele desejava. – Alice a ouviu atenta. Depois vieram os beijos, os toques... A respiração ofegante, seu irmão sussurrando meu nome e novamente dizendo que eu era tudo que ele queria, tudo que mais desejava. Não sei se isso realmente aconteceu ou foi delírio meu!

- Porque pensa que é um delírio seu?

- Pelo óbvio não?

- Está dizendo que não se lembra do que rolou na cabana?

- Não até eu acordar esta manhã nos braços dele.

-Pergunte a ele. – Alice disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Ficou maluca? Eu o acusei de ter se aproveitado do fato de eu estar bêbada, tá lembrada?

- Quem não se lembra das coisas aqui é você, não eu. – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos. - Fale com ele, diga a verdade, que não se lembra do que realmente houve e se desculpe.

- Acha que Edward vai me ouvir?

- Confie em mim, ele vai. – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro.

Tanya não desceu para o jantar, passava das dez da noite e nem sinal de Emmett e Edward, sem sono devido ao fato de ter dormido o dia todo, a jovem foi na direção da sala de musica. Sentou-se ao piano acariciando o instrumento repassando a conversa que teve com Alice horas antes.

Edward não conseguia entender o porquê daquela reação, como Isabella teve coragem de pensar que ele seria capaz de... Como pôde dizer aquilo depois de tudo que havia dito a ela, depois dos beijos que trocaram?

Assim que chegou em casa, explicou ao pai e a mãe o que havia ocorrido, claro que editando algumas partes obviamente. A noite havia sido exaustante, e praticamente não dormira, tudo que queria era um banho e cama.

Depois de algumas horas de sono tomou um banho e desceu, soube pela mãe que Isabella ainda dormia e que a jovem havia pedido desculpa inúmeras vezes.

Sua conversa com Tanya não foi das mais agradáveis, e acabaram tendo uma discussão feia, ainda mais depois que soube as coisas terríveis que disse a Alice, quando saiu atrás de Isabella.

-Como pôde me deixar naquele acampamento para ir atrás daquela... Daquela garota insuportável?

-Que eu saiba Tanya, não lhe devo satisfações!

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você? Porque essa fixação por aquela pirralha? Aquela garota não é pra você, Ed.

- Cala a boca Tanya! – exigiu impaciente.

- Soube que passaram a noite naquela cabana abandonada, passou a noite com aquela mosca morta, não foi?

- Não da forma como está pensando.

- Pra cima de mim Ed? Te conheço meu caro, não deixaria a oportunidade passar!

- Isabella é diferente! Não é como você, Lauren ou Victória! – os olhos azuis de Tanya crisparam de raiva.

- Claro que é diferente e não ouse compará-la a mim. – esbravejou.

- Acredite Tanya, não há como comparar.

- O que está insinuando?

- Já chega Tanya! O fato é que, aquilo na queda d'água foi um erro e...

-Você me pareceu bem animadinho, então não me venha com essa! Foi por isso que a mosca morta saiu de lá? Aquela garota é patética.

- Já disse pra não falar assim!

- Como pôde fazer isso comigo Ed? Olha pra você... – disse apontando para ele. – Correndo atrás daquela coisa insossa?

- Isabella não tem nada de insossa, é uma garota brilhante, linda e...

- Oh meu Deus! Está mesmo caidinho por ela não é? – zombou, mas no fundo sentia cada vez mais ódio de Isabella. – Olha só, quem diria... Edward Cullen, todo apaixonado por uma virgenzinha de internato!

- Definitivamente não dá pra manter uma conversar com você!

-Não era isso que dizia antes dela aparecer por aqui! Que eu me lembre, você costumava adorar nossas conversas.

- Não conversávamos Tanya, quando não estávamos transando, você só sabia falar de si mesma! - ela lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

- E suponho que a sua virgenzinha lhe dê a devida atenção não é?

- Não fale assim dela! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Quer saber, eu vou embora! – Tanya cuspiu furiosa. – Estou farta de ser tratada como se fosse uma... Ainda vai se arrepender amargamente Edward. – esbravejou. – Escute o que lhe digo, não vai durar... Você e aquela virgenzinha... Aquela garotinha não tem cacife pra um cara como você, eu te conheço Ed, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai atrás de uma mulher de verdade!

- Esta é a sua opnião!

- Seu cretino! Porque estragou tudo Ed? Eu estive com você quando aquela vadia lhe deixou está lembrado? Sempre estive ao seu lado, porque sempre te amei Ed, sempre.

- Você não ama ninguém além de você mesma Tanya! - Edward sentiu o rosto queimar com a bofetada que ela lhe dera, levou uma das mãos ao rosto e a outra cerrou em punho, contendo a vontade de revidar. – Nunca mais ouse fazer isso Tanya, porque não vou pensar duas vezes ao revidar! – seu tom foi cortante.

- Ed eu...

- Não me toque! Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim! – disse antes de sair do quarto de Tanya, desceu em direção à sala de musica onde se trancou.

- Tá fazendo o que aqui sozinho cara? – Emmett perguntou horas depois.

- Tentando ficar sozinho! – disse sem nem mesmo olhar para o irmão.

- Porque tá tão azedo?

- Emm, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de conversar.

-Tá assim por causa da Bellinha ou da Tanya? – Edward revirou os olhos, conhecia o irmão perfeitamente pra saber que não sairia dali.

- As duas na realidade!

- Tanya vai vazar amanhã, ouvi quando ela falou pra mãe.

- Vai ser melhor assim! Ela já estava me dando no saco!

- E quanto a Bellinha? Ainda tá bravo com ela?

- E quem disse que estou bravo com Isabella?

-A própria! – respondeu o irmão. – Disse que estava bravo por ela ter dito que você abusou dela, ou algo do tipo. Tá a fim de sair, só você e eu, como nos velhos tempos.

- Mas e a Rose?

- Esta com os pais, vamos, você ta precisando de uma bebida, e eu to precisando me distrair.

Durante o caminho Edward contou ao irmão o que acontecera desde que se apartou dele e Jasper na floresta, o modo como encontrou Isabella, sua reação ao vê-lo, a discussão sobre o fato de ter beijado Tanya. Falou dos beijos, das coisas que disse a ela e do fato de ter que contê-la antes que perdesse a cabeça e a tomasse pra si.

- Caramba mano, a noite foi bem agitada então.

- Não tem ideia do quanto! Não sabe como foi difícil resistir quando eu a tinha ali, ao meu alcance. Daí ela acorda e me acusa de ter feito o que exatamente o que tentei evitar a noite toda!

- Pelo que saquei, a Bellinha não se lembra de quase nada do que rolou na noite passada.

- De fato ela bebeu demais.

- Conversa com ela mano, coloca pra fora o que tem ai dentro, é obvio que a Bellinha tá na sua. Viu como reagiu quando o Black a beijou?

- Nem me lembra! Mas tem razão, Isabella e eu precisamos ter uma conversa definitiva.

- Isso mano, vai lá e pega a gata de jeito! Mostre a ela que você é o cara. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, Emmett não tinha mesmo jeito. Ficaram mais um tempo sentados no bar, jogando conversa fora, Emmett esperando uma ligação de Rose e Edward adiando a hora de voltar pra casa.

Finalmente Rosálie havia ligado, pedindo para que Emmett fosse buscá-la, Edward insistiu em voltar de táxi para o rancho, havia bebido, mas não o suficiente para apagar da memória aqueles momentos... Os beijos, as carícias... Como ela pôde esquecer? Perguntou-se ao entrar em casa.

Estava indo em direção à escada quando ouviu um som vindo da sala de música e se perguntava quem estaria ali? Ao se aproximar da sala sorriu ao ver Isabella sentada no divã com seu violão nas mãos, dedilhando as cordas, a porta estava entreaberta e Edward permaneceu ali, somente a observando.

Isabella soltou alguns falsetes, soltando a voz...

Esse turu, turu, turu aqui dentro  
Que faz turu, turu, quando você passa  
Meu olhar decora cada movimento  
Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça.

Se eu pudesse te prender  
Dominar seus sentimentos  
Controlar seus passos  
Ler sua agenda e pensamento  
Mas meu frágil coração  
Acelera o batimento  
E faz turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu tu.

Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la, não se lembrava de ter ouvido aquela letra antes, perguntou-se se Isabella teria composto aquela canção?

Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito  
Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito  
Deixa sua marca no meu dia a dia  
Nesse misto de prazer e agonia.

Nem estou dormindo mais  
Já não saio com os amigos  
Sinto falta dessa paz  
Que encontrei no seu sorriso  
Qualquer coisa entre nós  
Vem crescendo pouco a pouco  
E já não nos deixa sós  
Isso vai nos deixar loucos

Esse turu, turu, turu aqui dentro  
Que faz turu, turu, quando você passa  
Meu olhar decora cada movimento  
Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça.

Estaria se referindo a eles? Era isso que ela dizia?

Nem estou dormindo mais  
Já não saio com os amigos  
Sinto falta dessa paz  
Que encontrei no seu sorriso  
Qualquer coisa entre nós  
Vem crescendo pouco a pouco  
E já não nos deixa sós  
Isso vai nos deixar loucos

Se é amor, sei lá  
Só sei que sem você parei de respirar  
E é você chegar  
Pra esse turu, turu, turu, turu vir me atormentar

Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito  
Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito  
Deixa sua marca no meu dia a dia  
Nesse misto de prazer e agonia.

Eu desisto de entender  
É um sinal que estamos vivos  
Pra esse amor que vai crescer  
Não há lógica nos livros  
E quem poderá prever  
Um romance imprevisível  
Com um turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu.

Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito  
Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito.

Nem estou dormindo mais  
Já não saio com os amigos  
Sinto falta desse turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu.

- Gostei, é sua? – perguntou assim que a jovem terminou, o susto fez com que Isabella desse um sobressalto, levando a mão ao peito e Edward prendeu o riso.

- De onde é que você surgiu? Há quanto tempo está ai? – disparou tentando se recuperar do susto.

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-la, ouvi som vindo desta direção quando cheguei e vim dar uma olhada. – disse dando de ombros, recostado à porta.

- Não ouvi você, mas estava de certo modo, é bom que esteja aqui. – Edward franziu o cenho, vendo a jovem se levantar e colocar o violão em seu lugar.

- É? – perguntou surpreso.

- Será que pode me dar um minuto?

"_**Te dou todo o tempo do mundo minha menina!"-**_ respondeu mentalmente.

- Claro! – disse indo na direção do divã, sentando-se indicando o lugar ao seu lado para ela. – Sente-se. – a jovem assentiu sentando-se ao seu lado, mordia os lábios e torcia os dedos um no outro em sinal de nervosismo. – Não me respondeu. – Isabella franziu o cenho. – A música, ela é sua?

- Oh, aquilo? Mais um desabafo do que uma canção, sim é minha. – respondeu com os olhos fixos nas mãos.

- Quando a compôs?

- Na realidade, eu estava compondo... – disse dando de ombros, Edward soltou um longo suspiro, definitivamente aquela garota era única! – Nem mesmo sei se ficou boa e...

- Ficou ótima, gostei muito!

- De verdade? – perguntou finalmente o olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes.

- De verdade! – afirmou piscando em seguida, vendo a jovem corar lindamente. – Sobre o que deseja falar comigo?

- Oh sim! Na realidade, eu queria me desculpar!

- Pelo que exatamente? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Pelo modo como o tratei hoje cedo, fui uma idiota completa, sinto muito!

- Sente?

-Humrum! – grunhiu. – Eu... Eu me assustei ao acordar ao seu lado... Desculpe, eu nem mesmo me lembrava de que você estava lá! E quando me vi vestindo somente aquela camisa...

- Deduziu que eu...

- Por favor, me desculpe, eu não quis te ofender, sei que jamais faria algo assim.

- Sabe? E como pode ter tanta certeza? – seus olhos estavam fixos aos dela.

- Simplesmente sei, aqui dentro! – disse batendo contra o peito, e Edward sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de puxá-la pra si e beijá-la até que perdesse o fôlego. – Eu estava confusa, e fui muito injusta com você.

- Tsc, deixa isso pra lá, já passou!

- Não! Sei que ficou bravo comigo, será que pode me perdoar? – pediu com a voz embargada, o segurando pelo braço, quando Edward fez menção de se levantar. – Por favor.

- Hey! Não há o que perdoar sua bobinha, pelo visto, não se lembra do que houve não é?

- Muito pouca coisa, na verdade, não me lembro de nada desde que cheguei àquela cabana.

- De nada, nadinha?

- Tenho alguns flashes, mas não sei o que aconteceu realmente. – Edward franziu o cenho. – O que houve Edward? O que exatamente aconteceu naquela cabana?

**********************/******************


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi pessoal, desculpem por não ter postado, **

**mas passei por alguns perrengues! **

**De repente tudo resolveu acontecer ao mesmo tempo e eu só só uma, certo? **

**Beijos e espero que gostem! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

Edward levou uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem acariciando sua bochecha levemente corada, perguntando-se o que ela queria dizer com: 'Não sei o que aconteceu realmente!'

- Talvez... – disse infiltrando sua mão pelos cabelos da jovem encontrando sua nuca a puxando pra si. - Isso ajude a se lembrar! – sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

Bastou seus lábios tocarem os dela, para Isabella corresponder ao beijo, jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, o puxando ainda mais pra si. Ele por sua vez, aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, e as lembranças vieram à tona uma seguida da outra.

A discussão com Jacob, o medo que Isabella sentiu quando se viu sozinha naquela floresta fechada, o alivio ao encontrar a cabana e a felicidade que tomara conta dela quando Edward apareceu.

A breve discussão que tiveram os beijos, as coisas que ele lhe dissera... Era tudo real... Não havia sido um sonho, ou um de seus delírios! Isabella rompeu o beijo afastando-se um pouco somente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou confuso e ofegante.

- Foi real... – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro. – Você... Os beijos... As caricias... Aquilo tudo... – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro. – Foi mesmo real.

- Vejo que se lembrou. – seu tom foi divertido.

-De algumas coisas de fato, mas por quê? Lembro-me de que prometeu me dizer quando eu estivesse sóbria, pois bem, estou sóbria agora! – Edward puxou uma respiração profunda a puxando ainda mais pra si, fazendo com que a jovem se sentasse em seu colo.

- Sim está!

- Porque Edward?

- Porque eu te quero... Porque te desejo... E porque estou completamente apaixonado por você, Isabella. – a jovem ficou estática em seus braços, nem mesmo em seus sonhos, esperava que ele lhe dissesse algo como aquilo.

- Ccomo? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, a expressão de surpresa dela era realmente engraçada.

- To apaixonado por você, minha menina! – disse lhe acariciando a face.

- Oh meu Deus! Com certeza ainda devo estar dormindo?

- Está bem acordada Isabella, lhe garanto! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Isabella arfou rolando os olhos ao sentir o roçar de dentes. – Não sei precisar como nem o porquê, eu só sei que de repente me vi completamente arrebatado por você!

- Mas...

-Sei que errei, e errei feio, mas eu te quero Isabella, te que pra mim, só pra mim. – confessou com seus olhos cravados aos dela, desta vez foi a jovem soltar um longo suspiro.

-É que... É tão dificil acreditar que... – Isabella tentava encontrar as palavras certas. - Que um homem como você possa de alguma forma se interessar por alguém como eu.

-Absurda! – Edward disse beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz. – Linda e completamente absurda! – disse voltando a beijá-la. – Sinto como se... Como se de certa forma tivesse encontrado algo que nem mesmo eu sabia que estava procurando... Você Isabella possuiu tudo que desejo em uma mulher... Tudo que preciso! Consegue compreender? – em resposta Isabella o beijou, um beijo doce, envolvente, completamente apaixonado.

- Ainda me custa crer! - a jovem confessou arfante, devido à intensidade do beijo. – Não acredito que Alice esteve certa o tempo todo! – deixou escapar.

- Alice?

- Esquece!

-O que Alice disse a você? – insistiu.

- Sua irmã insistia em dizer que você... – Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando se dizia ou não. – Que sentia algo por mim, e por isso agia daquela forma arredia... – a jovem estava sentada em seu colo de frente pra si. – Sinceramente cheguei a pensar que você sofria de algum transtorno bipolar ou algo do tipo! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Eu disse a Alice que isso era impossível... Que era simplesmente impossível alguem como você...

- Alguém como eu? – a jovem revirou os olhos diante a sua pergunta.

- Um homem lindo, inteligente e...

- Me acha lindo e inteligente? – perguntou divertido.

- Ora não me venha com essa! Sabe que é lindo! – Edward gargalhou. – Tem os traços perfeitos... – disse deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dele. – Seus olhos são tão penetrantes e envolventes, sua boca... Ela é simplesmente perfeita! E o seu corpo... – Isabella soltou um riso estranho, meneando a cabeça, corando violentamente.

- Meu corpo?

-Ah! É melhor deixar pra lá!

- Diz... – Edward estalou um beijo em seus lábios. – O que tem o meu corpo? – insistiu em um tom divertido.

- Seu corpo é lindo... – disse soltando um longo suspiro. – Tudo no lugar certo e na proporção exata, você é lindo e sabe perfeitamente disso, Edward!

- Sendo assim, segundo sua teoria, você me deseja, pela minha beleza, é isso? – Isabella ergueu o olhar, encontrando aqueles orbes verdes estreitos.

- Não me culpe por isso, olhe só pra você! – Edward revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não! Eu não desejo você somente por sua beleza... – seus olhos estavam cravados nos dele. – Na realidade eu aprecio o conjunto da obra! Admiro você por sua inteligência, e confesso que durante um bom tempo tentei entender o porquê você me fascina tanto.

- E descobriu? – Edward perguntou sentindo a intensidade de suas palavras.

- Descobri o que é estar completamente apaixonada e confesso que isso me deixou em pânico no inicio!

- Por quê?

- Pelo óbvio! Eu o julgava inalcançável... Tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo! Mas daí você me beijou naquele dia, se lembra?

- Como se fosse hoje! – respondeu prontamente.

- Naquela noite eu cheguei a pensar que talvez... Mas na manhã seguinte Esme aunciou a chegada de Tanya e...

- Como eu já disse, cometi um erro terrível! - Edward disse ao colocar uma mexa do cabelo de Isabella para trás de sua orelha. - Desde que chegou que você mexe comigo... – novamente lhe beijou a ponta do nariz. – No início, não entendia o porquê, e aquilo me deixava nervoso, sem contar que... – ele hesitou. – Que ainda é uma menina... Tão doce e tão inocente que...

- Não sou mais uma menina Edward! – Isabella esbravejou tentando sair de seu colo, mas ele a manteve ali. – E nem tão inocente assim! - ele tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueada e Isabella se perguntava como conseguia tal proeza? –Quero dizer... Eu posso até não ter experiência, mas não sou nenhuma tola ingênua!

- Será que pode me deixar terminar, esquentadinha? – pediu segurando o queixo da jovem, tentando se decidir se Isabella ficava mais linda sorrindo, ou enfezadinha daquele jeito? Soltou um longo suspiro sorrindo aquele sorriso que Isabella adorava. – Quando ela me ligou dizendo que viria pra cá, confesso que achei uma excelente ideia!

-Claro que achou! – Isabella cuspiu entre os dentes novamente tentando sair de seu colo.

- Não, me escuta! – pediu a mantendo ali. - Como havia dito, o que eu sentia com relação a você, me assustava... Pensei que com Tanya aqui, conseguiria tirar você da minha mente e do meu coração, mas de nada adiantou... A cada dia você estava cada vez mais em mim, e quando disse aquilo no Dinner's... – a jovem franziu o cenho. – Sobre querer estar com alguém que você admira e deseja sem saber a razão ou o porquê? Naquele momento eu soube que estava completamente apaixonado por você.

- Porque não me disse naquela noite, quando voltou a me beijar?- a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro.

- Não tive coragem... Preciso que entenda que ainda é um tanto complicado pra mim, me entregar a este sentimento, eu...

- Eu sei!

-Sabe? Sabe o que? – perguntou confuso.

- Sobre Victória, assim como o que ela fez a você, o quanto o feriu e o magoou! Entendo todo este ressentimento e este medo, mas nem todas são como ela, Edward.

- Agora sei disso!

-Sabe? – foi a vez de Isabella franzir o cenho.

- Desde que conheci você! – Edward sussurrou contra os seus lábios, os tomando em outro beijo avassalador.

Durante um longo tempo, trocaram vários beijos, entre risos e sussurros, um provocando o outro. Estavam deitados sobre o divã, Edward a envolvia em seus braços enquanto distribuía beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios contínuos.

- Obrigada! – a jovem agradeceu do nada.

-Pelo que exatamente? – Isabella se ajeitou ficando de frente para Edward. – Por ter se importado comigo, por ter ido me procurar e principalmente por cuidar de mim naquela cabana.

- Você não tem noção do susto que me deu. – disse enquanto roçava seu polegar sobre sua bochecha, Isabella fechou os olhos apreciando o toque.

-Desculpe! – pediu sinceramente. – Eu não estava no meu normal, juro! – Edward riu.

- Eu notei!

- Fiquei com tanta raiva quando você...

- Fui um idiota! – admitiu. – Estava morrendo de ciume do Black... – confessou. – Da forma como ele te tocava, de como sorria pra ele... Acabei agindo sem pensar e...

- Também agi sem pensar e Jake entendeu tudo errado... – havia magoa em seu tom. - Não esperava que ele reagisse daquela forma eu...

- Senti vontade de matá-lo pelo que fez. – Isabella viu a raiva brilhar nos lindos olhos verdes de Edward.

- Ele também havia bebido, aliás, todos nós, então não podemos julgá-lo certo?

- Isso não justifica!

- Talvez não, pensei ter deixado claro para ele que... Nunca prometi nada mais do que minha amizade, gosto dele, de estar com ele...

- Gosta? – perguntou tenso.

- Sim, mas em nenhum momento me senti atraida por ele e deixei isso bem claro quando tentou me beijar no dia em que fomos ao cinema! Não entendo porque fez aquilo. – um bico se formou em seus lábios, e Edward teve que conter a vontade de mordê-lo. – Cometi um erro terrível entrando naquela mata fechada, sóbria já sou um desastre, bebada então! Acabei estragando o final de semana de todos, sinto muito! – lamentou.

-Teremos outros, se quiser, podemos acampar somente eu e você, o que acha?

- Hmm... Não sei não... – Isabella fez uma careta. – Você e eu sozinhos naquela floresta... Seria tentador demais! – a jovem disse divertida.

- Não tenho duvidas, tentador demais! – Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, ele a olhava com certo encantamento. – Prometa que vai ser mais cuidadosa... – pediu roçando a ponta de seu nariz ao dela. – Desculpe, mas é que você tem certa tendencia a se meter em encrencas.

- Isso só acontece quando fico nervosa, ou me desconcentro.

- E isso acontece com que frequência? – perguntou brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Confesso que desde que cheguei aqui, as coisas pioraram.

- Por quê? -Isabella acariciou seu rosto, olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes que dançavam pra ela.

"_**Porque você me desconcentra o tempo todo!"**_ – respondeu mentalmente.

- O que? Porque ta me olhando assim? – Edward perguntou diante a intensidade daqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- Você me deixa nervosa... – confessou sem nem ao menos entender por que o fez. – Me desconcentra o tempo todo! Me deslumbra a cada sorriso, mesmo que ele não seja direcionado a mim. – Edward nada disse, as palavras da jovem o tinham tocado fundo, ele simplesmente a beijou, um beijo voraz, intenso, avassalador.

- Adoro esse teu jeito sincero! – sussurrou contra seus lábios.

- Só digo o que sinto em meu coração, posso até disfarçar meus sentimentos, mas não sei fingir, e também minto muito mal.

- Já notei!

- Acredito que mesmo que doa, a verdade é sempre o melhor caminho!

- De onde tira tanta maturidade?

- Ué, não é você quem diz que não passo de uma menina?

- A minha menina! – os olhos de Isabella brilharam ainda mais ao ouvi-lo. – Minha Isabella... Você é a minha garota! – disse pontuando com beijos.

- Sua garota? – perguntou surpresa.

- Oh sim, a minha garota! – aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e murmurou. –Minha namorada.

-Namorada? Lembro-me de tê-lo ouvido dizer que, Edward Cullen não namora. – Isabella disse tentando imitá-lo.

-Ok, você tem um ponto, mas isso foi antes de me apaixonar por você, Isabella!

- Por mais que eu goste de como meu nome soa em seus lábios perfeitos, diga-se de passangem! – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos. – Prefiro que me chame de Bella.

- Bella! Minha Bella! – a jovem se encolheu quando ele lhe sussurrou contra seu ombro o beijando em seguida.

- Sim, isso soa perfeito pra mim! – e lá estavam eles, novamente se beijando, entregando-se a paixão arrebatadora que sentiam um pelo outro.

**Horas mais tarde... **

Subiram entre risos e beijos, Edward fez questão de levá-la até a porta do sótão.

- Te vejo amanhã! – disse sem soltá-la.

- Sim amanhã!

- Não... Consigo... Parar... De te beiijar. – disse entre beijos.

- Não me importo de ser beijada por você a exaustão!

- Absurda! Tenho que ir, vai sonhar comigo?

-E você tem alguma duvida? – a risada de Edward soou como musica para Isabella.

- Tchau!

- Tchau! – a jovem disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios, beijo o qual ele tratou de aprofundar, deixando Isabella sem folêgo.

Assim que fechou a porta, a jovem correu se jogando sobre a cama, abafou o grito com o travesseiro, mal conseguia conter sua felicidade. E Edward não estava muito diferente dela, desceu para o seu quarto com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, que se desfez ao abrir a porta de seu quarto e se deparar com Tanya sentada em sua cama.

- O que faz aqui? – exigiu fechando a cara.

- De onde vem toda esta felicidade que vi estampada em seu rosto há poucos instantes? - perguntou ignorando sua pergunta.

- Não te interessa, sai do meu quarto Tanya!

- Mas...

- Sai do meu quarto agora Tanya! – praticamente rugiu a segurando pelo braço, abrindo a porta em seguida. – Sai! - disse apontando a porta aberta.

- Precisamos conversar...

- Não temos nada pra conversar!

-Você tem que me ouvir Edward! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Não, eu não tenho! Agora sai! – ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal saindo do quarto, ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si. Sentiu-se humilhada, e jurou se vingar tanto de Edward quanto de Bella, já que culpava a jovem por tudo que acontecera.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Isabella acordou cedo como de costume, tomou seu banho e desceu para ajudar Esme com o café da manhã, nem mesmo acordara para seu lanchinho habitual. Dormira feito um anjo e novamente sonhara com Edward.

- Bom dia Esme, precisa de ajuda? – disse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Nossa! De onde vem tanto bom humor? – Esme perguntou surpresa.

- Só estou feliz! – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Isso eu estou vendo, mas será que posso saber qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?

- Prometo te contar em breve! – disse estalando um beijo em Esme. – Eu faço as panquecas! – entre risos e conversas amenas as duas prepararam o café da manhã, e Isabella a ajudou a por a mesa.

Aos poucos todos foram descendo, primeiro Carlisle é claro, que tamém notara o bom humor de Isabella. Alice, Emmett e Rosálie vieram instantes depois, seguidos por Edward que também ostentava um imenso sorriso e um humor incomum dele, principalmete pela manhã.

- Ora veja! Viu um passarinho verde? - Alice perguntou estranhando o bom humor do irmão.

- Coisa muito melhor, posso lhe garantir! E não, eu não vou dizer o que foi! – disse sem dar chance de sua irmã perguntar.

- Chato! – Edward cumprimentou a mãe e o pai, com um beijo, estalou um beijo em Alice, Rosálie e Bella.

- Onde está Jazz? – perguntou ao se sentar.

- Foi pra casa, papai tinha alguns assuntos a tratar com ele. – sua cunhada respondeu por Alice.

- Faz tempo que não vejo Lilian e Alfred! – comentou Carlisle.

- Continuam os mesmos, só pensam em viagens e mais viagens, o jantar foi um pé no saco... - esbravejou a loira. – Eles não se cansam de ir todos os anos para os mesmos lugares?

- Sua mãe tem muitos amigos espalhados pela Europa, assim como seu pai! –Esme tentou justificar.

- Pois então que fiquem por lá! – Esme olhou para o marido e meneou a cabeça, definitivamente Rosálie não perdoava os pais, pelo mesnos Jasper era mais condecendente.

Seu olhar foi para Isabella que tinha os olhos fixos em Edward e os dele estavam fixos nela, ambos parecia estar em uma bolha só deles, já que uma sorria para o outro. Ela não fora a única a notar, Alice também havia notado e se perguntava o que teria acontecido para aqueles dois estar assim? Teriam finalmente se acertado? Isabella teria ouvido seu conselho e falado com Edward? Tudo indicava que sim.

- Será que posso me juntar a vocês, ou minha presença incomoda? – todos olharam em direção a porta onde Tanya se encontrava.

- Não seja melodramática Tanya! Sente-se e tome seu café. – Esme disse séria, indicando o lugar vago a mesa, que ficava ao lado e Edward, automaticamente o sorriso de Bella se desfez assim como o de Edward.

- Bom dia querido! – Tanya disse estalando um beijo no rosto de Edward, que lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

- A que horas sai seu voo Tanya? – Rosálie perguntou em um tom provocativo.

- As onze! – a loira morango respondeu atravessado. – Ed querido, será que pode me levar ao aeroporto? Assim poderíamos terminar aquela conversa de ontem à noite.

- Que conversa? Não temos mais nada pra conversar Tanya!

- Aquela que iniciamos em seu quarto, quando chegou seu bobinho! – Tanya fez menção de tocá-lo, mas Edward a conteve. Isabella sentiu um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta, ele teria estado com ela, depois do que houve na sala de música? Depois de tudo que disse a ela?

- Com licença, eu preciso ir. – a jovem disse se levantando, mal havia tocado em seu café da manhã.

-Mas nem sequer comeu, sente-se filha e termine seu café da manhã. – Esme pediu carinhosamente.

- Bella espera! – Edward disse desta vez. – Não é o que está pensando.

- Não faz a menor ideia do que estou pensando Edward! – Isabella cuspiu entre os dentes saindo da mesa, Carlisle franziu o cenho sem entender e Esme muito menos. Alice e Rosálie trocaram um olhar significativo e Emmett estava completamente perdido.

- Bella? Bella espera! – Edward se levantou para ir atrás dela, mas Tanya o conteve.

- E ai, vai me levar? – ele sabia que Tanya havia feito de propósito e sua vontade era de arrancar sua cabeça ali mesmo, diante de todos.

-Peça um táxi, não sou seu motorista! – seu tom foi cortante.

- Edward! – Esme o repreendeu.

- Mas Ed...

- Estou farto de você Tanya! Primeiro invadiu meu quarto ontem à noite e agora isso? Tenha uma boa viagem. – cuspiu siando da mesa, indo atrás de Bella.

- Não se preocupe, eu mesma levarei você ao aeroporto Tanya...

- Não precisa! – disse cortando Esme. – Peço um táxi.

- Pelo visto seus joguinhos não surtem mais efeitos com o meu irmão! – o tom de Alice foi irônico. – Está perdendo o jeito Tanya.

- Não torra! – a outra praticamente rugiu, novamente sentiu-se humilhada e seu ódio por Isabella só aumentou. – Aquela pirralha idiota parece ter virado a cabeça do seu irmão e vocês ainda compactuam com isso? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Isabella é um membro desta família agora Tanya, isso a agrade ou não! Exijo mais respeito! – o tom de Esme deixava claro o quanto aquilo a desagradou.

- Um membro da família? – Tanya debochou. – Ora faça-me o favor Esme.

- Maneire seu tom mocinha... – Carlisle exigiu se pondo de pé. – Exijo que respeite minha casa e principalmente, respeite minha esposa! Esme tem razão quando diz que Isabella faz parte desta família.

- E quanto ao fato de compactuarmos com isso?- disse Esme. - Só queremos o melhor para o meu filho! – os olhos de Tanya estreitaram-se e a loira morango saiu batendo o pé.

- Eu disse que teríamos turbulência! – Carlisle disse piscando para a esposa.

- Bota turbulência nisso, pai! – concluiu Emmett.

****************************/*************************

**Respondendo a perguntas, sim, eu postarei Feita pra mim em breve! **

**Estou tento problemas com meu computador arcaico, e meu s está uma merda! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Aqui está meninas! Espero que gostem! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

- Bella? Bella espera... – Edward pediu a alcançando facilmente, estavam diante da porta do sótão e ele a impediu que fechasse. – Me escuta, por favor.

- O que é que você quer de mim Edward? Já não se divertiu o bastante as minhas custas? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Não é o que está pensando, me deixa explicar, por favor. – insistiu, Isabella bufou irritada, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Você tem cinco minutos! – disse entrando, dando passagem a Edward.

- Quando te deixei aqui ontem... Tanya estava no meu quarto, queria conversar, mas não tínhamos mais nada pra falar, então a coloquei pra fora, eu juro Bella. – estava visivelmente nervoso e andava de um lado para outro. – Por favor, acredite em mim. – pediu tocando o queixo da jovem, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Se lembra do que eu lhe disse ontem? Você é tudo que eu quero e desejo... É a minha garota... Edward a puxou pra si, a envolvendo em seus braços. – Minha namorada.

- Tem certeza de que é isto que quer?

- Quero você! – disse roçando seus lábios aos dela.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – Isabella disse sentindo os braços de Edward intensificar o aperto, colando seu corpo ao dela cada vez mais.

- Sim, tenho absoluta certeza do que quero e eu quero você. – a jovem sorriu o beijando, foi um beijo urgente, intenso e completamente apaixonado. – Ela fez de propósito, provavelmente tenha nos visto juntos ontem, sinto muito. – pediu entre beijos que distribuía pelo rosto de Bella.

- Esquece! Ela vai embora mesmo e se Deus quiser não a veremos tão cedo! – Edward sorriu estalando um beijo em sua boca.

- E o que minha namorada enfezadinha quer fazer? - perguntou divertido.

- Não sou enfezadinha! – e lá estava aquela sobrancelha arqueada. – Tá, talvez eu seja um pouco, mas você não fica muito atrás. – ele estava sentado em sua poltrona e Isabella estava em seu colo. - Me fez uma promessa, está lembrado?

- Te ajudar com Afrodite!

- Isso mesmo, quando podemos começar?

- Que tal deixarmos isso pra amanhã, hoje estou mais a fim de curtir você, o que acha? – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- E o que o senhor tem em mente?

- O que acha de contarmos a todos que estamos juntos?

- Humm... Não acha muito cedo? – Isabella disse fazendo careta. – Sei lá, Tanya está indo embora e até então estavam juntos e...

- Nós não estávamos juntos!

- Isso é uma questão de perspectiva, pra mim, vocês pareciam um casal! – Edward estreitou o olhar e Isabella fez o mesmo.

- Você é turrona!

- E isso é um problema pra você! – disse erguendo o queixo em desafio, empinando o nariz no processo.

- De modo algum, muito pelo contrario, me excita! – sussurrou em seu ouvido vendo a jovem corar violentamente.

- Safado!

- Linda! – Edward disse estalando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz. – Poderiamos sair pra cavalgar um pouco, o que acha?

- Jura? Só eu e você?

- Somente nós dois. – a jovem sorriu ao ver o namorado sacudir as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Legal! Vou calçar as minhas botas. – Isabella fez menção de se levantar, mas Edward a conteve. – O que foi? – perguntou sem entender.

- Ainda não to pronto pra soltar você! – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo excitante e envolvente, por um tempo, ficaram ali, trocando beijos e olhares apaixonados até que alguém bateu a porta.

- Bella? – era Alice e Isabella praticamente saltou do colo de Edward.

- E agora o que faremos? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados, a gargalhada de Edward preencheu o quarto e Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Nós abrimos a porta, qual o problema? – disse se colocando de pé, indo em direção à porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Edward?- a cara de sua irmã foi impagável. – O que faz aqui?

- Estava conversando com a minha namorada, algum problema?

- Namorada? Oh meu Deus! Vocês... Oh meu Deus!

- Te vejo daqui a pouco! – Edward foi até Bella e a beijou sem se importar com a presença da irmã. – Vou deixá-las a sós, acredito que tenham muito que conversar. – disse piscando para Bella, saindo em seguida.

- Como? Quando?Oh meu Deus, isso é mesmo incrivel! – Alice disparou de uma só vez.

- Não é? Eu mal posso acreditar Alice.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? – Isabella contou a amiga como tudo havia ocorrido na noite anterior, o encontro na sala de musica, assim como a conversa que tiveram. O beijo, as lembranças do que houve na cabana, e a declaração de Edward.

- Uau! – foi o que Alice conseguiu dizer. – Quer dizer que estão juntos?

- Seu irmão disse que sou sua garota, sua namorada!

- AAAAHHHH... Isso é tudo! E quando vão dizer aos outros?

- Edward quer contar, mas acho melhor esperarmos, afinal Tanya está indo embora e até então eles estavam juntos.

- Mas eles não estavam juntos! – Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Não me venha com essa você também, sabe perfeitamente que estavam juntos.

-Ele estava dando uns pegas nela, é diferente!

-Pra mim dá no mesmo!

- Tanya está indo embora, graças a Deus! Além do mais, Ed não esconde nada da mamãe!

- Não?

- Nadinha, os dois tem uma relação bem aberta, assim como é com papai!

- Mesmo assim, acho melhor esperarmos, está tudo muito recente e...

- Tudo bem, prometo não contar nada!

- Estou tão feliz Alice! Jamais poderia imaginar que seu irmão pudesse...

- Se apaixonar por você? Eu te disse, mas você não me escutou!

- É que era algo tão improvável, tão... Ainda me custa crer, às vezes penso que estou sonhando e que vou acordar a qualquer momento! – Isabella sobressaltou com o som do seu celular. – É ele! – disse com um sorriso imenso.

**De Edward: **

**Para Isabella: **Estou com Apolo e pedi para prepararem Daros pra você, estou te esperando! Beijos.

**De Isabella: **

**Para Edward: **Já estou a caminho! Beijos! – digitou rapidamente.

- Tenho que ir, ele está me esperando!

- Então vá, e divirta-se. – Alice disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Obrigada Alice! – Isabella agradeceu visivelmente emocionada.

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por me apoiar, por estar ao meu lado, por ser minha amiga! Obrigada!

- Tsc! Não há o que agradecer sua boba, você já faz parte desta família! – as duas se abraçaram. – Agora vá calçar sua bota, seu namorado a espera! – a jovem abriu um lindo sorriso e correu fazer o que Alice havia dito, desceu as escadas rapidamente indo em direção as coxias.

- Aqui está! – Edward disse lhe estendendo as rédeas de Daros. – Venha, eu a ajudo montar. – ele a ajudou a montar e em seguida montou Apolo em um salto, e Isabella se perguntou se havia algo que Edward não fizesse com perfeição? – Vamos? – ela assentiu e ambos saíram juntos.

Cavalgaram pelo rancho, Isabella o levou ao seu lugar predileto, o grande carvalho próximo ao lago. Onde os dois passaram um longo tempo, conversando, namorando, se conhecendo de certa forma.

- O que pretende cursar? Já tem algo em mente? – Edward perguntou com a cabeça apoiada sobre o colo de Bella, que lhe acariciava os cabelos, fazendo um cafuné gostoso.

- Sinceramente eu não sei! Meu teste de aptidão diz que posso cursar física, álgebra, química, medicina...

- Uau! Tudo isso?

- Sim, mas definitivamente não é isso que eu quero pra mim. Sua mãe me disse para ouvir o meu coração, que sou jovem e que tenho tempo!

- E o que o seu coração diz?

- Estou pensando seriamente em história da arte, ou literatura, ainda não me decidi!

- Vai vir conosco para Dartmounth, não vai? – Isabella mordeu o lábio com força e Edward se sentou levando a mão ao queixo da jovem. – Bella?

- Eu estive pensando e acho melhor ficar um tempo por aqui, até me decidir, preciso desse tempo Edward.

- Pensei que fosse vir conosco?

- Eu vou, mas realmente preciso de um tempo, vivi minha vida toda dentro daquele internato.

- Mas passava as férias com seus pais, não é?

- Nem sempre, eles estavam muito ocupados, nas vezes que fui, passei meus dias com a babá no hotel, então não havia muita diferença, concorda?

- Sinto muito!

- Mesmo presentes, eram totalmente ausentes! Minha mãe só sabia falar das amigas, das recepções às quais compareceram e meu pai? Tinha a impressão que o negócio era tudo que importava pra ele! – Edward a puxou pra si, a aninhando em seus braços, era visto e notório que Isabella guardava muita mágoa de seus pais e aquilo não fazia nada bem para ela.

- Não fica assim... – pediu lhe acariciando os cabelos, distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto. – Você tem a nós, minha família é sua também, Esme te adora e acredite, não existe mãe melhor neste mundo!

- Eu notei! Você teve muita sorte de ser criado por eles.

- Está aqui agora, conosco, saiba que sempre pode contar comigo, Bella, para o que for! – ela somente assentiu se aninhando em seus braços. – Eu gostaria muito de tê-la em Dartmounth comigo, mas se precisa de tempo, o que acha de deixarmos para o próximo semestre?

- Perfeito! – ele piscou para ela roçando seus lábios aos da jovem, os tomando em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Eles falaram sobre música, cor preferida, comida entre outras amenidades. Isabella também contou a Edward como foi sua vida no internato, sua rotina.

- Confesso que pensei que fosse diferente! – estavam deitados sobre a grama macia, ela tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, enquanto Edward brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

-Rose e Emm, pensam que eu vivia em uma cela rezando! – disse divertida. – O St. Claire é um colégio muito conservador, e desde pequenos nos dedicamos inteiramente aos estudos. Fiz aulas de canto e participei do coral, como pôde notar, também estudei violino, violão, piano... Mas confesso que não sou muito boa!

- Também toco piano! Adoro música clássica!

- Pois saiba que é minha paixão!

- Jura?

- Aham! – grunhiu beijando a ponta do nariz dele. – O bom de estudar em um colégio assim, é que você tem a chance de conhecer vários lugares, fomos a várias exposições. Fui ao museu do Louvre por três vezes, conhece?

- Não tive oportunidade!

- É um lugar magnifico! Também fui a Roma, conhecer a igreja de San Pedro... – a jovem sorriu meneando cabeça. – Pensei que a irmã Mary teria uma sincope. – disse entre risos.

- Você fala bastante desta irmã Mary!

-Ela é uma figura! Sinto falta dela e da irmã Prudence também, elas sempre ficaram comigo, quando meus pais não tinham tempo para me pegar nos feriados ou durante as férias!

- Ficava no internato?

-Sim, elas ficavam comigo, irmã Prudence me ensinava a cozinhar, você precisa experimentar os biscoitos dela, são demais! – Edward sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos dela ao falar das irmãs, ele a olhava com certo fascínio, certo encantamento. – Porque tá me olhando assim?

- Você é mesmo linda! – um rubor surgiu nas bochechas dela.

- Eu? – havia incredulidade em seu tom. – Oh não! Você é que é lindo!- disse delineando seus traços com a ponta dos dedos. – Tem uma beleza clássica, renascentista eu diria! Digno de um Michelangelo!

- Sou é? – perguntou divertido a puxando pra si, rolando seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Você sabe que é! – Isabella disse entre risos.

- Insisto... Você é linda! – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Tem os olhos mais lindos e expressivos que já vi... – disse sério, com seus olhos cravados aos dela. – E essa sua boca é uma tentação! – Edward roçou seus lábios aos dela, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Sua pele é tão macia e tão cheirosa... – Isabella arfou ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Edward... –soltou entre um gemido, sentindo seu a língua dele em sua pele, por instinto arqueou as costas em busca de mais atrito. Sua boca buscou a dele e o beijo foi urgente, voraz... Cheio de desejo e paixão.

Durante um bom empo, ficaram ali, trocando beijos e caricias, haviam perdido a noção do tempo.

- Vai mesmo me ajudar com Afrodite?

- Vou! Mas teremos que ir com calma, para não assustá-la.

- Acha que conseguiremos ajudá-la?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, pelo que andei pesquisando, ela veio de uma mistura de raças. O que não é recomendado, pois pode afetar o temperamento do animal, ainda por cima, sofreu maus tratos, está muito traumatizada.

- Não entendo, porque maltratar um animal desta forma?

- Eu também não, mas acredite, há muitos casos como o dela, alguns simplesmente não compreendem o animal, e acha que com a força se consegue tudo.

- Mas nos vamos mostrar a ela que não precisa ser assim, não é?

- Sim, nós vamos! Eu e você, juntos! – disse voltando a beijá-la.

Depois de deixarem os cavalos nas coxias, voltaram para a casa abraçados, rindo entre um beijo e outro.

- Quer mesmo contar a eles sobre nós? – Isabella perguntou estancando próximo a escada que levava a varanda.

-Por quê? Não quer contar?

- Não é isso, é que você até ontem estava...

- Aquilo foi um erro! – Edward disse levando o dedo aos lábios dela. – Quero que todos saibam que estamos juntos, e o quanto estou feliz por isso! – os olhos de Isabella estavam ainda mais expressivos. – Eu te quero e você me quer, não temos porque esconder isso, certo?

- Certo!

- Então agora vamos entrar e contar a nossa família! - Isabella soltou um gritinho quando Edward a jogou sobre o ombro.

- Me coloca no chão seu maluco!

- Não mesmo, a visão daqui está perfeita! – disse dando um tapa na bunda dela.

- Seu safado!

- Quem manda ter uma bunda tão... Gostosa!

- Olha quem fala, já deu uma olhada na sua meu caro?- Isabella deu-lhe uma bela apalpada.

-Wow!

- Desculpe, não resisti à tentação! – a jovem disse divertida ainda de ponta cabeça.

- Pois saiba que minha vontade é de morder a sua!

- Edward! – Bella ralhou enquanto ele ria, subindo as escadas, entrou na casa com ela pendurada de ponta cabeça.

- O que houve? Ela se machucou de novo? – Esme disparou preocupada, ao ver a jovem sendo carregada por Edward.

- Não se preocupe mãe, ela está bem! – disse despreocupado.

- Então porque ela está de cabeça para baixo?

- Edward me coloca no chão! – Isabella pediu esperneando.

- Porque vou levar a minha namorada pro quarto, ela precisa de um banho e depois vamos sair!

- Namorada?- disparou Rosálie incrédula, Jasper e Emmett não estavam muito diferentes, já Esme prendeu o riso.

- Sim, Isabella é a minha garota, se me dão licença, temos que ir!

- Oi! – a jovem disse ainda de cabeça pra baixo, a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou no comodo, sendo acompanhada por Jasper.

- Namorada?- Rosálie parecia ainda não acreditar!

- Eles estão juntos, não é demais! – Alice praticamente quicou de felicidade.

- Sabia disso?

- Bella me contou, quando subi para falar com ela, depois do que houve.

- Agora entendo todo aquele clima! – disparou Emmett.

-Ele disse minha garota? – perguntou Jasper.

- Eu disse que ele tava completamente na dela, a Bellinha é a garota certa para o Ed, se completam!

- Concordo plenamente com você, filho, ela é perfeita para ele! – Esme disse com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

**Enquanto isso, no quarto de Bella... **

- Ficou maluco? – a jovem esbravejou enquanto Edward subia com ela. – Isso lá é jeito de contar a eles, o que você é? Um troglodita ou coisa assim?

-Troglodita? – disse entrando no quarto dela, jogando-a sobre a cama. - Vou te mostrar o troglodita! – Edward a atacou com beijos e cócegas.

- Para... Para Edward... Tudo bem, eu me rendo!

- Se rende? – peguntou parando, estavam na cama, e Edward estava sobre ela.

- Completamente! – Edward soltou um longo suspiro encarando aquele lindo par de olhos castanhos.

- Quer sair mais tarde?

- E o que tem em mente?

-Sei lá, um cinema, um jantar, ou os dois! – Isabella sorriu meneando à cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Me diz que eu não estou sonhando!

- Você não está sonhando! – Isabella lhe deu um beliscão.

- Ai, isso dói!

- Estou falando sério Edward!

- E eu também, você não está sonhando, e se estiver, compartilhamos do mesmo sonho!

- Se estivermos, não quero acordar jamais!

- Nem eu!

- O que foi que você viu em mim? – Edward franziu o cenho sem entender onde ela queria chegar. – Sou completamente diferente do tipo de mulher com quem costuma se relacionar Edward! – Isabella viu os olhos verdes de Edward faiscar.

- Talvez este seja exatamente o motivo!

- Mas elas são tão lindas e...

- Tem razão, mas em sua maioria são vazias, egoístas e mimadas!

- Isso não pareceu incomodá-lo, enquanto praticamente devorava a tal Lauren naquela pista! – Edward afastou-se estreitando o olhar e Isabella sentiu vontade de arrancar a própria língua.

- Foi por isso que bebeu daquele jeito? – perguntou sério.

- Fiquei com muita raiva de você... Eu pensei que... Você estava tão diferente aquela noite, foi tão gentil no início, no entanto... Quando a vi com ela na pista senti tanta raiva e não entendia o porquê me sentia daquela forma. Eu... Eu só queria arrancar aquele sentimento que me incomodava tanto e acabei fazendo besteira!

- Fui um idiota completo aquela noite, me desculpa! – pediu tocando o queixo da jovem, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Acreditaria se eu dissesse que era você quem eu queria beijar aquela noite?

- E porque não beijou?

- Como disse, fui um idiota completo!

- Ainda assim, não consigo entender o que viu em mim, tendo Lauren, Tanya e pelo que vi na internet, sua ex é de tirar o fôlego de tão linda!

- Coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça, mocinha! É você que eu quero Isabella e não elas! Eu te quero minha menina, minha pequena! – Edward disse deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o dela. - Te quero pra mim, só pra mim. – a jovem derreteu-se em seus braços, ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma.

- E eu te quero, te quero desde o instante em que te vi... Eu te quero pra sempre Edward!

-Isso soa muito bem pra mim. – Edward murmurou contra seus lábios, antes de tomá-los em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

*********************/***********************

_Até sábado, beijocas e obrigado pelo carinho de todas vcs! _


End file.
